Antes De Esos Tiempos
by noona-kane
Summary: Simplemente no creía que una amistad debía terminar de aquella forma. Aunque fue inesperado quien ayudaría a la reconciliación. Quien diría que al hacer aquello abriría las puertas a todo un nuevo futuro. Uno en donde no todo era tan cruel o triste. Primera parte de 3. H/C, Fluff. Pareja central: JamesxLily. Pareja PRINCIPAL: SiriusxSeverus. Slash, Lemmon.
1. Antes

¡Holiwis! Bueno, se supone que en Octubre iba a subir esto, pero ya ven. Nunca le voy con los tiempos. Para quienes me leen por primera vez; Soy Noona-Kane. Tenía otra cuenta antes, pero debido a varios problemas esa cuenta ya no existe. Esta es la cuenta en la que actualmente subiré los fics pendientes.

Este fic se basa en los años 70. Aunque todos sabemos que el mundo mágico no se rige por las reglas y modas muggles; siempre hay pequeños detalles.

Eso sí; y los que me siguen lo sabrán. Me es MUY difícil mantener los personajes en canon 3 pero aun así le he puesto todo mi empeño en mantener las personalidades (y ya verán que he fallado miserablemente xc).

-.-

 **Advertencia Principal** : Yo escribo Yaoi/Slash/Homo como quieras llamarle; sigue siendo ChicoxChico, entonces... Si no te gusta esta temática, eres libre darle al botoncito de reversa y buscar otra cosa que sea mas de tu agrado.

Esto es en la época de los merodeadores y en cuanto a las fechas y edades he tratado de mantener el orden lo más posible – aunque soy un desastre con las fechas y cumpleaños -.

-.-

 **Ren** **uncia de derechos** : El universo principal de Harry Potter es de nuestra querida y espero que solo un poco senil JK Rowling – _E_ _n serio,_ _mijah' "_ _ **Legado maldito?**_ _"_ _Que Scorp es un amor con patas, pero... todo el resto?... En fin_ -.

-.-

Pareja principal: **JamesxLily (Lo sé, lo sé, es como un** _ **khé**_ **? Pero la** **historia** **–** **en su mayoría - gi** **ra en torno a su relación.)**

 _Historia divida en tres partes. Y cada una con sus capítulos correspondientes. Esta es la 1ra parte – y solo esta esta dedicada a esos dos, no se preocupen -._

-.-

 **Nota de autor:** Quiero aclarar – y puede que con esto me cargue la gracia de la historia -, yo escribo mayormente homo; pero este fic se basa en la " _relación_ " de James y Lily. Aunque los protagonistas son Sirius y Severus. Y de como intentando que sus mejores amigos se relacionen ellos terminan descubriendo cosas " _interesantes_ ".

Así que, cariño mio. Que entrasteis para leer sobre los guapos magos liándose entre ellos, pues... habrá, solo que no te asustes si esto parece una novela juvenil... es parte de mi plan... - eso creo 7_7 -.

A Leer...

Modifiqué algunas partes debido a errores de tiempos. Se que para muchos no notarán las diferencias pero yo si – y mi conciencia no me dejará tranquilo -.

…::...

..::..

.::.

 **Antes de esos tiempos.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sólo había sido un momento, sin estar del todo seguro, lo había hecho. Había alejado a la única persona que realmente quería a su lado. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, enojado con ellos y sobre todo consigo mismo. Era lo que le faltaba para ser un Slytherin en toda regla... Degradar a Lily solo por se hija de muggles.

Una parte de El, probablemente ese niño que fue cuando conoció a Lily, le gritaba que dejara de ser tan necio y le pidiera disculpas, que le jurara amor eterno y su devoción total y se rindiera a ella. Pero otra parte; el carácter que probablemente le acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos le decía que era lo que debió ser desde que llegaron ahí y ella fue una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin. Más allá de una rencilla de casas, ellos ya se habían alejado, ya casi no hablaban y el mismo en parte se había encargado de alejarle de su lado.

Caminó a su dormitorio, caminó porque ya no quería hacer mas. Sus pies pesaban y había algo en su interior que se había roto.

Suspiró una vez mas, si seguía así sería un tonto Huffelpuff y eso no podía ser.

A veces quería contar con su amigo Lucius... Desechó esa idea de inmediato. Si bien su excompañero era un experto en corazones rotos no así sería de amigable por su perdida con Evans.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—¡Ese hijo de víbora! ya verá— Aullaba James aun fuera en el patio.

—no James.— Lily estaba algo mas alejada del grupo. Su voz no fue suficiente.

— _Prongs_ , creo que no es...— Remus tratando de ser conciliador. No le había agradado como Severus trató a Lily pero James tampoco había ayudado.

—silencio _Moony_ , esta si que me las va a pagar.— decía furibundo, caminaba de un lado al otro —Como se le ocurre.— murmuraba entre cada palabrota al Sly.

—¡Dije que no James!— gritó de pronto acercándose al de lentes y deteniendo su " _palabrería_ ".

James la miró con ojos abiertos, Lily tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y el verde en ellos brillaban —pero.. Evans.

—¡No James!— gritó nuevamente haciendo rebotar del susto al grupo —He sido paciente contigo, aunque no te lo has merecido,— de un manotazo se quitó las lágrimas antes de que bajaran por sus mejillas —no le he dicho a los profesores cuando haces de tus travesuras, aguanté estoica cuando molestabas a Severus, pero ya me cansé— dijo lo último determinante, aunque el rastro de la pena se veían en sus ojos —¿Sabes?— su voz se cortó un momento, decidiendo si decir o no lo que tenia en su interior —ya no importa... Sev fue mi primer amigo real— Suspiró fuerte ante el recuerdo —Realmente quería que esto funcionara. Pero desde que te conozco yo... Ya me sobrepasó este asunto— Se acercó mas a James, quien retrocedió unos pasos —James, arruinaste todo lo que pudo ser.— Le soltó más bajo. Se había decidido. Se alejó —Desde ya, te lo advierto. Si te veo haciendo de las tuyas, lo sabrán los maestros.— Miró a Remus que en todo momento había guardado silencio. —Y tu; Lupin, caerás también aunque seas un prefecto— dijo molesta.

Se giró con la mirada decidida, le quedaba poco a esa fachada y prefería llorar en soledad su mal de amor y pérdida de su amigo. Por que para ella, que Sev le dijera eso era lo que faltaba para perder a su adorado amigo que incluso ella debía admitir, no supo cuidar.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Aquello le había dolido. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol. Viendo como Lily se iba indignada. Hogwats para El era un juego, con sus impecables notas y sus travesuras en los pasillos. Enfrentase a Moony en sus días, acosar a Filch y sobre todo lanzarle hechizos a los Slytherin... Pero que Lily le dijera eso de esa forma y por algo tan inocente como una broma a _Snivellus_... Era la culpa de ese tonto por decirle eso a su niña.

—no, es tu culpa— dijo Remus cuando vio el rostro de su amigo, sabia que estaba pensando a estas alturas. Aun con lo que Evans le dijo seguía creyendo ser inocente —silencio Black,— el pelinegro le miró ofendido, apenas y si había abierto la boca cuando lo callaron —también tu que siempre le has incentivado a burlarse de Snape.— calló un segundo, frunciendo el ceño. —También es mi culpa por permitirles siempre que hagan lo que les venga en ganas.— un gruñido bajo se escuchó a través de sus labios —¡Por Merlín! ¡Soy un prefecto y aun así ustedes hacen lo que les viene en ganas y se lo permito!

—Remus, esto no es tu culpa. James. No puedes dejar que _Snivellus_ se salga con la suya. Esta claro. Si el no tiene a Lily, entonces nadie lo hará.— habló el pelinegro ignorando a Remus quien comenzaba a enrojecer del enojo, no recordaba haber visto a su amigo así antes, pero no se quedaría callado ante lo que diría.

—es igual, durante años Lily me ha despreciado— revolvió su cabello con su mano derecha. Frustrado totalmente. Ignorando en parte lo que Sirius le decía y aceptando lo que Remus reclamaba.

—¿ Y no te has preguntado por que?— le dijo Remus tratando de controlarse.

—Remus.— advirtió Black.

—No Sirius, hay que madurar en algún momento. Es cierto que Snape no es un santo, pero el nunca nos hizo algo...— los otros le miraron mal —me refiero que a quien tiró la primera piedra fuimos nosotros, el solo se defendió.

—¡Merlin! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Defiendes a esa serpiente?— Black dio grandes pasos y se acercó a Remus molesto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo digo que finalmente nos rebotó el hechizo. Y ahora vemos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.— le miró igual de molesto y desconcertado ante la idea de Black.

—¿Pero le dijo eso a Evans. Que clase de amigo actúa así?— dijo Sirius aun sin afrontarse a su propio error.

—solo digo que lo orillamos a ser así con Evans, después de todo en cinco años; que nosotros sepamos, El nunca trató así a Lily a pesar de ser un Slytherin.

Y el silencio en el grupo se extendió como la bruma. Las voces de los otros alejados a la discusión también se fue borrando de sus oídos. Tal vez; quiero creer, cada un cavilando sus propios errores.

—me voy al dormitorio— dijo James finalmente.

—James voy con...—

—no, quiero estar solo un rato, hermano.— la voz de James sonaba extraña. Sirius la sintió lejana.

—pero _Prongs_...— murmuró desconcertado.

—déjalo Sirius al parecer ya se dio cuenta de su error.— Remus se había acercado a el mas alto. Ambos veían a James subir hacia el castillo.

—que error...

—el mismo que cometes tu cada vez que decides decir lo que piensas sin medir consecuencia.— le dijo con una mínima sonrisa.

—no es cierto, si a así fuera yo...— por un momento había bajado la guardia —¡Tsk! me voy de aquí— dijo gruñendo un poco, se metió las manos en el bolsillo y agachó la cabeza molesto.

—Sirius— Remus sabia que dejar a Sirius solo a su bola era sinónimo de peligro.

—tranquilo Rem- no haré nada malo, solo quiero...

Dejo al aire las palabras y se fue. Remus se quedo ahí mientras sentía que aquello había roto algo en su amistad, El siempre había pensado que tal vez seria El quien causaría todo ese quiebre y en parte, en gran parte; sentía que así había sido, después de todo había permitido durante años la humillación de sus amigos a Snape y si bien no eran los únicos que tenían este problema entre las casas si eran los peores...

Suspiró. Ya no tenia ganas de leer su libro, mejor y se preparaba para hacer sus rondas, no estaba seguro de si Lily le acompañaría después de lo sucedido pero debía seguir.

Peter por otro lado miró todo con molestia. Otra vez había sido ignorado por ese grupo. Incluso Remus se había ido sin decirle nada. Esto era ridículo. Juntarse con ellos había sido bueno mientras duró al menos no era objeto de burlas como le pasaba siempre, pero ya era hora de buscarse nuevos amigos.

Caminó de forma sigilosa mirando en el patio, solo un vistazo se dijo... Si los rumores eran ciertos, encontrar nuevos amigos no seria difícil.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Remus había iniciado su guardia mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Esta vez quería demorarse en regresar a su dormitorio y sala común. Lo de sus amigos aun estaba reciente y sabia que la tensión o bien la pena en el caso de James seria demasiado palpable. No había pasado por la sala de los prefectos. Al final que nunca llegaban todos así que para que ir. Cada uno se sabia sus pasillos de memoria, las rotaciones eran cada semana por lo que durante esos días recorrería los mismos pasillos.

En eso iba cuando se encontró con una joven. Caminaba a paso seguro e iba frente a El, ambos se encontrarían en un cruce y de alguna forma, El temía que ella le hiciera un desaire, Lily era bondadosa por naturaleza, bien lo sabia El. Pero la mirada que le había dirigido hacia unas horas le había dolido.

La muchacha se quedó parada en el centro del cruce. Y sin esperar a que se detenga, le habló —ya he pasado por los pasillos del norte. ¿Quieres que vallamos juntos a los del este o prefieres ir por tu cuenta...?

Aquello le había tomado ligeramente desprevenido, pensaba que tal vez Lily no quisiera hacer guardia con El.

—si no te molesta podemos ir juntos, ya he hecho la ronda en el pasillo Sur.— ella asintió, se giró un poco y caminaron hacia el este, por donde las escaleras estaban. En silencio. Aunque no era tenso, si era incómodo.

—si crees que hice mal puedes decírmelo.— habló Lily aun sin mirarle a la cara —no creo haber actuado mal, pero estaba tan enojada en ese momento que-

Lily calló. Remus entendió que era su pase a rebatir lo que Lily había hecho durante la tarde y tal vez allanar el camino para James... Pero; —creo que era en parte lo que necesitaba para que entienda la situación— dijo tranquilo, pensando en cada palabra a decir —pero para James que siempre fue el hijo consentido y nosotros sus amigos que nunca le negamos nada va a ser un poco difícil que lo supere.— sintió la tensión en los hombros de Lily.

—perdí a Severus, Lupin. Siempre le dije que no debía dejarse llevar por lo que James y ustedes le hacían y terminaba defendiéndolo yo sabiendo que James tenia una " _debilidad_ " hacia mi... Pero... Fallé miserablemente como amiga.— suspiró pesado.

—tal vez aun haya algo que hacer— Lupin era el mas cercano de los merodeadores a Lily. Al inicio James se había molestado con ello, luego había querido sacar provecho pero Remus no le había dado importancia a alguna de las dos facetas de James. Siguiendo su cordialidad neutra hacia Lily.

—El sabia que era lo único que no le iba a aguantar que me dijese,— miró a Remus de refilón, sabía que iba a interrumpirle —no es como si me hubiera dicho algo hiriente antes, Severus siempre fue correcto conmigo. Incluso cuando yo fui, " _terca_ ".— sonrió un poco —es solo que creo que debo dejarlo ir, que siga su camino solo.— empuñó las manos —aunque el camino que siga no valla a ser de mi agrado. Se que El sabrá hacer lo correcto.

Rem le miró un poco triste, no estaba seguro de si Lily veía a Snape como su amigo o un hijo, solo sabia el dolor que su quiebre le había provocado.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Dos horas después y con cuatro chicos citados a detención, ambos Gryffindor estaban en la sala de prefectos. La profesora Mcgonagall les esperaba para la entrega de los pergaminos en caso de si había algo que reportar.

Mientras Lily entregaba el informe a la maestra, Remus miraba los cuadros con los antiguos prefectos. El muro estaba cubierto con esas imágenes y había espacio para nuevos estudiantes. Incluso si no lo quería, sus ojos viajaban siempre al mismo cuadro, donde unos chicos de hace un par de años habían sido prefecto como El. Esa sonrisa mínima, su parada recta y soberbia; y su cabello platinado correctamente peinado hacia atrás. Aun no sabia que era eso que le sucedía cada vez que miraba la imagen, pero le molestaba demasiado. Se había sentido atraído a esa imagen apenas puso un pie en esa sala hacía dos años atrás. No había entendido por que. Al joven no le conocía, solo sabía que habíaa asistido a Hogwarts antes que El. Pero aún así y como un imán, cada vez que entraba en el salón terminaba viéndole. Sus ojos le traicionaban siempre.

—Ya está Remus. Podemos irnos.— Lily estaba a su lado.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Al entrar a la sala solo vio a Sirius y Peter sentados junto a la chimenea. Lily de inmediato se fue a su habitación. Remus se acercó a los otros pensando en que debía estar con James a menos que...

—esta bien, solo estaba durmiendo cuando subimos a verlo. Cerramos su cortina.

—al parecer la Señora Pomfrey le dio algo de su pócima para no soñar.

Remus asintió y se sentó a su lado. Aun no era necesario ir a la cama.

Sirius y Peter le miraron un momento. Remus consideró, brevemente si hablar de algo de lo que Lily le había dicho o no. Después de todo, no habían hablado mucho en general y menos de James. Aunque si era honesto el sabía que Lily sentía cosas por James pero también no había hablado por que solo eran sospechas.

—no hablamos mucho en realidad. Para Lily que Snape le haya tratado así es como una pelea entre hermanos.— " _o como de una madre a un hijo_ " no dijo para no provocar burlas por parte de Sirius.—cree que debe dejarlo ir para que siga solo su camino, aunque teme que solo provoque que Snape se hunda...— dijo algo incomodo. Era básicamente lo que Lily le había dicho.

—¿Y sobre James?— dijo Peter ignorando lo referente a Snape.

—ella cree firmemente en lo que dijo, pero depende de James en cambiar su actitud si quiere comedirse con Evans.

Peter pareció refunfuñar un poco, obviamente El se sentía ofendido de que James deba cambiar algo de su actitud para que Evans le vuelva a dar miradas. O eso pensaba Remus.

—Que probabilidades hay de que Lily vea un cambio en James si ya no quiere saber de EL...?—

—Dependiendo del cambio estoy seguro que Evans se dará cuenta.

—No creo que James quiera cambiar su forma de ser solo por Lily.— Peter parecía algo nervioso, aunque siempre solía estar así. Remus le dio una mala mirada, pero no dijo nada, bien sabía El que James no había dado su brazo a torcer en todos estos años cuando Lily le pedía que por favor dejara las niñerías.

—Sería mas fácil si Lily tuviera alguien cerca que le mostrara los cambios de James.

—No me metas a mi en esto y sabes que Alice no te hará caso... Y las demás amigas de Lily... Sabes que ya no creen en tus trucos " _Galán_ ".

Sirius hizo un adorable gesto en forma de puchero. Aunque en EL ya nada era " _adorable_ ". Miró un momento el salón, no buscando a alguien en especifico. Era cierto que las chicas ya no caían en su encantos... No porque no pudieran. Una vez ligadas ya no querían saber mucho de El... EL problema de ser un Don Juan. Y muchas otras no querían que James y Lily estuvieran juntos – Por que Evans, cuando podía ser una de ellas la novia de Potter -.

Bah! Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, la única persona que podría influir en Evans era Snivellus y ese ya se había arruinado el solito al decirle aquello a Lily... Y todos sabían que James no era la persona favorita de Snape. Pero...

Pero ¿Si James era odiado por Snape, como es posible que en todos estos años la serpiente esa no le había envenenado la cabeza a Lily en contra de su amigo? Claro, Lily era inteligente. Bien sabían que no se dejaría influenciar tan fácilmente, pero, ahí estaba la prueba de lo importante que debía ser Snape para la chica como para haberse puesto así por la presunta " _p_ _é_ _rdida_ " de su amigo Slytherin.

Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando el crepitar de la chimenea. Ya era tarde, muy tarde. Había que irse a dormir. Pero su mente no dejaba de pensar. James era importante para EL y no quería verlo realmente deprimido - como ya se estaba empezando a sentir - bien sabía El - por el rechazo de Evans.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Dos Días habían pasado ya, tres noches en donde tenía pésimos sueños... Pesadillas en realidad, con la vida fuera de Hogwarts, con su soledad en casa. Una opresión en su pecho, demasiado real para un sueño le despertó. En la oscuridad lo que sea que estuviera sobre El le impedía moverse. Incluso sintió la opresión en su boca. Temió por su integridad en aquel momento. Era la primera vez que se metían con El de esa forma. Intentó calmarse para comprender la situación y buscar una salida. Sabía hacer magia sin varita y magia no verbal, pero nunca había intentado ambas y le costaba un poco concentrarse cuando podía sentir el pesado cuerpo sobre EL serpentear sin dejarle opciones de moverse... No ayudaba.

—demasiado sencillo entrar aquí, pensé que ustedes tendrían a mejor resguardo su nido— las palabras si bien no sonaban despectivas igual eran molestas. Lamentablemente El reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte - incluso si no quería - ¿¡ _Que Dementores hacia Sirius Black en su cama_?! —¿Dime Snivellus, sorprendido de que este aquí?— la pregunta era estúpida, por supuesto que le sorprendía, ni en sus peores pesadillas ese Black aparecía ahí. —mhnm debería hechizar esto, así me evito problemas— murmuraba en voz alta. Severus entornó los ojos, Gryffindor debía ser para usar solo la fuerza bruta ¿Por que demonios debía ser tan débil? —" _atabraquium_ "— Escuchó murmurar de pronto la presión en sus muñecas y piernas le hizo estirarse sobre la cama. Sirius entonces se acomodó junto a su cuerpo. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero era de noche así que probablemente Black no se había dado cuenta.

Severus no podía entender que hacía ese ahí en su cuarto ¡¿como había logrado entrar? ¿como era posible que hubiese adivinado la contraseña de la entrada? Respiraba con fuerza, su boca seguía firmemente tapada con la gran mano de Black mientras este recitaba algunos hechizos para evitar ser escuchados. Su cuerpo tembló levemente. Ahora llegaban a El imágenes horribles de lo que el Gryffindor podría hacerle ¿Esto era por lo de hace días? pero, ellos habían ganado. El y Lily ya no se hablaban, ahora el estúpido de Potter podría hacer lo que le viniera en ganas - como siempre - o es que era por eso mismo que ahora Sirius estaba en su cama... Ahora que no era amigo de Lily, ahora que James y su grupo no debían controlarse EL...

—¿Y bien?— Le preguntaron. Pero el no escuchaba del todo. Muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos agónicos. —¡Ey! te estoy hablando Snivellus, se que estas despierto— le dijo mientras le daba un palmadita en la mejilla. Su boca finalmente estaba libre de esa mano. Aunque gritar no habría servido de nada.

—vete de aquí, imbécil— le dijo con enojo, su voz sonaba contenida pero solo era la rabia lo que aguantaba. — _accio varita_ — dice. sabe que con su varita incluso atado podría defenderse. Pero esta llegó a su mano y voló de inmediato gracias al _expelliarmus_ que Sirius le envió.

—No, no, no— dijo Sirius divertido. Tomó la varita y la guardó en su bolsillo —durante esta charla es mía, _Snivellus_ — y Severus estuvo seguro que una sonrisa lobuna adornó su rostro. Maldito Black. —te decía que vengo por una tregua. Ha sido difícil encontrarte estos dos días, no tuve de otra que usar... Mis trucos; para encontrarte. Eres todo un escurridizo pequeña serpiente.— Severus le miró agudizando la vista. Sirius estaba a su lado. Se había recostado mientras El seguía atado y quieto en esa posición —te propongo tregua— su cuerpo quedó rígido " _tregua_ "? —le pides disculpas a Lily, por que fue tu culpa el decirle eso. Nosotros dejamos de molestarte y James le demuestra que ha cambiado.

Severus miró un momento mas a Black. Una risa salió de sus labios sin proponérselo, es que era tonto este o que?! tan perdido estaba que había ido hasta el por semejante tontería. —no lo creo— dijo una vez la risa pasó. Sirius se había quedado en silencio.

—tu y yo sabemos que no tienes oportunidad con Lily y que lo mejor para ti es contar con su amistad como mucho.— le dijo secamente.

—es mejor para ella que no seamos amigos y asúmelo, James es un patán... igual que tu. No se merece a Lily.— y volteó el rostro.

—Como quieras. " _desmayious_ "— y aquello fue lo ultimo que escuchó.

...

En la mañana despertó por el sonido de sus compañeros apurados para levantarse e ir a desayunar. El miraba sus cortinas. No recordaba haberse dormido así y por muy ajetreados que sus sueños fuesen nunca se movía de la posición en la que se dormía. Una punzada en su muñeca le hizo recordar lo de anoche... Miró bajó su cojín, la varita ahí estaba. Donde solía dejarla. " _un sueño,_ _quizás_?" pensó un momento. Pero su muñeca dolía. Aunque nada se veía tenia esa sensación persistente de que había sido atado.

—Snape, levántate, es hora de desayunar o llegaremos tardes a pociones— uno de sus compañeros corrió las cortinas. La luz de la mañana - por supuesto que artificial - le hacía recuerdo que había amanecido y un nuevo día iniciaba.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Después de aquella noche; Severus no se había encontrado con Sirius en los pasillos. Sí en las clases que compartían pero Black se había mantenido prudentemente alejado de El. Severus aún no estaba seguro de si realmente el pelinegro había entrado en su dormitorio o solo era una pesadilla.

Aunque en los últimos años; Severus permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Esta vez sabía que Lily no buscaría la forma de verle como llevaba haciendo el último tiempo. Ahora la veía escasamente en los pasillos. Ella siempre estaba acompañada de Alice o de alguna otra chiquilla. Claro, no habían muchas que se acercaran a la pelirroja.

La cosa cambiaba en las noches. Durante los siguientes tres días, Black aparecía en su cama. El despertaba asustado e inmovilizado. Intentaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde pero el mayor de los Black, inevitablemente aparecía cuando el ya se había dormido... Cada noche insistía en una tregua. Y cada noche el le decía que se largara de ahí.

Pero Sirius sólo le noqueaba con un _desmaius_ y este despertaba cansado y con resaca por el mal dormir. Por esto mismo es que su humor había llegado al límite, y muchos de séptimo que gustaban molestarle se mantuvieron a raya por temor a ser hechizados por el gruñón de Snape.

—Mira, aunque no lo creas, esto lo hago por Evans también— Sirius como siempre estaba con los brazos tras de la cabeza medio acostado junto a Severus mientras este con manos y piernas atadas le veía con molestia. Mediante un hechizo su boca estaba sellada así que sólo debía escuchar. Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó aquello. Sirius no tenía mayor aprecio por Lily que por cualquiera de su casa. Aunque si bien no le desagradaba El simplemente creía que la pelirroja era lo mejor para su _hermano_ , pero en realidad nunca habían cruzado mas de dos palabras – bien sabía Severus eso – así que ¿Cómo era eso de que lo hacía por Lily también? —No me mires así, ella parece muy preocupada por tu futuro.— le dijo en una especie de gruñido —y no es para menos. Estar rodeado entre tantas víboras te va a terminar por matar y aunque te cueste creerlo, por más que me guste torturarte, no te deseo muerto— Torció la boca cuando dijo eso. Sirius esperaba que en la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, Severus no viese su rostro —Lily te ha visto cercano a Nott y Avery. Si sabes que esos dos serán parte de los " _caballeros_ " de ese loco ¿no?—.

Sev era consciente de lo que Black hablaba. Lily siempre se había preocupado por las amistades que pudiese hacer entre tanto Slytherin con quien convivía pero eso no significaba que el mismo se involucraría en algo así sólo porque otros así lo querían. Y ahora, incluso Sirius se preocupaba por ellos. Hizo una especie de gruñido al no poder abrir la boca para hablar.

—James y yo seremos _aurores_ cuando el colegio termine— le había dicho con una extraña emoción —aunque sabemos que las cosas serán completamente diferentes cuando eso suceda. El encontrarnos con antiguos compañeros... Pensar en que tendremos que pelear contra los mismos jóvenes con quienes compartimos clases... No es algo que nos agrade del todo, pero sabemos que cosas peores vendrán, en mi casa esas noticias son las primeras en llegar.

Severus tenía sueño nuevamente. Sus ojos se cerraban de forma pesada. El no poder hablar, estar inmovilizado eran algo realmente molesto pero también la falta de sueño de todas estas noches no ayudaba. Bostezó con la boca cerrada... Cosa molesta pero inevitable.

—como sea, ya va a amanecer. Debo irme— le dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama, ya sentado y blandiendo la varita. —Lily está preocupada por ti y sin importar si ella está o no con James. El se preocupara por ella. Y yo por El. El animo de ambos y estoy seguro el tuyo también está empeorando. Cuando se está mal se toman decisiones equivocadas. Decisiones que pueden acabar con nuestras vidas.— Había dicho con un tono extraño. Le sonrió un poco mientras le aplicaba un nuevo hechizo de desmayo.

…::...

..::..

.::.

El cuerpo de Severus se relajó de inmediato. Sirius le quitó las amarras magicas y lo acomodó de costado como había estado haciendo últimamente. Dejó su varita bajo el cojin y terminó los hechizos de silencio. Cubierto con la capa de James y viendo el rostro de Snape fue que uno de esos impulsos que suele reprimir salió a la luz y su mano vacilante salió de la capa; acarició uno de los mechones negros ¿Cómo era posible que su cabello viéndose tan grasoso fuera suave al tacto? Antes de hacer algo mas; volvió a esconder su mano y se fue. Abrió la puerta y salió. En la sala común se encontró con mas de algún chiquillo pero este no le vio bajo la capa.

Mientras salía hacía su torre pensó en las conversaciones pasadas con James. Ambos sabían que con los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en el mundo mágico para cuando ellos fueran Aurores se reencontrarían con varios compañeros de generación en el otro bando.

Habían decidido demostrar que eran mejores que los Sly – y que cualquier otra casa – atormentándolos diariamente, dejándoles en claro que si no podían con ellos como simples estudiantes no podrían cuando en el exterior fueran aurores y ellos mortifagos. En la mente de Sirius, aquello era lo correcto. Y pensaba que aunque James era de los mejores de su generación; Snape siempre sería su rival. Si _Snivellus_ se unía a Voldemort, realmente sería un dolor de cabeza para ellos.

Aunque había algo mas escondido en esa mente. un sentimiento tan reprimido en su interior que a veces se olvidaba. Pero era constante en su vida. Eso a lo que Sirius nunca le daría un nombre por temor a lo que ello significase y que a veces; como esa noche salía en impulsos que ni El podía controlar.

Llegó sin mas problema a su dormitorio y dejando la capa donde James la escondía. Se metió a su cama, para ver si podía dormir un poco.

Luchó con su mente para quedarse inconsciente y esperando que " _eso_ " que tenía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y mente no saliera nunca.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—En serio que contigo no hay caso. Es tan difícil acercarte a Evans y pedirle disculpas?— Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y estaban por salir de vacaciones. Debía pedirle disculpas ahora.

—te digo que no me interesa, ni tu tregua ni volver a ser amigo de Lily.

—mentiroso.

—no me importa lo que creas Black ¡Vete de aquí maldita sea!— le gritó. Esta vez no le había sellado la boca. Sirius estaba molesto para este punto, en uno de sus arrebatos había saltado sobre Snape y aunque ya estaba amarrado el otro le sujetó las muñecas. Acercó su rostro lo mas cerca de EL y le dijo en voz baja:

—Se que ella es muy importante para ti y aunque seas un maldito egoísta ella sería endemoniadamente feliz si tu vuelves a su lado. Ella quiere a su mejor amigo de regreso así como yo quiero al mio y se que James estará feliz si ve a Lily feliz y ella lo será si tu estas a su lado como el perrito faldero que sueles ser.—

Silencio... Sólo silencio después de esas palabras. El respirar fuerte de Black, conteniendo la ira y el respirar pesado de Severus aguantando el peso de Black... Pensando en lo que el gryffindor le decía..

La verdad dolía, El lo tenía mas que claro. Su niño interior, que aún no moría de pena – que se negaba a morir – le rogaba que por favor lo hiciera. Que volviera con Lily. Ella le perdonaría, que no le dejara solo, no en esa oscuridad. —No me molestes mas. No quiero mas burlas. Y no estorben cuando tenga mis momentos con Lily. Se que les encanta cualquier oportunidad para hacerme sufrir pero ya no mas.— dijo Severus lentamente y de forma baja. queriendo rivalizar con el tono que Sirius usó para decirles esas cosas.

Sirius sonrió. Aulló de la felicidad sabiendo que nadie le oiría y brincó un poco emocionado. Finalmente el otro había dado su brazo a torcer. Un quejido salió de sus labios he hizo que Black se quedara quieto. El idiota de seguro había olvidado que estaba sobre El. Con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y su pelvis podía sentir... NO, no sentía nada. Se removió inquieto para que Black se bajara de El. Un tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo se hizo sentir pero simplemente la ignoró. El otro se salió como si nada hubiera pasado. Vio como tomó su varita —si no te desmayo y te suelto, me voy de inmediato.

—sería lo mas civilizado de tu parte Black.— y así lo hizo y Snape en vez de hacer algo en su contra solo se dio media vuelta cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

Sintió que Sirius bajó de la cama. En un susurro los hechizos desaparecieron y Sev solo escuchó los susurros de su huida. Se quedó mirando a la nada. Pensando en nada y en todo a la vez. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a la estupidez de Black y era algo que no podía permitir.

...

Su sueño estuvo plagado de risas que no reconocía. O tal vez si. De puyas y más risas. De suavidad que recorre sus manos y mejillas; y de algo que no supo ni quiso identificar.

A la mañana siguiente; encontró a Lily de camino al comedor. Las clases de la mañana se habían acabado; su ego le urgía que dejara de pensar en eso, no debía hacerlo. Ella había tomado su decisión y El también. Era la hora de continuar, pero el niño; ese niño de once años lleno de sueños para cuando entrara a Hogwarts le pedía que repara su corazón, ese mismo que se deshacía entre sus dedos.

"S _ **e que ella es muy importante para ti y aunque seas un maldito**_ _ **egoísta**_ _ **ella sería endemoniadamente feliz si tu vuelves a su lado**_." Era lo que había dicho Black y por mucho que no quiera darle la razón sabe que es cierto. Estaba siendo egoísta.

No lo diría, ni bajo juramento, pero aceptaba que aunque no lo quisiera del todo, Lily no debía estar con El. Pero... Entregárselo a un imbécil como James?

—Evans— dice cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de la pelirroja. Ella le mira de refilón levemente sorprendida, pero no hace ademán de acercarse a El. —Lily, Por favor.—

—!Snape! no molestes— dice la chica de cabello corto y alborotado junto a Lily.

—Quiero hablar con Lily si no te molesta _Browning_ *— dijo con molestia. De las pocas amigas de Lily, Alice era la mas molesta e hilarante. —Necesito hablar contigo.— Aquel " _necesito_ " se había escuchado tan lastimero y débil como se escuchaba en su mente o solo fue idea suya?

—Esta bien Alice— le sonrió un poco a la muchacha a su lado. —Dile a Frank que iré mas tarde. Por mientras ustedes pueden avanza en el trabajo.

—pero Lily...— su rostro parecía avergonzado y su temperamento vivaz y alegre se había mermado ante la idea de estar sola con Frank Longbottom.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—¿Por favor?— Lily había tirado de las comisuras de su boca para hacer una sonrisa. Aunque en realidad le hacía gracia que la personalidad le cambiase tanto cuando se trataba de Frank y su " _amor platónico_ ".

Alice finalmente acepta y se va con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y muy rojas las mejillas. Lily Mira a su amiga irse y luego ve a Snape. La pequeña sonrisa continua ahí, pero sus pies la mueven a otro lugar del corredor. Así no podrán molestarles. A veces no se entiende... A pesar de como le trata Severus se sigue preocupando de que el se sienta cómodo.

El día avanzaba y ambos en silencio veían las nubes tapar esporádicamente el cielo, creando diversos colores en el. Aunque el verano se aproximaba las nubes seguían fielmente en el cielo de Escocia. Severus miraba embelesado a la pelirroja y como su cabello brillaba como el fuego ante la luz del sol. Sus ojos verdes también estaban brillantes y limpios mientras escuchaba las torpes y rápidas palabras que salían de sus labios.

Y es que no había pensado en una disculpa real. Sabía que decir simplemente " _no debi decir eso,_ _perdóname_ " aunque fuese aceptado por Lily no era una verdadera disculpa pero la mitad de lo que sus labios decían no era procesado por su cerebro.

— _Tequieroytulosabes_ , pero mi forma de ser es así de antipática— Torció un poco el gesto —y _sequeconesotedañaremasdeunavez_ pero aun así quiero _seguirsiendotuamigo_.— porque aunque quisiera luchar por ella, " _amigos_ " seria el único lazo que compartirían —Eres la única persona que me queda y no quiero _estarenlaoscuridadporsiempre_.— Severus le temía a esa oscuridad, no a la de la noche o a las fuerzas antiguas, Severus le temía a la soledad de los sentimientos, a hundirse en un mar de soledad y oscuridad —No quiero _obligarteaqueseasmiamiga_ , no _despuesdeloquetedije_ y menos sabiendo el _tipodepersonaenelquemeconvertire_ — Era un slytherin y aunque fuese contra la corriente irremediablemente esa personalidad surgía en los peores momentos —pero aun así, _quisieracontarcontigo_ , con tu amistad para-

—Por favor. Sev— dijo una vez ya no pudo continuar escuchando a su amigo. Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar y no estaba segura de si sería ella o Snape quien lo haría. Le abrazó con fuerzas. Incluso si solo pudiera salvar a uno de la oscuridad, definitivamente seria a su valioso amigo Severus —Mientras seamos amigos, nunca estarás solo y definitivamente no permitiré que estés en esa oscuridad.— Aun entre sus brazos se separó un poco y con una sonrisa temblante y lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos le miró a los posos negros que eran los ojos de su amigo —te lo dije ese día en el funeral de tu padre— y le acarició la mejilla —No importa lo que pase, mientras me quieras a tu lado seré tu pilar, lo seré hasta que encuentres a alguien mas. Alguien con quien compartas tu vida.— Lily era consciente del amor que sentía Severus por ella, pero definitivamente creía que ese amor no sería eterno. No sería filiar de pareja, que Sev encontraría alguien mas en algún momento de su vida.

Aunque las palabras de Lily se escuchaban reconfortante y su niño interior reía tan fuerte que amenazaban con contagiarle tal alegría. Una pequeña parte de EL; de su corazón, le decían que solo amigos serian, que ella lo recalcaba cada vez sólo para que se le metiera bien en la cabeza que eso era a lo mas que ella podría aspirar con El. Pero ese niño y su risa alegre cada vez le contagiaban mas el interior, su amiga estaba de regreso, su Lily estaba ahí en sus brazos sonriente y derramando lágrimas. Le sonrió como quien sabe si lo habría hecho alguna vez y se dejó contagia por la risa alegre de su interior, rió a la par de Lily. Aquel momento era tan valioso como lo que ahí se crearía.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Del otro lado del pasillo, casi llegando a las escaleras; dos muchachos altos, pelinegros, pálidos y guapos veían la escena con rostros contrastantes. El más alto pasó un brazo tras los hombros del mas bajo y sonriendo un poco. El no era de esas escenas empalagosas y definitivamente no le hacía gracia que ambos estuvieran en los brazos del otro. Pero sabía que – y mas le valía a _Snivellus_ – solo estaba arreglando su altercado. Rehaciendo su amistad y empezando la cadena de felicidad que mas le valía llegara a James. Tratar con un Gryffindor deprimido era terriblemente aburrido.

El mas bajo acomodaba su túnica que se plegaba debido al agarre del mayor. El no era particularmente fan de esas escenas empalagosas, menos cuando se trataba de mestizos y sangre sucias. También se veía extraño que fuesen esos dos precisamente. Era una escena normal de un Huffelpuff y hasta podría creerlo entre Ravenclaws pero un Gryffindor y un Slytherin – incluso en el mestizo Snape – haciendo ese tipo de escenas... _Guacala_.

—gracias por ayudarme a entrar hermanito— Dijo Sirius jocoso. Regulus le miró mal. No le gustaba ser llamado así.

—lo que sea Sirius, solo recuerda en lo que quedamos. No me molestes más.

—¡Oye! Soy tu hermano mayor, es mi derecho molestarte.

—Ve con Zabini.

—Naah, ella me Cruccia antes de que me ayude.

—y después también.

—y después también.

—ya, deja que me valla.— miró mal a su hermano sobre todo porque a Sirius parecía ya no gustarle la escena. O el apretón en su hombro que incrementaba le decía eso —o le diré a madre.

—¿Que dices?— dijo Sirius de pronto. No le hacia gracia que Walburga volviese a joderle la tarde.

—nada, me voy.

—¡Gracias Reggy!— dijo jocoso su hermano, Sirius podía ser lo peor cuando tenía la disposición, pensó Regulus, Mientras se iba de ahí. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. Probablemente comería algunos de los chocolates que su prima Narcissa solía enviarle porque le adoraba.

—ahora la fase dos— murmuró para sí, Sirius. Mientras le hacía gestos a Snape para que corte el abrazo. No lo admitiría pero le había molestado la duración del abrazo. No importaba que; Lily seguía siendo la chica de su hermano y eso estaba pasándose del limite de un abrazo amistoso.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Aquella noche, Sirius se había aparecido en la cama de Severus nuevamente. Snape parecía algo tranquilo con el asunto y también había "extrañado" esas visitas. Alguna alarma debió sonar en su interior, ante esa afirmación; pero no fue así.

Sirius le habló del " _paso 2_ ". Que era tratar de que Lily hable con James. Snape se negó. Sirius se molestó. —Para que Lily hable con Potter debe ver un cambio en el. Y " _P_ _otter_ _deprimido"_ no es un cambio real en el cuatro ojos.—.

—¿Y que sugieres?—

—Las bromas.— Black lo miró con cautela. —Dejen las bromas pesadas, las escapadas nocturnas...

—¿Como Lily sabe sobre eso?

—Ella no lo sabe, Yo si.

—Y porque, Estas metiendo tu narizota donde no debes, jodida serpiente...?— gruñó Sirius.

Pero Snape ya era inmune a esos comentarios. Le dio una sonricilla sarcástica pero se negó a contestar lo que sea. No estaba ni atado de manos o inmovilizado. Pero seguía sin poder usar su varita. —Porque no, a ustedes les encanta entrometerse cuando quiero estar con Lily; porque yo no puedo entrometerme en sus salidas? Está claro que les gusta romper las reglas, no puedo creer que Lupin no pueda controlarlos.

—Con Remus si que no te metas.— Sirius volvió a gruñir. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la cabeza de Severus. " _Sirius siempre_ _actúa_ _como un perro. Gruñendo y ladrando en vez de hablar. Incluso cua_ _n_ _do sonríe parece mas un animal y no un ser humano"_. Pero ese pensamiento veloz apareció y veloz se fue.

—Lo que sea.

—Intentaremos controlarnos con las bromas... Pero mi trato hacía ti, no cambiará.— dijo lo ultimo con voz mas grave.

—Lo que sea— y le restó importancia con su mano. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. Ya estaba estresado de la compañía de Black.

—Pero las salidas...— Su voz se fue apagando.

—tan importante es salir en las noches...? No puedes controlar tu libido o ese poco cerebro no controla su cuerpo.

—que...?— Black se le quedó viendo. Severus nuevamente le miraba. —Mira, no se que crees que pasa cuando nos escapamos durante las noches, pero no es nada de lo que crees y...— Se quedó con las palabras en la boca —Y por que rayos te estoy explicando esto!? Simplemente deja de meterte en las cosas que hacemos. Yo me encargo de las bromas. Tu has que Lily vea que James está cambiado.

Y sin mas se salió de su lado, Severus no había notado la calidez del cuerpo ajeno hasta que este ya no estuvo con El.

Se sintió extraño.

Sirius, usando su varita deshizo los hechizos y salió de la cama, cuando Severus corrió la cortina para verle irse – No se porque sintió la necesidad de verle irse – vio que nadie había e incluso la puerta estaba cerrada. Frunció su ceño pero pronto solo suspiró relajándose. Cerró las cortinas e intentó dormir un poco. El amanecer estaba cerca.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

(*) _Browning_ , No me aparecía el apellido de soltera de Alice Longbottom así que le puse ese, ya no recuerdo si era un apellido " _sangre pura_ " o por el pastelito, pero así se le quedó.

En la versión anterior había puesto que Severus era prefecto, pero ahora que lo pienso si o hubiera sido hubiera abusado en cierta forma de su cargo – y no me digan que no, que con esos abusivos una hace lo mismo -. Asi que lo arreglé y no es prefecto. Pero al final no se nota mucho eso.

Por último, para quienes estén algo confundidos con las fechas, Esto empieza en esa pelea al final de su quinto año y después de terminar los TIMOs, recuerden que fue ahí cuando Severus y Lily dejaron de ser amigos. Entonces eso inicia a eso de inicio de Junio. Pero El mes pasó súper rápido.


	2. De

**Antes de esos tiempos.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Snape sabía que sería algo gradual... El tratar de llevarse... tolerable con esos idiota...

Bueno, El creía que sería gradual su presencia.

La cosa era así; estaban a unos días de terminar el año escolar. Por o que muchos alumnos solían relajarse en el patio disfrutando de los rayos del sol. Preparándose para regresar a casa. Severus se encontraba leyendo un libro interesante que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Trataba sobre animales y bestias mágicas. Esperaba a Lily. Ella aun estaba en entregando un reporte de su cargo como prefecta. Estaba tranquilo, pensando en que quería regresar a su casa pensar seriamente que hacer con ella. Desde a muerte de su madre se caía a pedazos y su padre nunca hizo algo para repararla.

—¡Ehy! ¡Snape!— desde el castillo avanzaba un grupo... No cualquier grupo. Lupin, venía al fondo, casi a rastras; mientras Sirius prácticamente arrastraba a James quien parecía mas blanco de lo que alguna vez recordara. Black con ánimos gritaba su nombre y alzaba la mano llamando su atención.

La verdad es que la noche pasada no habían quedado en algo en especifico ¿Qué planeaba hacer ese bruto?

—Por favor, hermano, Ahí esta Lily... No empieces...— Alcanzó a escuchar del cuatro ojos mientras miraba en todas direcciones por donde podía venir su amiga.

Y como Potter había dicho; Lily venía del otro lado, su sonrisa se había esfumado en cuanto divisó al grupito que se acercaba a Severus.

—No se preocupen— había dicho Black mientras llegaba hasta El. Severus debió entrecerrar los ojos al ver hacia arriba. La luz del sol provocaba que la sombras cubrieran a los recién llegados. Solo podía ver el rostro sonriente y " _amigable_ " de Black.

—¿Tienes lo último de pociones?— Pero Severus no decía nada. Solo estaba ahí, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como a paso rápido Lily se acercaba a ellos. —¿Me las prestas?— había dicho como si le hablara del clima. Como si no fuera a El a quien se refería.

Potter parecía incómodo y eso hizo sonreír un poco a Sev. Tal vez, podría divertirse un poco con la situación; se puso de pie mientras arreglaba su uniforme.

—Black, necesitaras algo mas que mis notas si quieres pasar el examen sorpresa del profesor Slughorn(*)— dijo solo para incordiarlo un poco, Era una serpiente después de todo, no podían quitarle los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Parecía que James iba a decir algo, pero el brazo alrededor de su cuello se lo impidió dejándole en el mismo lugar.

—¿Es una propuesta _Snivellus_?— había dicho con diversión, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que había dicho esa palabra en público. Severus se había puesto tenso. Pero Sirius continuaba con su sonrisa y esa pose chula. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y buscó en su mochila el pergamino.

—lo quiero de regreso mañana, sin falta, Black.— y le tiró el rollo directo a la cara, pero en vez de golpearle el rostro lo atrapó con su mano(**).

Sirius sonrió y se fue arrastrando a su grupo que parecía petrificados ante la bizarra escena.

Lily terminó de llegar con el Slytherin y con suspicacia lo miró. Frunció levemente su ceño.

Pero al verla, simplemente estaba tranquilo. Si, se llevarían... se tolerarían por el bien de Lily, pero igual aprovecharía cada instante para molestarlos si en el estaba. Después de todo, su tregua, no incluían el trato cordial.

El no le dio importancia al momento y Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Ven vamos a la biblioteca— le había dicho.

…

Por la noche, Severus se removía incómodo, el nunca había sido de los que se movían en las noches. De hecho solía despertar de la misma forma en la que se dormía, mas esta vez no lograba conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Se había despertado durante la noche y como siempre pensando en que Sirius estaba en su cama, pero nadie había. Solo El estaba.

Se odio en cuanto un pensamiento intentaba formarse...

 _Extrañaba_...

…::...

..::..

.::.

Comía su desayuno de forma tranquila, El verano literalmente a dos días. Y después de los sucedido con Snape y Lily merecía aquel descanso. Las lechuzas comenzaban a aterrizar en algunas mesas para entregar mensajes mientras otras sobrevolaban dejando caer las encomiendas.

Evans como siempre recibía su periódico matutino. El odiaba el profeta, Como siempre escondía los hechos reales de lo que sucedía en el mundo real. Mientras una ave negra sobrevolaba su cabeza, un pergamino cayó entre su plato. Sirius miró mal al ave y le lanzó un trozo de pan —estúpido pajarraco— había murmurado mientras limpiaba el rollo.

Obviamente eran noticias de casa. Extrañamente no eran de su prima Andrómeda, cosa rara ya que ella era la única que le enviaba cosas. El mensaje era pulcro y el papel de buena calidad – no que el se fijara en eso -, miró con rapidez las palabras en El. Gruñó un poco e intentó romper la invitación, mas esta mágicamente se mantenía igual.

—sabes que eso no funcionará, hermano ¿que sucede?

—La pequeña _Cissy_ se va a comprometer, quieren que valla a su fiesta.

—¡Oh! Y ¿Cuando es?

—Ahora en las vacaciones. En serio _Prongs_ , no quiero ir.

—No vallas.— Esa era la voz de Remus. Quien también leía el profeta. A su lado Lily miraba molesta con el tenedor a medio levantar y una de las servilleta sufría el apretón de su mano derecha.

Se volteó a ver lo que era y vio que Snape, leía un pergamino... Desde la distancia no podía ver que era pero parecía ¿feliz?

—valla, sabe sonreír— simuló un leve temblor —ese chico da miedo.— se volteó a Lily —Evans, dile a ese que no sonría, puede asustar a alguien.

—¿Le tienes miedo, Black?

Pero Sirius solo torció una sonrisa. Unos pasos sintió tras El y una mano a su lado. —Sirius— Regulus se había acercado a su mesa y por voluntad propia aparentemente.

—¡Reggy!— Dijo a medio comer un pastelito. Se puso de pie solo para que el menor tuviese que levantar la mirada y verlo —que milagro el tenerte por estos lares!

—Veo que estos leones cambian tus modales también.— Muchos en la mesa le miraron mal pero no hicieron nada. Regulus no les dio importancia.

—que sucede, Hermanito.

—¿Supongo que has recibido la invitación de nuestra prima?— Sirius pudo ver la mirada brillante en su hermano menor. Tuvo que controlar su carcajada. Asintió simplemente. Le mostró el pergamino. El menor se lo arrebató con ansias y... — ¿Vas a aceptar?

—¿Que? Sabes que no me interesan esas cosas _es_ _nobs_.— Su humor se había opacado un poco. —Por cierto ¿Como sabes de la invitación?

Regulus había olvidado un momento la postura que tenía en el colegio. De igual manera Sirius parecía mas relajado y menos... canchero de lo usual.

—Severus recibió una de Malfoy... ya sabes, el novio de Narcissa.

—Si, si; el " _afortunado_ " brujo que aguantará a la loca de nuestra prima.

—¡No le digas loca!

—bien.

—Nadie está mas loca que Bella, en todo caso.

Ambos rieron un poco.

Pero Regulus seguía viéndolo de esa forma. Sirius sabía porque de su insistencia.

—Bien— fue todo lo que dijo. Regulus sonrió como niño con su juguete favorito. Con rapidez tomó la pluma que un Ravenclaw cualquiera estaba usando y anotó algunas cosas en la misma invitación. De inmediato lo enrolló y levantó la mano, el ave negra que seguía volando sobre ellos lo recogió de inmediato y se fue.

—No te puedes retractar ahora— le dijo muy ufano. Mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y torcía una sonrisa. Sirius le miró con una ceja alzada.

—mejor ve a terminar con tu desayuno.

—No me digas que hacer.

—como quieras— dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

Regulus comenzó a caminar cuando recordó algo y se regresó. Bajito le dijo: —" _sopóforo"—_ y luego se marchó.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Entonces...— Había dicho Lily mientras sumergía sus pies en la orilla del lago. Severus a su lado esperó a que la chica continuara. —Supe que recibiste una invitación de Malfoy.— Severus iba a decir algo, pero Lily de inmediato continuó —Regulus fue con Sirius a pedirle que aceptara, o algo así... Pensaba que los padres recibían las invitaciones y a los hijos no les quedaba de otra que asistir o algo así— dijo mas bajo, como cavilando sus ideas. Severus sonrió un poco. Lily solía ponerse pensativa en medio de las conversaciones. Sobre todo si tenia que ver con el mundo mágico.

—Lo hacen, en general. Pero ésta reunión la están planeando los novios, así que se abstuvieron de involucrar a los tíos o padres. Y a Black le corresponde la invitación por ser el mayor.

—Entonces si Sirius no aceptaba ¿Regulus no podía ir?

—Básicamente. Aunque Narcissa prefiere a Regulus que a Sirius, supongo.— "y _o tampoco lo aguanto"_ quiso decir, pero se abstuvo.

—y tu ¿aceptaste, entonces?

—Si, es mi amigo, después de todo. Pero de haber sabido que Black va también, me niego de inmediato.— e hizo un gesto con la boca, frunciendo los labios con asco.

—Pensaba que se llevaban mejor.

—" _Llevarnos mejor_ " es una expresión muy amplia para esto— y con su dedo índice se señaló y a Black que estaba a unos metros de ellos con sus amigos.

Los merodeadores estaban entre los arboles, estratégicamente frente a Lily y Severus, James aparecía con un animo renovado mientras jugaba con su snitch. Petter se mostraba impresionado con cada atrapada que hacía y Remus anotaba algunas cosas en un pergamino. De seguro adelantando deberes. Se veía mas pálido de lo normal y bastante cansado. Sirius por otro lado movía los labios mientras hablaba con James y jugaba con unos papeles transformándolos en bichitos voladores.

Pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, solo fue un instante y una sonrisa, que en algún futuro Severus catalogaría como " _peligrosa_ " se asomó en sus labios.

Pero no se acercó a ellos ni tampoco cortó su conversación con James.

—¿y estarás bien, yendo a eso, tu solo?

—Lily, te he dicho que puedo manejarme con ellos. He convivido con Slytherin desde siempre y mi madre me enseñó algunas cosas. Estaré bien— y le sonrió un poco.

—Bueno— fue todo lo que Lily comentó. La verdad es que ella – y lo aceptaba sin pena – estaba celosa de la relación entre Severus y Lucius Malfoy. El era mayor que ellos. Cuando apenas ingresaban a su primer año, Malfoy estaba en su ultimo año escolar. Se sabía que era un alumno sobresaliente que mantuvo en alto el nombre de Slytherin y que aparentemente era perfecto en todo. Aunque claro, no era por eso sus celos. Ella sabía que Severus no siempre le contaba todo, con respecto a la magia – magia oscura – y que si lo hacía con Malfoy. Claro que en parte, ella había sido quien le dijo que no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas o que Sev quisiera aprender a usarlas... Pero tampoco era su madre para prohibirle algo. —de todos modos, podemos practicar antes de la fiesta ¿Cuando es?—.

—En Julio, el 25.

—Bien, puedo ir a tu casa, si gustas y ahí practicamos un poco.

—bien— dijo algo incómodo. Le había alegrado que Lily quisiera pasar tiempo con El fuera del colegio, ya que era algo que no hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero su casa... iba a tener que hacer algunas remodelaciones antes de que Lily fuera.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—no puede ser— Se había despertado por inercia. Había estado tranquillo pensando en que no volverían a molestarle. Hace unas horas habían cambiado las contraseñas, Black no podría entrar de nuevo. Que equivocado estaba.

—ya llegue _cariño_ — murmuró cerca de El. Sirius estaba recostado a su lado, mientras sus dientes brillaban con el " _lumus_ " que había invocado.

—qué ¿va a ser así entonces?— dijo mientras se desperezaba. No estaba atado y podía moverse. Aun así, la varita en manos de Sirius era la suya.

—No había venido antes por que estaba ocupado y-...— pero no pudo continuar.

—no me interesa, ni siquiera se porque sigues viniendo... ¿Como demonios entras?

—truco de magia.. tadan~!— dijo agitando las manos, Severus solo reviró los ojos molesto y con sueño. —¡vamos! No seas así... Las cosas van de maravilla ¿No crees? Por cierto ¿Como es eso de que eres amigo de Lucius y por que aquello no le agrada a Lily?

—¿Te importa?

—Bueno, importar, importar? Naah, pero James se dio cuenta y no le agrada que Lily se ponga así por tu culpa.

—así como...?

—no me harás decirlo. Yo ni siquiera creo que sea eso, pero James a veces se le nubla el pensamiento y-

—El estúpido de Potter siempre tiene la mente nublada, debería enfocarse en otras cosas.

—No empieces _Snivellus_.— dijo como si le llamara por su nombre y al parecer a Severus eso había dejado de preocuparle.

Severus, lo miró un momento. " _Entonces que? Cada vez que james se sienta inseguro, el vendría hasta su dormitorio a exigirle las respuestas que no se atreve a preguntarle a la misma Lily?_ " —patético— murmuró, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos. A ver si con eso se iba.

—¿Quien es patético?

—tu y tu amiguito cuatro ojos.

—Severus, solo dame la maldita respuesta y me voy.— probablemente no se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre, pero algo en Snape se removió cuando de su nombre llegó a sus oídos en la voz gruesa de Sirius. Apretó los labios en un rictus y se negó a hablar. —como sea, tengo cosas que hacer de todas formas.— dijo algo molesto mas para si.

—pensé que ya no saldrías— aquello había salido de sus labios mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Y la mano que sujetaba con fuerza el suéter de Sirius tampoco había sido pensado. Por un momento, quizás quería respuestas – o que no se fuera -.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sirius miró mano que sujetaba su ropa. Era blanca y a la luz del _lumus_ se veía grisácea. El rostro de Severus por otra parte estaba de todos colores. El mismo sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Severus le había soltado. Se movió despacio hacia atrás mientras apagaba el _lumus_ y salía de ahí. Aquello le había dejado el corazón latiendo a mil. Salió con rapidez del dormitorio y se ocultó bajo la capa de su hermano. No estaba seguro de que había sido aquello pero le molestaba la sensación ¿Y por que rayos sus mejillas seguían calientes?

Susurró la palabra en la pared libre de cuadros y esta se abrió dejándole el paso libre. Corrió por los pasillos mientras veía la salida del castillo. Debía ser rápido para que le vieran os cuadros y sin mas se convirtió en la bestia que su magia antigua le alentaba. Con su hocico agarraba la capa de James para no perderla y con sus patas resonaban en el suelo pedregoso. Mientras iba por los pasillos miraba la luna casi desaparecida. Ir de su dormitorio al de Severus era un trecho muy largo. Pero El seguía yendo y viniendo por las noches.

Se preguntaba si realmente era solo para molestar

Subió los escalones apra llegar a su torre. Y cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos se convirtió en humano nuevamente. Respiró un par de _veces y_ entró diciendo la contraseña y ganándose un regaño de la _dama_ _gorda_ por despertarle a esas horas. Subió hasta su dormitorio donde Remus le esperaba despierto. Sentado en su cama.

—Ya estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí.

—Sirius ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo fuera del dormitorio a estas horas?

Se soltó la coleta mientras buscaba su pijama. —Solo dí un paseo nocturno.— y comenzó a desnudarse para colocar su ropa de dormir. Escuchó los pasos y sintió como Remus se acercó a El. Vio al castaño olfatear cerca de El. Odiaba cuando Remus se ponía tan _Alfa..._

—Hueles diferente...— olfateounpoco mas. —aunque he sentido este olor en ti desde hace muchos días atrás...— le miró de forma fija. —Sabes que no me gusta cuando decides hacer planes tu solo.

—no soy un niño, _Moony_...— le dijotambién sosteniendo su mirada. Últimamente ambos habían tenido ese tip _o_ deencuentros _._ No discusiones como tal pero sí solían " _chocar_ " en cuanto a opiniones e ideas.

—En lo que a mi respecta, somos niños aún, Sirius, tu y yo.— Y se volteó para ir a su cama. Se metió a ella —Buenas noches, _Padfood_.— y cerró sus cortinas.

Sirus hizo lo mismo.

…::...

..::..

.::.

No había sido su imaginación. Realmente lo había visto. Sirius Black se había convertido en un perro. En un ¡ _chucho_ _pulgoso_! Era un _animago_ y probablemente no era el único de los gryffindor que hacía aquello.

Había seguido a Black y vio como El salía por el dormitorio. Se había cubierto con algo raro e interesante y a medio camino vio como se transformaba en un perro. Como seguía corriendo con esa cosa de hacía desaparecer parte de su cuerpo y alcanzó a llegar fuera del pasillo de las mazmorras. Para perderse por los pasillos centrales.

Siempre subestimaba la inteligencia de Black, pero El sabía que ese " _roñoso_ " era inteligente o al menos astuto ya que lograba pasar todos sus exámenes. Pero, esto era el colmo. El mismo sabía que convertirse en _animago_ no era una cosa sencilla y que Sirius lo hubiera conseguido a esa edad.. era simplemente...

Totalmente enojado consigo mismo regresó a su dormitorio. Ignorando a un par de cuadros que le regañaron por andar a esas horas levantado. No podía ser que Sirius Black haya hecho tal hazaña... Pero El no se quedaría atrás.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Camino a casa, todos estaban relajados hablando en el tren. Esperando a la señora de los dulces o como los prefectos, dando los últimos reportes a los premios anuales. El estaba a un costado de la cabina de los prefectos, esperando a Lily como ella le había pedido. Mientras pensaba en su madre y que este año tampoco iría por El. Extrañaba su voz.

Lo que si no extrañaba era a su padre, quien tampoco ya vivía para ir a buscarle " _aunque_ _si_ _estuviese_ _vivo_ _tampoco_ _iría_ _a_ _la estaci_ ón" Pensó un momento.

Lily salió de la reunión con Remus tras ella. Le saludó escueto pero Remus pareció sorprendido. No le dio importancia y caminó junto a su amiga.

Desde aquel día, cuando había descubierto a Sirius como _animago_ se había dedicado también a atar cabos. Obviamente aun tenia lagunas en sus conclusiones y esperaba poder descubrirlas por el mismo una vez se pudiera convertir finalmente en un _animago_. Cabe decir – aunque menos importante – que Sirius no se había aparecido por su dormitorio desde ese entonces.

Incontrolablemente sus mejillas enrojecieron, no por recordar al _pulgoso_ ese – claro que no era por el – si no por el pequeño descontrol que había tenido aquella noche y haberlo tocado.

—Snape— la voz gruesa de Avery le llama. El junto a Nott iban de camino por los pasillos, ya se habían cambiado de ropa y parecían mas corpulentos de lo que realmente eran. —Algunos vamos a reunirnos al fondo ¿Vienes?

—yo...—

—¡Sev! ¿Recuerdas que me enseñarías ese libro?— Severus asintió, Los brazos de Lily rodeaban su brazo izquierdo. Desde lejos podría verse como un gesto de coquetería pero no por nada ellos eran amigos desde los 9 años. Eso era un candado. Si o si sería arrastrado por Lily. Avanzó dejando atrás a los Slytherin mayores.

—no iba a ir con ellos— dijo una vez se alejaron.

—lo se, pero me habías hablado de un libro que pediste prestado y me gustaría que me lo mostraras.— le sonrió. Snape asintió. Severus y ella compartían un vagón. Pero...

Sorpresa, sorpresa... El vagón ya estaba siendo utilizado por mas gente.

—este vagón ya estaba reservado, chicos.

—Lo siento, no mas espacio, además ustedes son solo dos y les sobraba espacio.— Como siempre Sirius les sonreía de aquella manera que molestaba a Snape. Este frunció el ceño. De pronto se sentía ofendido, había pasado mas de una semana desde que le habló y luego le había ignorado; y ahora así sin mas ¿volvía a dirigirle la palabra? ¿Quien se creía?

Aun con Lily agarrada de su brazo, le tomó la maleta y se la pasó para que fuera a cambiarse. Lily asintió y antes de salir del vagón totalmente le mandó una miradita de advertencia. Para que se comporten.

Obviamente Sirius no estaba solo. A su lado James miraba aburrido la ventana, aunque en realidad miraba el reflejo de la pelirroja desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Que hacen aquí?— Remus les seguía el paso y vio desde la entrada a los dos gryffindors frente a un Severus que se sacaba la capa y la guardaba en su maleta. Mientras también tomaba su suéter y se lo quitaba, revelando que bajo este la camisa era gris y no tradicional del colegio.

—si te desnudas me largo.

—lo haría si con eso me aseguro que te irás realmente...— respondió Severus mientras se acomodaba un suéter Gris oscuro y que le quedaba mas ancho de lo que debería. —Pero se que anhelas escuchar la voz de Lily. Así que te la concedo por esta vez.

—¡Yo no necesito de tus favores!— se había levantado James de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Severus, de inmediato Sirius estuvo a su lado y Remus cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Contrólate, James.

—Tu ¿realmente crees que necesito tus favores? Lily será mía tarde o temprano y lo lograré yo solo. Sin ayuda alguna de serpientes como tu.

Severus torció una sonrisa. Sabía que solo era tiempo para que el bruto explotara. Realmente había durado mucho tiempo sin molestarlo. Pero mirando a Sirius, muchas de las malas palabras que tenia para Potter se habían esfumado viendo por la ventana decidió que ya era hora de cumplir con su parte de la tregua.

—Para empezar Lily nunca será " _tuya_ ", no es un objeto, Potter, es un ser humano increíble y maravilloso; por eso mismo debes dejar de pensar en ella como si solo fuese un bonito trofeo que quieres conseguir.— En cada palabra inyectaba de su veneno pero aun nadie se le arrojaba encima por lo que suponía seguían esperando... algo... —Segundo, La conozco desde que tengo 9 años, es mi vecina, y llevo todos estos años conociéndola... Dime ¿Que has hecho tu? ¿Sabes la comida que le gusta? ¿O los libros que lee? ¿Sabes que quiere hacer al terminar el colegio? Siquiera sabes que ramo es el que más le gusta? O que sólo 5 chicas le hablan a pesar de ser tan popular...?—

De pronto, solo estaba diciendo cosas de su amiga, no eran de las realmente privadas, solo cosas que con un poco de observación y mucho oído descubriría de la pelirroja así que no se sentía mal al lanzárselas al cuatro ojos. Por otro lado; James había dejado su pose de ataque y Sirius ya no le sujetaba el brazo y hombro para evitar que le golpeara. Empujaba con suavidad a James para que tomaran asiento. Mientras Severus hacia lo mismo. Remus también tomó asiento frente a sus amigos.

—Al menos puedes decirme... ¿Por que te gusta?— Snape en su vida había hablado tanto en tampoco tiempo. Pero James si es que tenía respuesta se vio cortado al abrirse la puerta y la pelirroja mostrarse. Se había puesto un vestido con flores y amarrado su cabello. —te ves bien— le había dicho Severus de buenas a primeras, olvidándose de lo que había preguntado hace un momento atrás. Ella le sonrió y miró a los demás. James se había sonrojado completamente pero no decía nada y Sirius para molestarle había hecho con su manos un " _mas o menos_ " pero sonriendo.

Severus le había visto mal pero no había dicho mas. Lily se sentó entre Severus y Remus.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sus padres no irían a buscarla esa vez al colegio, pero dijeron que la esperarían en casa. Así que había pensado en que podían caminar juntos a casa.

—Sev ¿te parece que regresemos juntos?

—¿Los Señores Evans no vienen por ti?

Ella negó con una leve sonrisa —Dicen que ya soy mayor para eso. Fueron a buscar a Petunia y la llevarán a pasear para que no empiece temprano con el berrinche.— y sonrió un poco triste. Ella adoraba a Petunia, pero después de descubrir lo de su magia... Su hermana menor*** se había puesto desagradable con ella.

—¿Hacer cosas de muggles?— dijo mientras fruncía un poco los labios.

—no hay que perder la costumbre, Sev.— le codeó con simpatía. Sabía que a Severus no le gustaban las cosas pero siempre era agradable las cosas sencillas de la vida.

—como quieras... ¿Que hacemos con las maletas?— Lily sonrió ampliamente y le mostró su varita. —Bien, con un " _reduccio_ " bastará.— y sin mas saca su varita del bolsillo oculto de su pantalón.

Ambos siguiendo con sus planes ignorando a os demás ocupantes, hasta que la puerta se abrió y un bajito y regordete muchacho entró con las manos llenas de dulces y chocolates.

Este se sentó junto a Sirius y junto a James le sacaron algunos que llevaba en sus manos. Antes de que les quiten todos, extendió un poco los brazos para que Remus sacara los chocolates que siempre comía.

—Evans, si quieres saca, no hay problema— le dijo Sirius. Petter la miró en ese momento, con algo de precaución. Ella en cambio le sonrió y preguntó a Severus si quería.

—No gracias,—dice mientras mira a otro lado. Ella sabe que solo lo dice para llevar la contraria.

—¿Puedo sacar algunos?

—Claro. Sirius ya te ofreció.

—Pues, gracias.— dijo tomó unas piruletas y una rana de chocolate.

—si te sale _Morgana_ la quiero. Es la que me falta.

—Bien— le dijo ella. Petter parecía algo menos agradable estos días, pero de seguro era por todo lo sucedido. Lily sabía que Petter era quien mas defendía – y seguía la corriente – a James.

—Toma— le dijo a Severus, a pesar de que este había dicho que no quería algo. Sabía que su amigo la tomaría de igual manera y se la comería. Y como había pensado, Severus se la recibió con una sonrisa mínima y con cuidado abrió la caja para evitar que se le arrancara. —¿Crees que sea la que te falta?— le preguntó mientras chupaba la piruleta.

—quien sabe, me han tocado demasiadas de _Flamel_ como para sorprenderme.— respondió mientras miraba la tarjeta. En ella aparecía una bruja con ropajes oscuros, una diadema en su cabello y una sonrisa presuntuosa. —ten— se la extendió a Petter —ya la tengo— le dijo. Petter se había molestado un poco, no es como si el recibiera la basura de los demás.

—¡Oh! ¡Es Morgana!— dijo sorprendido. Ella sabía que Severus coleccionaba las cartas y que esa bruja no estaba entre las suyas. Pero Severus solía tener buen corazón cuando se lo proponía. Sin mas le sonrió mientras le daba una abrazo a medias.

—¡Mi rana!— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Hacia demasiado tiempo que Lily no le abrazaba. El ya no recordaba como debía actuar. Pero tampoco quería que su chocolate saliera por la ventana.

—Toma— le dice James molesto pero aun así con la rana entre sus dedos. Sirius a su lado parecía incomodo también.

—Gracias— dice Lily, sabiendo que si fuera por Severus no tocaría algo que provenga de James. Mas ella lo tomó y con una sonrisa a James pasó a rozar sus dedos. Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato. —Oh James, tus manos están frías— le dijo mientras le daba la rana a Severus y su propio dulce. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Potter. Este le miraba con los ojos grandes. Ella le miró curiosa y con firmeza le tomó las manos. Siempre había odiado que la gente tuviera las manos frías. Mas que nada porque cuando a ella se le enfriaban significaba que se enfermaría. —Este hechizo lo aprendí en unos libros de magia.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Son sus favoritos— Dijo Snape mientras saboreaba una anca de la ranita. Sirius había terminado sus dulces, Remus estaba entusiasmado con sus chocolates. Este mes la había pasado mal con su transformación y el chocolate siempre le animaba. Petter seguía admirando la carta de la dichosa rana y James parecía atontado al tener sus manos entre las de Lily. —Le gusta la magia antigua.

—No como a otros que les gusta la magia negra.

—Son parte de la magia antigua, Lil—dice Severus mientras chupa sus dedos cubiertos con restos de chocolate. Aun le quedaba medio animalito pero este se derretía entre sus dedos. —Sabes que es mejor saber de ellas para poder defenderse que solo ignorarlas.

—No empezaré a discutir contigo de eso frente a los demás... Listo... Vez como se acaloran de inmediato, Es magia antigua que no necesita varita. Solo fluye por tu cuerpo— Le decía a James que flexionaba sus dedos como no creyendo que lo era. El sabía que su hermano tenía un pésima circulación en la sangre y que por eso siempre tenia las manos heladas o los pies.

—Debes enseñarle a hacer ese hechizo. Siempre tiene las manos heladas.

—Bueno, es cosa de dos, realmente. No puedes calentarte a ti mismo, debe ser alguien mas quien te dé esa calor.

—Lily es quien mejor sabe hacerlo, puedes pedirle que te hechice cuando tengas frío-

Sirius sentía la tensión en la voz de Severus cuando este decía eso. Podía creer que realmente estaba cumpliendo con su parte de la tregua y ayudando a que Lily y James estén juntos?

—so-solo! Solo m-me gustan esas cosas...— Lily se había sonrojado al máximo, su rostro compitiendo con el color de su cabello. Severus tenía cara de amargado, pero algo en Sirius le hizo suspirar internamente por ese rostro aniñado y molesto.

—Sirius... responde...

—Eh?

—Te pregunto si al final ¿has tomado la decisión?

—¿Que cosa?

—¿que si te vas a ir de tu casa o no? Has estado hablando de eso prácticamente desde vacaciones de navidad.

—a-ah... yo— y miró a James, El no le había contado eso a su amigo. Solo Remus lo sabía y por casualidad. Pero este le sonríe. Aun con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa radiante.

—Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa.

—¿Por que querrías irte?

Esa había sido Lily quien le había preguntado. Cuando le vio, ella parecía ligeramente intimidada, de seguro por meterse en la conversación.

Sirius sonríe —Mi casa está llena de brujos con mente cerrada, Supremacía de sangre y blah blah blah sin sentido que solo pudre mentes.— Dice realmente molesto mientras recuerda a su madre y sus tontas ideas.

—Padre también era de mente cerrada. Le molestaba la magia y muchas cosas en realidad. Había llegado a un punto en que prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en casa.— Severus parecía algo perdido, de la misma manera en la que El se había perdido un momento atrás con sus pensamientos.

—¿Y te fuiste de tu casa también?—preguntó genuinamente interesado Remus.

Severus parece recuperarse. Pero sigue comiendo su chocolate " _No debería hacer eso cuando esta frente a otros... es_ _demasiado._ _._." Pero se detiene justo antes de terminar esa frase en su mente. Pestañea y le quita otro dulce a Petter que parecía mas interesado en los rasgos de la bruja en su estampilla que otra cosa. En serio, como alguien podía ser tan obsesivo con un pedazo de lámina.

—Sus padres murieron. Tia Eileen murió hace dos años y El señor Snape hace unos meses.— Contestó Lily, sabiendo que a Severus no le gustaba hablar de eso. Le dio unas palmaditas al brazo de Severus. Pero este no demostró que le haya molestado el comentario.

—Lo lamento Snape. Perder a la familia siempre es un proceso difícil— bien lo sabía Remus, su madre había muerto hacia un año más o menos. Solo le quedaba su padre.

—Mhnn— fue toda la respuesta de Severus. De pronto Sirius sentía que ya no le agradaba ver el rostro de Severus... " _Al menos, no con ese dolor que trataba de esconder_ "

…::...

..::..

.::.

Una vez que todos llegaron a la estación; el tumulto de niños comenzó a bajar las cosas, Pero ellos esperaron hasta que la mayoría se hubiera ido. Cuando eso sucedió entre todos bajaron sus cosas.

—Aun así, no soy buena con los _reduccio_ en animales.

—yo lo hago.— dijo mientras con su varita hacia el conjuro. No podían caminar por ahí con sus mascotas en jaulas.

Se metieron las cosas a los bolsillos y bajaron. Al salir del tren les preguntaron por sus cosas pero estos dijeron que estaban seguras para que no les moleste en el camino. Los adultos sabían que ambos niños eran responsables y ya mayores como para valerse por ellos al llegar a casa.

—Bien ¿por donde deberíamos ir?

—Tu lo pensaste, tu dime.

—Oh Severus, este día has hablado tanto...

—Lily... ven vamos a ver una película.

—¿que es una _película_?— Lily y El se asustaron un momento al escuchar hablar a James. Se voltearon y los vieron sin sus cosas y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?— Lily le miró confundida.

—Una serie de imágenes con sonido.

—¿Como las fotografías?

—si— respondieron ambos. Al parecer Lily solía olvidar que habían magos que no sabían que cosas hacían los muggles.

—Queremos ir también.

—No.— dijo El mientras miraba a Sirius. Se supone que respetarían sus momentos con Lily... Comenzó a molestarse mientras apretaba los puños " _incluso ayudé al imbe_ _c_ _il_!" gritaba su interior.

—Ah pero Sev, ellos parecen genuinamente interesados no crees que...

—Esas cosas son de lo primero que enseñan en la clase de Muggles.

—No es cierto. Además ustedes no van a esas clases, no saben que enseñan.

—soy mestizo. Creí que era obvio el porque no asistiría a esas clases.

—Y yo soy hija de muggles, creo que eso no es desconocido para cualquiera.

—está bien. Ya iremos a eso de las películas, hermano. Por mientras ¿Por que no vamos a tu casa?

—Bien— dijo James molesto.

—Bien, adiós Evans, Bye _Severus_.— dijo con una sonrisa. Sev quedó helado de pronto. Porque tenía que decir su nombre.

—ustedes...— Murmuró Lily... —¿Sev, que está pasando?

—Sólo hablamos Lily... Solo eso—le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo y caminaban fuera de la estación. El cinema no quedaba lejos.

…::...

..::..

.::.

solo unos días había estado en casa y ya se sentía sofocada. Estaba feliz de hablar con sus padres, aunque su madre se veía algo decaída últimamente y su padre parecía haber envejecido mientras ella no estaba. Su hermanita Petunia era el mayor problema. Claro, no se llevaban mas de un año, y no solían verse por meses, pero aun así. Petunia no parecía extrañarle ni un poquito. Ni siquiera la palabra le dirigía. En su calendario tenía marcada la fecha en la que Snape iría a la dichosa fiesta y buscando entre sus libros de historia esperaba encontrar cosas de etiqueta. También había aprovechado de hacer un viaje rápido a Londres mágico para comprar algún libro de costumbres nobles. Cada cosa que decía así le asombraba y asustaba a la vez, tenían costumbres extrañas, aunque no tantas si se ponía a pensar en que los reyes muggles habían tenido costumbres similares en cuanto a su servidumbre y demás lacayos.

Metió el libro dentro de su mochila y terminó de arreglarse. Le había enviado a Severus una nota diciendo que iría hoy a su casa. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con una Petunia muy arreglada que también salía de su dormitorio. Le dedicó una mirada helada y un desaire. Luego bajó las escaleras y sin decir algo simplemente salió.

—Mamá, voy a casa de mi amigo, vuelvo por la tarde. Petunia acaba de salir.

—Bueno, hija.— había dicho simplemente su madre.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de casa. Caminó un par de minutos y sonrió cuando vio la fachada de la familia Snape.

De a saltitos subió los escalones, afirmándose en la baranda de la escalera. Por suerte no se apoyó demasiado fuerte ya que esta se movió de un lado a otro.

Bajó unos peldaños y vio la fachada. Estaba despintada y parecía agrietada. Se preguntaba si la madera estaba en buena condición o ya se había podrido. Sacó su varita. —" _reparo_ "— dijo con simpleza y la baranda volvió a su estado original. Subió de nuevo los peldaños y tocó la puerta. Unos pasos apresurados mientras ella se balanceaba en su puesto le indicaron que Severus iba a toda prisa a abrirle la puerta y le sonrió cuando vio su rostro con algo de hollín.

—Severus...?

—ven pasa.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Su casa estaba hecha un desastre, eso era claro, por ello cuando regresó de Hogwarts de inmediato se había dedicado a limpiar y dejar lo mas " _acogedor_ " que pudiera su hogar. Había usado los _polvos_ _Flú_ e ido a comprar algunas cosas con el poco dinero que poseía. Se había encontrado con un viejo amigo de su madre que tenía una tiendita de pociones y luego de charlar un rato este le había pedido que fuera a ayudarle de vez en cuando. Severus pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer algo de dinero mientras estaba en casa y así también aprender sobre pociones.

Pasados unos días y cuando recibió la nota de Lily se puso como loco a arreglar su hogar, puesto que realmente se veía mas triste de lo que creía. Había pensado en re-decorar... o bien aguantarse hasta hacer dinero y vender la casa que nada de buenos recuerdos le guardaba.

Recién llegaba con sus materiales cuando tocaban a la puerta.

—Severus...?

Definitivamente era Lily. —Ven pasa, Hola Lily. Te vez bien.— y definitivamente estaba feliz de verla.

—Hola Sev— responde ella un poco avergonzada al no haberle saludado primero. —¿por que tienes hollín en el rostro?

—Estuve en el c _allejón Diagon_ hace poco. Hay alguien que me ofreció trabajo temporal.

—¡Eso es genial Severus! ¿En donde es?

—Es en " _Poison &poisoned by DB_" Es pequeña en comparación a las otras de la calle principal pero..

—No son pociones peligrosas.

—hay de todo Lily, no te preocupes, solo ayudo a acomodar los ingredientes, aprendo un poco y me dan dinero por la ayuda.

—Bien— dijo poco convencida.

—Y dime, tu mensaje decía que vendrías hoy, pero creo que llegas temprano ¿Está todo bien?

—Ah si— dice ella mientras le indica que vallan a la cocina para que prepare un poco de te para ambos. —Encontré unos libros que podrían servirte para la reunión de tu amigo.

—Oh, bien, los leeré esta noche ¿te parece?— ella asintió, pero igual se veía nerviosa —¿Pasa algo?— y se sientan junto a la ventana donde Severus había puesto una mesita de te para dos.

—No es nada. Me habían preocupado algunas tradiciones pero dudo que realmente en esa reunión vallan a hacer algo como _esto_ y _aquello_.

—Oh Lily— Le dice, Su amiga podía ser demasiado sobre protectora con el. Algunas veces, pensaba en su madre... con un movimiento de su varita – porque siempre tenía su varita junto a El – atrajo el libro y lo hojeó. Vio algunas costumbres casi barbáricas que realmente ya no estaban en uso ahora entendía porque Lily se había preocupado. —¿Puedo marcar algunas cosas?— le preguntó El solía hacer eso con los libros. Todos estaban en las mismas. Ella asintió. De la misma manera que el libro una pluma con tinta fue traída con la magia y sin mas empezó a tachar cosas y anotar otras.

El libro no era muy grueso, de hecho se sorprendía que Lily hubiera encontrado algo tan resumido. Pero también muchas de esas costumbres no eran ya ni siquiera pensada por las familias nobles, bueno, puede que en alguna que otra aún se hagan los sacrificios pero de Londres al menos, el no conocía alguna. Una vez terminado, se lo entregó, hizo una mínima sonrisa y bebió de su te.

—Marcaste muchas cosas—

—No, las taché. Muchas de esas costumbres ya no se practican. Te lo dije Lil, Mi madre provenía de una familia sangre pura. Ella me enseñó todo lo que pudo. Incluso si a mi padre no le parecía aquello.

Ella asentía mas tranquila mientras leía el libro.

Pasaron el día con ella leyendo en voz alta y Severus explicándole algunas cosas. Claro, habían costumbres que ni El mismo recordaba con totalidad como eran, pero al menos y gracias al libro pudo recordar.

Había sido una tarde productiva.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Los siguientes días, se la habían pasado en la casa de Severus mientras El le comentaba que quería arreglar su casa. Por supuesto, ellos eran magos, no era nada que un reparo por aquí o reparo por allá no arreglaran, pero también, ella le había insistido en que sería divertido si lo hacían al modo muggle. Pintar algunas cosas con brochas, mover cosas con las manos y así. Snape le había puesto mala cara pero había aceptado. Así mismo El también podría decidir que cosa debía quedarse y que ser destruido. Así fue que durante esos días se dedicaron a ello.

—¡Sev!— Había recordado de pronto —¿Que vas a ponerte para la reunión?

Después de que habían estado toda la tarde hace días viendo que cosas se debían y no hacer, Lily había estado mas tranquila con respecto a la reunión. Su amigo se había ausentado un momento del comedor y partido hacía su dormitorio. Mientras ella seguía limpiando las ventanas. Sus manos estaban algo sucias y cubiertas de espuma, pero era divertido no usar la magia para algo tan sencillo como limpiar vidrios.

Severus regresó unos minutos después con una túnica envuelta en plástico pero brillaba a contra luz.

—Eso ¿eso es un encantamiento de conservación?

—Madre se lo regaló a mi padre cuando se casaron, más El nunca lo usó.

—Entonces ¿Es una túnica de gala?

—Si, ella pensaba que padre lo aceptaría, eventualmente...— Lily vio la expresión melancólica en el rostro de Sev. Pensó en lo agradecida que debía estar de que sus padres fuesen comprensivos respecto a la magia. Por un momento pensó que hubiese sido de Sev si su padre también hubiera apoyado la magia.

—Y ¿Que mas tienes? No creo que solo vallas a lucir eso...?!— Lily trataba de animarlo. Sev hizo un asomo de sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella misma se sonrojó pero rió.

—El resto aun no lo veo. Le pregunté a Lucius si debía usar algo formal pero me dijo que sólo lo normal— La cara de Sev para este momento era divertida. El no solía hacer ese tipo de expresiones; mostrarse tan abierto en general, solo con ella, en contadas ocasiones.

—Has visto la moda muggle estos días?— Sev negó. —Que te parece si vamos al centro y vemos algo no muy caro pero elegante para tu fiesta.—

Snape dudó. Pero asintió mientras volvía a guardar la túnica y se preparaba para salir. Después de todo, parecía ser un buen día para ir de compras.

...

La moda en estos días era demasiado brillante para Sev, pensaba Lily. Después de una tarde completa recorriendo los bazares, no habían encontrado algo que le agradase a Sev, lo cual no era muy raro, cuando la ropa le quedaba ajustada y sólo hacía que se viera muy chillón. Incluso ella pensaba que el amarillo canario lo hacía verse mas enfermo que alegre.

—Bueno, tampoco el exceso de color es lo tuyo. Y cae en el mal gusto.

—de acuerdo.

—Pero creo que esto si está bien para ti.

—Bueno, es monocromático...

—Vendido— Lily no era muy adepta a las compra, más, como cualquier chica de su edad lo disfrutaba; aunque ya estaba cansada y quería volver a casa.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

(*) Cuando yo iba al cole tenía un maestro que gustaba de hacernos exámenes "sorpresa" a tres días de terminar el año escolar. Lo hacía a modo de evaluar lo que habíamos aprendido y sobre que debía reforzar para el año siguiente. El examen de evaluación a inicio de curso? Eso mismo pero mi maestro se adelantaba unos dos meses. Supuse que Slughorn podía ser de los mismos.

(**) Quería poner que lo agarraba con la boca, pero supuse que sería demasiado animalesco, incluso para Sirius.

(***) En la **wiki** de **Harry Potter** dice que _Petunia y Lily se llevaban por unos meses pero que eran del mismo año_. Bien, eso no me quedó del todo claro – las cuentas no me daban -; Entonces le puse mas meses a los meses :p y al final quedaron con un año y 3 meses de diferencia. - ó 15 meses -. Pero es lo suficiente como para que Petunia sea un año menor o un grado menos que Lily.

Otra cosa, recuerden que esto sucede en **la década de los 70** y honestamente... valla años. En lo que a mi respecta, no me gustó mucho en cuanto a la ropa para hombres. Hay años mejores en ese sentido.

Está claro que los magos _van a su propia bola_ y su moda no se rige por la de los muggles, pero me hizo en gracia que Sev se vea diferente al resto... Ah~ Ah~ Pero no TAN diferente! jsjsjs

(*) _**Damocles**_ es el creador de la poción matalobos. Según la wiki se creó pasados la mitad de la década de los 70. O sea, entre los años 76' y 79'.


	3. Esos

**ANTES DE ESOS TIEMPOS.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Acomodaba su ropa a cada instante, no estaba acostumbrado a la ropa tan ajustada. El no era fan de la moda – eso estaba mas que claro, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando ve las fachas que usaban los muggles en esta época; pero también sabía que debía verse bien, para no dejar en vergüenza a su amigo Lucius.

—¡Severus...!— Lucius estaba impecable con su atuendo gris y pequeñas plumas negras en el borde de su túnica. A su lado, Narcissa, tan hermosa como la recordaba del colegio. Su cabello rubio estaba tomado a los costados cayendo sobre sus hombros con elegancia. Su túnica similar a la de Lucius le hizo preguntarse si la combinación había sido a propósito o sólo casualidad. Snape hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando ellos estuvieron frente a El.

—Felicidades, supongo.— En realidad no tenía pensado que le diría en cuanto los viera. El estaba al tanto de la situación de ambos. —Es bueno que ya le hayan puesto una fecha...?— No recordaba que fuera tan malo para socializar... Con Lucius y Narcissa, claro. Que le pasaba?

—Sí, lo hablamos entre las familias, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que nos casaremos pronto pero no tendremos hijos de momento.— Ambos parecían mas aliviados hablándolo con El. Seguramente porque sólo El sabía la historia completa.

—Ten, es uhmnn un presente. Por su compromiso.— Era un paquete pequeño. Pero estaba seguro, sería lo mas útil para Lucius, al menos.

—Es... Es... Lo que...

—Cuando lo abras lo sabrás.

Lucius abrió el pequeño paquete. Snape había conseguido aquello con su " _jefe_ " en la tienda de pociones. Era la planta de la que tanto habían hablado. Crecía en los bosques, de forma salvaje; pero como solía suceder, cuando se se necesitaba con _urgencia,_ nunca se encontraba.

—¿Como la has conseguido?

—Tengo un buen trabajo de verano.— le arrebató la planta de las manos y la miró con cuidado. —Estoy seguro de sus propiedades, el pocionista para el que trabajo está usándola para contrarrestar efectos negativos en quienes han sido mordidos por hombres lobos, pero creo que también ayudara en tu " _situación_ " y...— Lucius miraba encantado a la planta. Severus sonrió un poco y la guardó en la cajita sobre las manos de Lucius.

—Ven, estábamos hablando con algunos conocidos y...— Había interrumpido Narcissa, ella miraba agradecida por el regalo. Puesto que también sería en su beneficio si daba resultado.

—Amo Malfoy, han llegado más invitados. Amo.

—¿Y que esperas? Que vengan al salón de inmediato.

—Puedo decir que soy el único que fue recibido por ambos?

Ambos rubios no respondieron, pero las pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro confirmaron el privilegio de Snape. Aquello le hizo elevar el mentón. Tan importante como para ser recibido por el propio dueño de la fiesta.

…

No podía negar que se sentía diferente en compañía de todos esos magos y brujas. La mayoría sobrepasaba su edad por algunos años, hablando de la universidad y sus empresas, de sus familias y de cuanto oro tenían en sus arcas; y El? El se había gastado su pequeño sueldo en el suéter blanco con lineas negras que iba bien ajustado a su torso; en la beettle verde oscura bajo su suéter y en esos pantalones ajustados y acampanados que le hacían moverse raro de lo apretados que estaban.

En algún momento de la tarde la conversación en varios grupos trataba del mismo tema. El mismo tedioso tema al que Severus rehuía tanto. Los _caballeros_ _oscuros_. Hablar sobre ese tipo loco y obsesionado con el poder no era algo que le interesara a Snape. Por supuesto que ser participe en aquel selecto grupo tendría sus ventajas en mas de un sentido... pero el solo imaginar que su amiga Lily podría salir perdiendo en toda esta supuesta " _revolución_ " que Voldemort quería hacer... No le terminaba de convencer.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Reggi.

—Hermano...— A Regulus le molestaba seriamente que Sirius le llamara de esa forma. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia Severus, no solo por pertenecer a la misma casa, si no porque respetaba un poco al mayor. —Severus, que bueno que estas aquí... ¿Has visto a mi prima?

—Bella está por allá— y señaló un grupo grande de magos algo mas mayores que ellos, la estruendosa risa de la prima Black no se hizo esperar. Sirius y Regulus se tensaron un momento.

—Narcissa no me dijo que la loca vendría también... Me voy— y se dio la media vuelta.

—¡Espera Sirius!— le dijo Regulus tomándole de la túnica —no me dejes solo, sabes que no aguanto a Bella!

Regulus había vuelto a olvidar su pose altanera y se sujetaba con ambas manos de la túnica de Sirius para que este no siguiera avanzando.

—Ve con Cissy entonces, sabes que tampoco me agrada ella. O su noviecito.

—¿Demasiada alcurnia para un _chucho_ _pulgoso_ como tu, Black?— No había evitado que las palabras salieran de su boca, desde que había descubierto que Sirius podía transformarse en animal, no había dejado de pensar en nuevas formas de insultarlo ahora que sabía que podía convertirse en perro también.

—¿Como me has dicho?

— _chucho_ _pulgoso_...

—¿Quien te has creído para decirme de esa _forma_... _Snivellus_?

—Que te trate como animal debería ser de tus menores males en este momento, _roñoso_ — dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

—Pero que...

—Miren con quien me encuentro en esta _agradable_ reunión ¿Cómo has estado querido?— Aquella voz, era de la inconfundible Bellatrix. Severus había alcanzado a escucharla, pero había logrado escaparse de aquella bruja justo a tiempo. Lo sentía por Regulus, que le caía bien, para ser un Black " _Bueno, Narcissa no me desagrada, tampoco_ "

…::...

..::..

.::.

Avanzados la tarde y luego de la increíble escapada de su prima Bellatrix, Sirius rondó por el salón, llegó hasta las puertas de cristal y caminó hacia el patio. La estúpida mansión de Malfoy era un lugar increíble... increíblemente ostentoso. Habían algunos animales rondando por ahí de los que desconocía nombre y procedencia, pero no le importaba mucho; aunque su can interior pensaba en lo divertido que seria corretearlos por ahí... Un pensamiento que murió tan pronto como nació e su mente...

Habían veces en que podía sentir como su animal interior exigía que le liberara durante mas tiempo; pero bien sabía El que no debía... No por ahora.

Mientras paseaba por el prado, vio como más de los esnob salían también; algunos emparejados y otros en pequeños grupos. Pronto su prima y el noviecito ese darían el anuncio de la fecha y comerían de esos pastelitos que se ofrecen en aquellas fiestas. Sin embargo todo lo que pensaba quedó perdido cuando divisó a cierto pelinegro que parecía ser el centro de atención de un gran grupo de jóvenes magos; su prima Bellatrix y Rodolphus, si no se equivocaba, estaban también. La estridente risa de su prima le talaba en el tímpano.

Severus se veía tenso, con sus brazos a los costados, le veía de perfil; el rostro mirando a cualquier cosa que no fuera el grupo a su lado... Podría simplemente dejarlo ahí, así como El le había dejado antes a merced de su primita... Pero una parte de El...

 _Esa jodida parte que no se negaba a morir..._

Le hizo dar pasos apresurados hasta donde se encontraban. Agudizando el oído – que bastante se le había desarrollado siendo animago – pudo escuchar retazos de la conversación. En cuanto escucho sobre " _El señor tenebroso"_ sus pasos perdieron firmeza. No era que le asustara aquel tipo, simplemente fue consciente de algo... verdadero.

Estaban afuera. En la casa de un sangre pura... Con muchos sangre pura a su alrededor, en una época en la que la supremacía de sangre se imponía cada vez más, en donde los magos y brujas estaban escogiendo bandos. Y El, que estaba seguro era del bando correcto, se encontraba rodeado de enemigos. Preparó su varita antes de siquiera ser consciente de aquello y reanudo el camino hacia Severus – punto y a parte, no estaba seguro de cuando, pero en su mente había estado llamando a _Severus_ y no a _Snape_ o _snivellus_ , Era algo que no solía pensar, pero de que estaba presente en su mente, lo estaba... La duda, la pregunta ¿ _Por que Severus_? -; una vez cerca del azabache, fue inmediatamente reconocido por los otros. Algunos rostros cambiaron inmediatamente, para ninguno de los presentes era desconocido que Sirius Black no era un Black más, no consentía la pureza de sangre y además prefería a los idiotas leones.

—¡Severus! Te había estado buscando desde hace horas, Aun tenemos pendiente nuestra charla.—Y le sonrió como siempre. Mas Severus que parecía realmente incomodo ahí le había fruncido el ceño en cuanto le vio. Sirius comprendió la frase no dicha " _no soy una maldita damisela para que vengas a rescatarme"_ \- O algo así. No sabía si a Snape le iban esas analogías -.

Severus miró de refilón al grupo y luego a El —Si, supongo que debo ponerme al tanto con el asunto.

—¡Excelente!— Severus siguiéndole el juego era tan poco común que no podía dejar de maravillarse cuando aceptaba algo en lo que El hubiera participado. —Ven, — Miró a su prima, —si nos disculpas, querida primita, me voy a raptar a esta...— miró de pies a cabeza a Severus, claro que ya lo había hecho en cuanto le vio en el gran salón, nunca hubiera creído que ese flacucho chico que usaba grandes ropajes tuviera tan buenas... formas — _encantadora serpiente_ — y pasando un brazo por la espalda de Severus se lo llevó hacia el otro lado de donde estaba el grupo.

Una vez alejados, le explotó la bomba. —¿¡ _Hijo de tu grandisima madre_ , como se te ocurre hacer eso!? ¿Te crees que soy un _muggle_ indefenso que necesita ayuda con los magos tenebrosos!?— El rostro de Snape no era ilegible como siempre, tenía las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos brillantes y fieros, su rostro molesto y sus brazos se movían lo mas lejos posible de sus costados. Sirius nunca había visto así a Snape, ni siquiera aquel día cuando les había ridiculizado luego de los TIMO. Ni cuando en las noche lo amarraba a su cama – eso suena tan... sucio... y nada real a lo que su mente dibujaba cuando pensaba en eso -, para cumplir con la tregua. Este Severus estaba listo para lanzarle un hechizo si no fuera por...

—Entonces si son de la orden oscura..— Dijo mas para si mientras veía al grupo mirarlos a la distancia. Parecían molestos. Como si la presa se les hubiera escapado.

—Que...?!— Por un momento El rostro libido de Severus blanqueó a su tono cenizo de siempre. Inspiró con fuerza calmándose y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ese día se había hecho una coleta y algunos mechones caían a los costados de su rostro. Se veía tan diferente a como siempre le había visto. —Escucha, solo era una analogía, no sabría decir con certeza si lo son o no...— Tal vez podía pasearse por ahí y escuchar algunas conversaciones, " _¡Rayos! De haberlo sabido hubiera_ _traído_ _la capa de James"_ Pensaba, intentando ver como conseguir información de aquel grupo —Oye, Black— dos manos se posaron en sus hombros. De inmediato se puso rígido su cuerpo. Miró al frente, era Severus. Increíblemente incómodo pero le tenía de los hombros —No vallas a hacer alguna estupidez. Créelo o no, Lucius no permitiría, que alguno de ellos hiciera algo raro o que tu espíes a sus invitados. Le falta poco a la fiesta por terminar. Y cada uno se irá a casa.— La voz de Severus era calmada, y parecía intentar que Sirius siguiera la orden. Sus manos temblaban levemente sobre sus hombros pero seguían ahí. —Además, tu has venido con tu hermano y...— Le soltó los hombros para ver en todos lados —Por cierto ¿dónde está Regulus?

—Con Narcissa, siempre ha sido muy pegote a ella, espero que a Lucius no le moleste la presencia de mi hermanito...— Le hacía gracia que al platinado ese debía aguantarse la tozudez de su hermano menor —¡bah! Tendrá que aguantarse. Narcissa lo consciente mucho.

—no es el único.

—mhnn...— Severus había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho. Verlo con un color que no fuera el típico gris y negro del colegio era algo que le agradaba – tachen eso, no le agradaba. Nop, no lo hacía -. Su rostro como siempre serio tenía esta vez la ceja izquierda un poco elevada y podía jurar que sus comisuras estaban elevadas... ¿Se estaba burlando de El? Bueno, que siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez... Era mas... menos desagradable...? —yo no consiento a mi hermano, es una _serpiente_ igual que tu, no tengo porque mimarlo?!— Bueno, ni El se creía eso. Black sabía que alguien podía asistir a Slytherin y no terminar como un _hijodeputa_ arrogante... - Andrómeda, era un ejemplo. Casada con un muggle y con una graciosa hija de 3 años. - Pero habían costumbres que no se le quitaban... Como hablar de mas. Aun así Severus le miraba de la misma forma, no se había ofendido por lo de serpiente o " _igual que tu"._

—No importa lo que digas. Aceptaste la invitación porque eso quería Regulus. Sé cuanto odias estas cosas. _Pulgoso_ _rebelde._ — dijo con sorna. Esta vez si que no se aguantó porque le decía de esa forma...?!

—Ya para con eso de tratarme como si fuera un animal que...— Pero no pudo continuar su frase. Se le quedó viendo a mitad de la frase. Su boca se había abierto ligeramente mostrando parte de su dentadura, como amenazando una sonrisa... Pero El solo podía pensar en esa noche, la última vez que fue a su dormitorio, cuando se fue antes a su habitación. Con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer. —tu...

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Severus, Sirius... que...?— La rubia parecía sorprendida, pero se recupero de inmediato y su rostro volvió a ser sobrio, —Como sea, vamos a anunciar algo, y luego iremos a comer algo al interior ¿nos acompañan?— asintió mientras Narcissa se daba media vuelta y regresaba al interior.

Dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca, caminó hasta estar junto a Narcissa, ambos en silencio avanzaron.

Severus parecía ser poco El cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con Sirius, cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y... _desagradar,_ pero por mas que quisiera mantener distancias, siempre terminaba hablando – o discutiendo – con el Black. Parece que el bobo finalmente se había dado cuenta de que ya le habían descubierto el secreto cuando Narcissa, llegó a interrumpirles. Se abstuvo de voltear y saber si Black les seguía el ritmo. De alguna forma quería que entendiera en lo que se metería si hacía las estupideces de siempre. El impulso de tocarlo para que le preste atención... Le había costado contener... Lo que sea que sintió cuando sintió la calidez en sus manos.

Definitivamente no era el mismo cuando estaba junto a Black.

…

—Me parece una buena fecha— dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el estudio de la Mansión Malfoy. Severus quería preguntarle algunas cosas y ahora que la fiesta daba por finalizada le parecía un buen momento.

—Narcissa la eligió. Cree que es un buen momento para las protecciones y para tener contento a los ancestros.— respondió Lucius mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Se habían sentado junto a una butacas cerca del ventanal. Una mesita de te tenía preparado la porcelana para el momento.

—Lucius. Quería preguntarte algo... Desde hace unas semanas atrás— comenzó a decir mientras acercaba la taza de te a su boca y daba un sorbo.

—No recuerdo sobre el examen sorpresa de Mcgonagall al inicio del sexto año.— Lucius respondió mientras imitaba al menor.

—No era... Examen sorpresa...?— Pero Lucius le miró de la misma forma que siempre. Solo su ceja izquierda cambió mínimamente. —no bromees con eso— Lucius tenía un humor extraño. Su voz podía sonar fría, su rostro inmutable pero cuando le llegabas a conocer, sabías que bromeaba mas de la mitad del tiempo. —¿Es cierto que eres un animago?(*)

—No, no lo es.— Soltó en largo suspiro y con calma, tomó un poco mas de su té. —Lo intenté...— Le dijo mientras dejaba la taza de lado. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas y le miró atentamente. —Mira, no es algo que me guste andar revelando por ahí. Hice los pasos que debía hacer. Y ya sabía conjurar todos los hechizos que debía hacer. Incluso esperé la estúpida tormenta eléctrica que es lo más tedioso de todo... Pero cuando la bebí...— Se detuvo abruptamente. Miró hacía la ventana. Al cielo oscuro. Severus podía ver la decepción y la frustración en sus ojos —mi cuerpo la rechazó. Pensé que la había hecho mal y... Me asusté— Snape no contuvo su asombro. Lucius nunca había dicho algo así —No me mires así, cuando la poción no se hace bien, no te transformas en un animal completo y no puedes volver a ser humano por completo... No eres ni lo uno, ni o otro... Cuando busqué sobre eso en la biblioteca... Descubrí el problema.

—Tu maldición.

—Exacto.— Los Malfoy tenían un mal secreto que los acongojaba desde hacía generaciones ya. Tanto tiempo había pasado que no recordaban desde cuando había iniciado. Solo sabían que existía en ellos. Y aunque sabían como " _terminar_ " con esa situación, aún no llegaba aquel que lo lograra.

—Lucius, me has contado sobre la dichosa planta. Yo mismo he estado estudiando sobre sus propiedades, pero ¿Como crees que eso ayude en tu... ehmnn _situación_?

—De igual forma que en como se usa para la poción _Despertar._ Ayudará a que los síntomas no me afecten y me despertará de la niebla que cubre mi mente cuando entro... ¿Entiendes?— Lucius no se atrevía a decir las cosas como eran, sobre todo en lo que a El respecta. Al igual que los varones en su familia; creen que no hablar de ello es la forma de que se olvide. Pero la maldición no desaparece, solo se transmite de hijo en hijo.

—Lucius ¿No sería más fácil solo hacer lo que su voluntad y...

—No— dijo tajante —¡No me voy a rebajar de tal forma!

—Esto es ridículo, incluso para ti Lucius. Vas a experimentar contigo mismo, tratar de crear una cura para algo que...

—No te atrevas...

—se sanaría si sólo dejaras salir tu parte bestial.

—¡Nunca me rebajaré a ser presa de esos bajos instintos!— Su voz se elevó conforme se ponía de pie. —¡No soy una estúpida bestia que solo busca saciar su _hambre_!— Sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira y sus ojos furiosos, caminó en la salita como León enjaulado —Provengo de un antiguo y puro linaje de magos... y

—Si fueras mas honesto contigo mismo esto habría terminado hace mucho.— Dijo Severus también molesto. Siempre terminaban en lo mismo.

—¡Si hubiera nacido mujer también se hubiera acabado rápido!— Y ahí estaba el mayor de los problemas. —No se si es porque nacemos solo hombres es esta condición... o si es un castigo por lo que aquel pariente le haya hecho pero... No pienso rebajarme. No seré un monstruo.

—Pero dejaras que tu hijo tenga tu mismo mal.

—Severus...

—Lucius.— Severus se veía decidido. El no era de mente tan cerrada como podrían pensar. Estaba consciente que en la familia Malfoy el mayor problema era el rol que les tocaría si debían cumplir con la famosa " _condición_ " para romper la maldición. —Si tu, no cumples con esa voluntad, Se hereda a tu hijo y así sucesivamente. Tu, de entre todos los Malfoy que han nacido hasta ahora, puedes ser quien la rompa y no quieres ¿sólo por tu orgullo?

—No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo. Sentir aquello de vez en cuando no se compara a ser portador.— sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero esta vez lucía mas calmado. Volvió a sentarse. Tomó más té mientras trataba de calmarse. Para una vez que Severus lo veía hacer otro gesto y era de enojo. —Tengo a Narcissa, ella ha sido un apoyo incondicional y es la bruja mas talentosa que he conocido en magia antigua. Se que la poción será efectiva. No la hará desaparecer, pero será mas débil con mi hijo y el la tomará y será mas débil en su hijo y eventualmente desaparecerá.

—Eso mismo dice mi jefe... " _esta poción va a debilitar los_ _síntomas_ _, eventualmente los hijos no sufrirán las consecuencias de la_ _licantropía_ _heredara"_

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Pues está mal. Los hijos de licántropos no son hombres lobos. Creía que lo sabía. Pero no quiero contradecirlo porque creo que si será de ayuda para esas personas.— Miró a Lucius. —El punto es que, Lucius, no conocemos a las bestias y seres que nos rodean, no las conocemos porque no nos acercamos a ellas. Crear pociones con falsas esperanzas no lo harán mejor, ni para tu problema o el de los hombres lobos.

—¿Desde cuando piensas eso?

—Yo... He estado leyendo cosas.— le dijo algo incomodó. Había estado pensado muchas cosas desde que había estado alejado de Lily y luego se habían reconciliado. Desde que Vio a Sirius convertirse en perro y pensó por un momento si en vez de animago era hombre lobo... Desde que trabajaba con el señor Damocles**. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que...

—Entonces ¿intentaras convertirte en animago?

—que? Como?

—la pregunta fue demasiado obvia.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Recuérdame ¿Por que hacemos esto?

—Me llegó una lechuza a casa,— Decía ella mientras miraba algo avergonzada por la ventana del bus. —Sólo fue... Sólo quería intentarlo...

—-Lily...

—Sí, yo... Creo que ha cambiado— dijo más bajito. Temerosa de lo que su amigo pudiera decirle.. Bueno, hasta hace unos meses atrás ella solo hablaba pestes del muchacho decir ahora que quería salir con El, intentar llevarse mejor era...

—¿No es muy pronto para decir eso?— y llevaba verdad, que era lo que mas le resonaba en la cabeza.

—Yo... mhnn... Creo que así como ya te hablas más con Black, yo podía hacer el intento de conocer a James y...

Severus se cruzó de brazos y la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza —" _Hablar mas con Black"_? Fue cosa de El. Sabes que por mi no le dirijo la palabra.

—Bueno, sólo quiero ver que pasa si trato con El. No es como si fuese a casar con Potter o algo así!?— y se rió un poco, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que se le había metido en la cabeza para aceptar la salida.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché lo último.

—Sev— Lo sabía iban a tener esa discusión de siempre.

—Lily, mira... Yo, ya no quiero más de esto—y levantó un poco los brazos. Su actitud había cambiado últimamente, era mas abierto y comunicativo, ella sabía que aquel cambio fue debido a algo más, pero sea lo que fuere no se lo había contado —No sé por que les dio la curiosidad de pronto. Pero si quieren ver la estúpida película está bien. Ve con El.— En su rostro podía ver cuanto le molestaba decir esas palabras. Pero no estaban discutiendo.

—Gracias Sev.— dijo y pararon el bus, estaban a una calle del cine.

—No me des las gracias, no soy tu madre— y volvió a cruzar los brazos mientras se acomodaba en la butaca —Lo que yo no sé, es que hago aquí.— mientras caminaban al local. Habían quedado en encontrarse en las afueras del cine.

Ella sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. —Eso es porque eres mi mejor amigo. No saldría a solas con James al cine.— le sonrió algo divertida. —Dudo que siquiera haya paseado por las calles con muggles.

Severus rio entonces.

—¿Qué es divertido?— la voz inconfundible de james Potter tras ellos. Se preguntaba si habría estado esperándole.

—El tiempo de calidad, Potter, seguro que no sabes que es eso— Dijo Sev cortando su risa. Lily simplemente paró de reír, Sí, había logrado que le acompañara, pero ello no haría que su relación fuese mejor.

Contrario a lo que creyó, James no le siguió la puya a Sev, la miró y le sonrió —te vez linda, Evans.

—Lily— La voz parca de Severus se dejó oir —Su nombre es Lily.

—Hola Lily—Oh Sirius estaba junto a James, pero Lily no se había dado cuenta de ello. —Hola Severus.

Lily se había sorprendido de escuchar el nombre de su amigo ser pronunciado por Sirius.

—No digas mi nombre Black. No te lo he permitido ¡ _Chucho pulgoso_!

—¡Ah! No vamos a empezar con eso...— Le dijo mientras se le acercaba. Lily y james se habían quedado viéndolos un momento, entre divertidos e interesados. —Tu me debes una charla y vamos a hablar quieras o no.

—¿Qué sucede?— Bien, que tampoco dejaría que Black se pase con su amigo.

—No... No es nada.

—Sev ¿De que hablan?— le preguntó. Ella sabía que Sirius y El se tenían secretos. No era tonta.

—Recuerdas que fuimos al compromiso de Lucius y Narcissa...— Black parecía hablar por Severus, esto no le agradaba ni a James o a Ella.

—Por separado, por supuesto— agregó Severus. Como si necesitaran aclarar aquello.

—Obviamente— Black parecía aburrido de aclarar aquello —Tuvimos un par de discusiones solamente.— Era idea suya o Sirius actuaba raro... —Estaba lleno de locos pura sangre.

Agregó mientras intentaba hacerles cambiar de tema —tu también estabas ahí hermano— Como siempre James le ayudaba a distraer.

—Lo se, casi me desquicio— Respondió Black mientras sonreía abiertamente..

—Mejor vamos al cine.— Severus parecía levemente divertido con la situación. Ella de pronto ya no tenía tantos ánimos.

—Cine... Correcto... ¿Y como es eso de las " _películas_ "?—James había pasado su brazo tras la espada de Lily, ella había sentido el cuerpo cerca del chico y se había sonrojado. Aun así podía escuchar a su amigo tras ella seguir discutiendo con Sirius.

—tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar así sea que te secuestre, pero conversaremos...— le decía Black mas bajo a su amigo. Mientras ella le respondía a James lo básico en las películas. Así como lo que verían ese día.

—¿Es una amenaza?— Alcanzó a escuchar antes de entrar en el lugar.

—Te lo juro— Respondió mas grave el mayor.

Tendría que sentarse a hablar muy seriamente con Severus.

…

No podía creer que estaba junto a james viendo una película. No eran de sus favoritas pero imaginaba que le gustarían a James. Después de todo, era de las que los chicos solían ver. Miró a su lado a Severus, ella había escuchado algunas frases sobre la conversación, se preguntaba que habría pasado en aquella reunión, también quería saber por que Severus lucia tan cansado últimamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a James frotar sus manos.

—¿Tienes frío?— Era verano, pero en el interior de la sala estaban encendidos los ventiladores por lo que el aire estaba algo mas frío.

—¿Que? ¡WOW!— justo la sala se había iluminado por una explosión en la pantalla —La punta de mis dedos están frías. Aunque mis pies tampoco han conseguido calor.

Como solía hacer con Severus, le tomó las manos e igual a ese día en el expreso de Hogwarts, había cerrado sus ojos un momento y transmitido su calor, de su cálida magia para que James pudiera también calentar su cuerpo. La sensación de calidez era como la que le transmitía a Severus, aunque su amigo le soltaba de inmediato una vez se sentía cálido. James sin embargo, seguía con sus manos entre las de Lily, disfrutando de la sensación. Ella miró a James y mientras El se sonreía de forma sencilla y amigable. Un calor desde su pecho comenzó a crecer y expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Aun con las manos enlazadas le había sonreído y continuado mirando la película. Lily podía escuchar palabras de asombro salir de la boca de James y Sirius... Pero Sev...

…::...

..::..

.::.

Había sido una grata experiencia. En su mundo, las cosas como películas no existían. Si querías ver actuaciones solo ibas al teatro. A base de magia hacían ver las cosas mas reales, pero en realidad no necesitabas grabar tales cosas. Además las imágenes se movían. Pensaba en lo increíble que sería tener una de esas pantallas en su casa y así sentarse a ver más películas.

Y si la compañía era Lily... Sería aun mejor.

—Lily ¿A que hora debes estar en casa?— Pero nada podía ser perfecto. Sobre todo si estaba _Snivellus_ con ellos.

—Yo creo que en una hora más.— dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. Sus manos eran tan suaves y rosadas.

—Podemos caminar un poco y tomar el bus de regreso entonces.— Otra vez la voz molesta de Snape le sacaba de sus pensamientos.

—Nunca he entendido a los muggles y su manía por caminar.— Sirius había empezado con una verborrea que a James le pareció interesante. De pronto tenía ganas de compartir sus pensamientos, a quien fuera. —Es decir, claro. Tenemos piernas y hay que usarlas pero el solo pensar en todos los muggles que día a día caminan y caminan para llegar a sus trabajos, al colegio y que lo hacen por placer algunos es...

—Suenas como uno de los esnob de la fiesta— Snape le había dicho mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¡no es cierto!— Dijo ofendido, pero evidentemente divertido.

—Si, lo es hermano. Suenas como un puto creído, sangre pura.— Se encontró apoyando las palabras de Snape y casi le da algo.

—Oye, que tu igual lo eres...— le reclamó Sirius.

—"T _raidor a la sangre"_ de hecho... Según la _LPS***_ no soy un esnob.

—es igual...— había dicho Sirius restándole importancia.

—sigues siendo rico.— Esta vez Snape había comentando.

—asquerosamente rico.— Apoyando a Snape, Sirius le molestó.

Y James totalmente sorprendido por ese ataque. Levantó las manos como si no supiera que pasaba.

Por que, en que mundo, Sirius y Snape se unían para molestarlo a El?!

La risa de Lily fue suficiente para calmar sus ánimos. Ella parecía genuinamente divertida con lo que sea que haya sido ese momento. Después de terminada la película se habían soltado las manos, al menos por su parte hubiera seguido muy feliz con sus manos unidad. Pero no. Snape le había indicado algo y se había soltado mas que rápido. Odiaba tanto al tipo. Pero ver a _Lily_ ~ riendo ahora y feliz valía la pena.

...

Cuando Sirius había llegado a su hogar, solo unas horas después de bajar del tren. James no imaginaría la sarta de cosas que su amigo – hermano a estas alturas – llegaría a contarle. Claramente le había guardado secretos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo claro está.

Aún no le había dicho en que momento había llegado a un acuerdo con Snape, pero Sirius estaba actuando como su _hado madrino_ y valla que le repateaba la idea de que debiera convivir mas con Snape.

"— _ **Para llegar al corazón de la mujer, debes ganarte a los amigos... Y Evans sólo tiene a Severus—**_ " Había recordado las palabras de aquella tarde.

Cuando escuchó a Sirius llamarle por su nombre, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un _finite encantatem_ por si estaba hechizado pero se abstuvo sabiendo lo disperso que Sirius podía ser. Y Solo provocaría una discusión con su amigo.

El mismo no podía negar que probablemente a estas alturas. Lily sería su novia si El en vez de haberle hecho la vida imposible a Snape sólo lo hubiera ignorado. Pero la cuestión es que no hubiera sido James Potter si hubiera dejado pasar a la escoria de Snape. Aun así. Si era para estar con Lily haría el sacrificio. Después de todo, cuanto tiempo mas tendría que verle la cara a ese tipo? Una vez que se gradúen, partiría por caminos diferentes y El podría estar con ella.

Entonces recordaba que ambos – Lily y Snape – eran vecinos. Y bien su amistad podía continuar mas allá. Incluso si Snape se fuera al otro lado. El no olvidaba que las serpientes eran traidoras por naturaleza y que Snape traicionaría a Lily en algún momento. Solo debía estar ahí para consolarla y cuidarla como debió ser desde el primer día. Cuando la vio sonriendo emocionada al interior del tren.

Aun recuerda que había dado con la dirección de la casa de Lily y que después de pensarlo mucho le había enviado una lechuza, con el pretexto del cine.

Pero Lily de inmediato le había contestado que sólo iría para que se educara y no era una cita y menos iría sola. El había pensado en que si debía aguantar a Snape no lo haría solo.

Solo que no imaginaba a su amigo en tal secreteo con Snape.

¿Que había pasado en la dichosa fiesta?

…

Seguían hablando de las películas y muchas cosas de muggles que no entendía, en su mente las palabras de Snape en su odiosa voz nasal sobre Lily y como no la conocía. Extrañaba no sentir su mano entre la suya pero al menos habían pasado un buen rato.

—Ven, subamos.— Le dijo Lily mientras le tomaba del brazo, subió al vehículo. El reconocía el bus de las clases del colegio. Mas nunca pensó en subirse en alguno de esos transportes.

Lily estaba animada y era increíble cuanto sabía; no solo del mundo muggle, si no del mágico igual. Aunque le molestaba un poco que Snape estuviera en las mismas condiciones que Lily.

Al menos Sirius lograba sacar algunas reacciones del estoico de Severus y el podía continuar con su conversación con Lily.

Probablemente en su vida había escuchado a hablar tanto a Lily como ese día.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la calle de ambos amigos. James miró a Sirius. El quería hacerlo, pero últimamente James iba a su propio ritmo... y no sabía cual era ese.

El lugar era tranquilo, rural. Aunque se veían varias casas todo parecía silencioso.

—¿Te dejo en casa Sev?

—No, te acompaño a la tuya. Estoy seguro que alguien desea saber como vives a que como vivo.

—A mi me interesa donde vives— James miró a Sirius " _Que te pasa hombre_?!" no sabía si lo hacía para molestarle o para molestarle.

—Te jodes— Y Snape siempre le sigue el juego.

—Uy... Esa boquita...

—Tu...! Ya me tienes hasta-!

—Llegamos— Lily miraba a ambos con una sonrisa. Seguía con su brazo alrededor del de James, de cuando le instó a subir al bus y luego cuando se bajaron en la parada. —Debo entrar ahora— Le dijo a James con una sonrisa. Me divertí bastante. James, Sirius; me alegra que les haya gustado la película.

—A la próxima hacemos algo que te guste a ti— Si, James se había dado cuenta que la película no había sido del total agrado de Lily.

—No creo que alguien lo soporte— dijo con una risita y mirando a Severus.

—¡Oye! Podemos ver cosas de chicas también—Sirius junto a Severus le decía a Lily, pero Snape la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

—No me refería a ustedes.

—Lily...

—Lo que mas me gusta es estar en casa de Sev. Me gusta cuando arreglamos juntos las paredes y decoramos su hogar. Pero dudo que a Severus le guste que vallan a su casa.

—Ni de broma.

—No me interesa ir a tu casa, _Snivellus_ — esa palabra había salido de sus labios antes de darse cuenta que lo había hecho.

—James...

—El 15 de agosto. En la librería de callejon Diagomn. Con Lily vamos a comprar nuestros materiales escolares— Severus parecía ajeno al apodo, se descruzó lo brazos y pasó una mano por su grasoso cabello. —Ya nos llegaron los resultados de los TIMOS así que vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos.

—Me suena a cita.— dijo Sirius a modo de broma... _"En serio, hermano, ya_ _párale_ "

—No lo es.

—Para mi si. Una aburrida pero...— había comenzado a decir Sirius cuando Severus le detuvo.

—No vallas entonces.

—Ey! Aburrida pero conmigo será entretenido...¿No lo crees hermano?

—Si.— respondió el con entusiasmo. Incluso en esta salida se había entretenido, gracias a Sirius, Snape no le había molestado tanto como pudo imaginar.

—Buenas noches, Chicos— Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

—Buenas noches, Lily— dijeron los tres. Al unisono.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Aléjense— La varita había salido a relucir en cuanto los pasos de Lily se alejaron de la entrada. El se había alejado con rapidez.

—Tranquilo, no te haremos nada. Lo sabes— Sirius había levantado las manos.

—¿Lo sé?— Dijo El como si fuera una palabra extraña.

—Espera, Sev-

—QUE NO ME/LE LLAMES ASI, MALDICIÓN...!— había gritado junto con James cortando su nombre de la boca de Sirius. Miró con desagrado a Potter. No quería coincidir con El en cosa alguna —Bien, me largo— dijo mientras avanzaba con grandes pasos fuera del pórtico de la casa Evans.

No podía soportar estar mas tiempo con esos Leones. De momento se había librado de la conversación con Sirius. No que no quisiera respuestas, pero tampoco quería pasar tiempo con ese idiota y menos..

—Ey Severus!— Snape se detuvo en seco. Había llegado a la entrada de su casa. Sin estar seguro del porque, miró la fachada despintada y deteriorada de su casa, hundió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros como si le avergonzara que vieran donde vivía.

—mierda...

—¡Oye! En serio dices muchas palabrotas— había dicho el mas alto con una sonrisa cuando le alcanzó. Se sentía mas incómodo que antes.

—Que quieres.

—valla que caminas rápido... Si no fuera camino recto, me pierdo seguro.

—Tengo practica.— dijo mientras torcía la boca un poco. Años y años escapando de El y sus bromitas pesadas.

—Ah, si. Yo...— Pero no dijo mas. Solo se rascó la cabeza un poco.

—Ey estúpido, no me digas que tienes pulgas. guácala voy a tener que bañarme con lejía en cuanto entre a casa.

—¿Lejia?... ¿Y eso que es?

Iba a decirle una bordería, pero vio que Sirius parecía realmente desconocer aquel producto. Por supuesto en el mundo mágico habían hechizos para higienizar y demás. No necesitaban el cloro para desinfectar superficies y eso.

—Es un producto muggle para la desinfección— había respondido en cambio.

—¡Oh!— dijo comprendiendo luego de un momento su ceño se frunció —¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo pulgas!

—Lo que sea— aguantó las ganas de reírse. Había encontrado una forma nueva para molestar a Sirius. —Me voy a casa.

—Espera— Sirius le tomó del brazo para que no entre en la casa. —Hablaba en serio con lo que debemos hablar. Ese día de la reunión desapareciste y no pude hablar contigo de...

—No hay de que hablar.— Claro que lo había, pero Severus no quería que Sirius le explicara algo.

—Si lo hay— Sirius cuando quería podría ser muy molesto – Bueno, siempre lo era -.

Claro, El tenía muchas dudas, pero no quería hacérselas a El aunque la mayor parte de las dudas fueran con respecto a como el pudo transformase.

—James quedó solo.— atinó a decir. Bueno, que el estúpido de Potter sirva para algo.

—El sabe que debe hacer.

Después de un rato sin que ninguno hablara y que Sirius pareciera no recordar que seguía tocándolo —¿Quieres hablarlo ahora?

—Pues sí.— Parecía mas animado —¿No te parece un buen momento?

—No, no me lo parece.— Aunque mas lo decía por quien se acercaba a ellos —Mira, allá viene Potter. Parece que no entendió el " _plan_ ".

—James ¿Creí que te irías a casa?— Sirius le había dicho en cuanto se volteó. Efectivamente Estaba ahí.

—Por supuesto que no. Que pasaba si este te hechizaba.

—Aunque sería lo mas placentero para mi, pues no, no lo haría.— Respondió mientras subía lo precarios peldaños, mañana tendría que arreglar eso.

—Tu casa es un asco.— Escuchó salir de la boca de Potter. Con ese tonito que tanto odiaba El. Creyéndose tan superior al resto.

—No me importa, es mi casa.— Miró a Black una vez había abierto la puerta —hablamos otro día. Adiós— dijo y cerró la puerta. Sin esperar levantó las protecciones. No le molestaba lo que el resto pensara de su casa, ya que por dentro se veía bien. Después de todo, Lily le estaba ayudando a que se sintiera como un verdadero hogar.

Aun así... Le molestaba que le dijeran eso. Que le recordaran lo pobre que era.

Como si no fuera suficiente el saber El, que además de pobre, era huérfano ahora.

Sabía que la conversación con Sirius era inminente y si el idiota estaba dispuesto a responderle sus dudas quería estar completamente preparado. Fue hasta su cocina y se preparó algo de té. Ya era tarde por lo que con rapidez se preparó unos emparedados y se fue a su dormitorio. Pasó a buscar el libro de " _Teorías de_ _transformación_ _Transubstancial"_ que explicaba paso a paso cada hechizo, para qué y como actuaba en su cuerpo. La poción; el como y para que servía. Y del porque de cada ingrediente y elemento natural.

Una vez listo y en pijama, junto a su mesita de noche. Se dispuso a leer. A su lado habían otros libros, como; _bestiario animal_. _Transmutación_ _, humano-animal-humano_ y _como descubrir a tu animal interior._

…

Al día siguiente, las alarmas mágicas sonaron, poco después alguien tocaba la puerta. No reaccionó al instante. Se había dormido hasta tarde por lo que no estaba completamente despierto. Sabía que no era Lily porque con ella no sonaban las alarmas. Probablemente si hubiera estado más despierto habría recordado quien era la visita. Pero no... Aún medio dormido se levantó. Y entre que se preparaba el café y se ponía su bata de levantar fue a la puerta.

Ahí estaba, cubierto de una luz dorada y viscosa. Sirius Black.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Hombre, que asco... ¿Que rayos es esto?— Había olvidado la pequeña trampa exclusiva para Sirius que había puesto en su pórtico por si se atrevía a pisar su entrada. La había colocado anoche mientras ponía las protecciones. —Vine para que hablemos.

Sirius tomó su varita y como si nada la agitó mientras bebía de su café. Sin recitar hechizo o lo que fuera. Snape era diestro en eso de no usar la voz para producir magia. —¿Donde dejaste al otro idiota?—Aun gruñón como suele ser en las mañanas había preguntado por Potter para asegurarse de que no se le aparecería por ahí.

—yo que se, no vivo con El

—Ya...— No es que realmente le interesara, pero aun no despertaba, sí, todo era culpa del sueño que aun tenía. —Creía que ya te habías ido de tu casa.— No se había movido del marco de la puerta. Tenía su tazón de café en la mano y la varita en la otra Sirius seguía en los débiles peldaños... Se preguntó si aguantarían su peso o se romperían mientras estuviera ahí parado.

—No, quería esperar a mi Tio Alphard que anda de viaje. El puede ayudarme.

—Si, no me interesa— y le cerró la puerta nuevamente. Iba a levantar las protecciones cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta con insistencia. —no te quiero ver Black, entiende.— Había dicho junto a la puerta.

—¡Oye! He tratado de ser amigable contigo y no te he hechizado por haber descubierto mi secreto...

—¿Que secreto?

—No te hagas— Severus le abrió la puerta. Pero no le dejó entrar —¿Que? ¿No me invitas a pasar?

—Pues no. mira Sirius, no estoy de ánimos ¿Puedes venir otro día?

—No...— levantó su mano derecha, tenía en ellas algunas cajitas empequeñecidas — _Ofrenda_ _de_ _paz._

—¿No está hechizado?

—solo para que sean pequeños.

—Maldición.— Murmuró mientras lo dejaba pasar. —Espérame en ese lugar— dijo señalando el saloncito. Pero mientras se iba a la cocina escuchaba como Sirius movía cosas. De seguro fisgoneando. No podía creer lo mal que su día empezaba... y desde tan temprano. A veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido si no le pidieses las disculpas a Lily? Seguramente estaría solo... Pero sin la presencia de ese roñoso cotilleando en su living.

Miró su vieja bata y como su ropa de dormir era vieja y mucho mas grande que El. De inmediato se cambió a algo mas cómodo y regresó con Sirius.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Lo que sea, está bien.— Sev miró su café. Se preguntó si Sirius abría tomado café en su vida. Se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina a preparar un poco mas.

—¿Que es esto que huele tan raro?— Le preguntó una vez le entregó el tazón con el liquido oscuro.

—Café.—

El otro bebió un poco. De inmediato hizo una mueca. —tu bebes lo mismo, como es que no lo encuentras amargo?

—Costumbre.

—Me gusta tu casa, hablo en serio. Se nota que la estas remodelando. Pero me gusta como va.

—Casi todo es obra de Lil, hay muchas cosas a lo muggle que hemos hecho. Así que tiene su toque por todos lados— dijo y sonrió un poco.

—Si, bueno. Si recuerdas que la tregua es para que Lily y James...

—Aunque no lo creas, valoro mas su amistad. No voy a dejar que Potter me la robe por completo. Pero quiero conservar los mejores recuerdos que tengo con ella. Y esta casa es uno de esos recuerdos.

—Severus.— se tensó, no le gustaba como su nombre salía de la boca de Sirius, - sonaba indecente -. —¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

—si.

—te aguantas.— Le dijo con una risita mientras tomaba mas del café. —A mi me gusta que me llames por mi nombre.

—solo fue un equívoco, no sucederá otra vez.

Después de eso ambos quedaron en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los sorbos del café que bebían. La ofrenda – galletas y pastelitos – había sido devuelto a su tamaño real y eran devorados por ambos.

—Si bueno. A lo que venia ¿Me espiaste esa noche, verdad?

—Puede ser... ¿Que se supone que vi?

—no se ¿Que se supone que viste?

—Dime tu ¿Que crees que pude haber visto?

—No, tu dime que crees que yo creo que crees que viste esa noche...— parpadeó un par de veces, tal vez procesando lo que había dicho —¿Que?

Una pequeña sonrisa se escondió tras el tazón de café. Incluso si lo intentaba, Sirius le hacía reír. Se terminó el contenido de su taza y miró un momento mas como Sirius se metía de una vez uno de los pasteles con nata encima.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

(*) Tengo en la cabeza, esta idea de que Lucius de joven, era de esas personas que parecen serias y distantes pero que cuando entran en confianza suelen ser divertidas – o locas o estrafalarias -, pero siguen conservando sus rostros impávidos mientras te hablan estupideces. Solo que con el tiempo – y Voldy al acecho y la guerra – y en este caso, la famosa " _poción_ " que piensa hacer, se irá volviendo mas amargado.. o Apático, como en los libros – ah~ pero eso no va a durar mucho tampoco.

(**) **Damocles** es quien se supone creó la matalobos a finales de los años 70. Recordemos que la poción matalobos es como un analgésico a los dolores y la agresividad de los hombres lobos en la luna llena.

(***) LPS Lista Pura Sangres. En español. En la wiki de Harry Potter hay una dichosa lista. Los Potter aparecieron hasta hace como medio siglo atrás, después eran considerados – igual que los Weasley – como traidores a la sangre, por juntarse con mestizos y ser "amigos" de los muggles.


	4. Tiempos

**ANTES DE ESOS TIEMPOS.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Desde que había descubierto que era un animal – ahora en un sentido bastante literal – se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento siendo humano también se volvía mas salvaje. Se preguntó a si mismo si cuando El lograra convertirse en animago adquiriría ciertos " _modales_ ".

—te vi desaparecer de mi habitación y luego reaparecer mientras escapabas de la sala común, vi parte de tu cuerpo flotar mientras corrías por los pasillos y como te convertías en un pulgoso perro. Te vi desaparecer por el pasillo de las mazmorras.

—Lo viste todo, básicamente.

—Supongo que tenías mayores prioridades a que si alguien te seguía.

—Si, bueno, pues... ¿A que te refieres?

—Habías dicho que tenías cosas que hacer. Supuse que pensabas en eso. Lo que me lleva a pensar. Si te convirtieras en Perro para estar dentro del castillo te habría visto desde antes. Entonces... Eres hace poco o?

—Desde tercer curso.

—... Que?!

Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El rostro de Severus estaba asombrado.

—¿Vas al bosque prohibido?— le preguntó una vez se calmó. —Sabes que hay hombres lobos ahí verdad? entre otras cosas, lobos salvajes también ¿Sales a jugar con esos seres? ¿Es que no tienes sentido de supervivencia?

Sirius siguió con su sonrisa ante lo dicho por Severus. El levantó una ceja. Dejó de comer sus pastelitos y le dio un sorbo mas a su café. Luego de forma seria le dijo: —¿Y... si te digo que soy un hombre lobo?

Después el silencio se prolongó un instante. Bebió un poco mas de su té escondiendo una sonrisa. Desde ahí podía oler ese café amargo.

—No lo eres.— le dijo tajante —Eres un animago. Y no estás registrado ¿Verdad?— bufó indignado —No puedo creer que un idiota como tu haya logrado convertirse en un animago. Con lo difícil que es.

—Y aburrido y complicado... Pero así es.— le respondió ignorando el " _idiota_ " Desde hacía un tiempo, que Severus le diga esas cosas, no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Cuéntame,— habló mientras bebía algo de su café.

—Para que...?

—También quiero convertirme en uno.— simplificó.

—¿Qué?¡No!— Se molestó. Porque Severus querría arriesgarse a hacer algo como eso?!

—¿Por que no?

—Mira,— Le dijo mientras le señalaba con su índice —Nosotros lo hicimos por motivos muy específicos y... Aún así es peligroso.— Su dedo mayor se unió al dedo índice, como indicando la cantidad de cosas —la pócima debe ser perfecta y— El dedo anular, se unió a los otros dos —hay que esperar por un rayo. Es tedioso y aburrido ¿Y si sucede en medio de una clase? Saldrías corriendo del salón para ir a hacer lo que debes hacer?

—¿Así lo hiciste tu?— Severus se cruzó de brazos.

—No, las nuestras funcionaron en la noche...

—¿Suyas...? Oh debí suponer que no eras sólo tu. Potter, Lupin y Petrigrew también.

—Si, claro. Los cuatro somos animagos y...— dijo, casi arruina las cosas. Es increíble como con Severus bajaba la guardia.

—Más razones para que lo sea yo también.— " _Por supuesto. No va a sentirse inferior a nosotros"_ Pensó. Esa serpiente era demasiado terca.

—Deja que te explique y luego ves si te parece.— le dijo porque no sabía que mas decir. Se reascó la nuca como cuando se sentía nervioso.

—¿Es un trato?— Le miró achicando los ojos. Sirius pensó _en que incluso con ese rostro de_ son _fiado podía admirar_ lo bien que... " _Borra ese pensamiento"_.

—Si, si. Lo que sea.— se removió incomodo.

…::...

..::..

.::.

¿Se había acobardado? Puede ser... ¿No estaba seguro de si funcionaría? Estaba casi un ochenta por ciento seguro de que si lo haría. Entonces ¿por que dudaba?

Podría decir que le faltaban los materiales, pero trabajaba a medio tiempo en _un_ a tienda de pociones, los tenía de sobra. Tal vez no tenía tiempo para todo el procedimiento. Aunque estaban próximos a regresar al colegio. Era un buen momento para hacer los pasos de forma correcta.

Entonces ¿Que era esa duda que pesaba en su mente?

No importaba, ahora solo debía pensar en sus próximas clases, quedaba poco para iniciar el sexto año.

Y hablando de eso. Ahora esperaba a Lily para que fueran juntos a comprar sus materiales. Habían quedado de juntarse frente a la tienda de libros. Su primer parada hacia sus materiales escolares.

Pero mientras esperaba, algunos más llegaron también.

—Snape.

—Hola Severus...— Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa.

Esta vez no le regañó. Esta vez James se cayó. No podía ser que incluso en los silencios se coordinaran. Pero de igual manera con un leve asentimiento saludó a los dos jóvenes. A su lado Lily apareció y sonrió abiertamente. El le sonrió de regreso pero de reojo vio como Sirius apenas y si se fijaba en Lily ¿Por que tenía que verlo con tanta insistencia? Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo ¿Que había sido aquello?

...

—¿Y? ¿Lo has resuelto?— Mientras estaban en la tienda se habían separado. Este año cursarían diferentes clases y por ello mismo, Lily había ido al fondo de los estantes, mientras Severus estaba en el segundo piso. Sin embargo; para su desgracia Sirius decidió seguirle mientras James acompañó a Evans.

—No se de que hablas.

—¡Oh vamos! No irás a hacerte el desentendido conmigo— Severus continuaba viendo la lista y sacando los libros. —Ven dame eso... ¡Dámelos!— Y se los arrancó literalmente de las manos. Achicó la mirada pero continuó con la búsqueda de los libros. —Lily y James están del otro lado, no van a escucharnos si eso te molesta. Sólo quiero saber lo de tu _patronus_.

Y ahí estaba, su primer obstáculo.

—¿En serio me ayudaras con la transformación si te muestro mi _patronus_?

—Hablo en serio.— Asintió y como si fuera lo mas normal mientras equilibraba con una mano los libros se Severus, sacó su propia lista —¡Hey! Soy un experto. Intentarlo por ti mismo es complicado. Debes ser asesorado en todo momento— Miraba de reojo la lista, pero evidentemente no habían muchos de sus libros en esa sección. —Por mas expertiz en pociones que tengas. Mantener la hoja bajo tu lengua y hablar con normalidad. Encontrar un lugar que no haya sido pisado por el ser humano... Y cuanta cosa mas. No puedes hacerlo solo.

Era cierto, lo había leído en su libro de _Teorías_ _avanzadas_ , por eso; los animagos debían registrarse, se les designaba un " _mag_ _o guía_ " para que no hubieran fallos —Hasta hace poco, no tenía forma definida...— dijo en un tono mas bajo —Ahora, tiene algo así como cuatro patas.

—¿Es de gran tamaño?— preguntó Sirius mientras intentaba alcanzar un libro de lo alto, el mismo que Severus había sacado poco antes.

—No. — dudó... —No lo sé... Se ve como un gato pero es mas grande.— Eso pareció emocionarlo más.

—¿Te parece si voy a tu casa después? Así lo intentas, Entre los dos podemos ver que animal es y...

—Tengo mi libro de Bestias, gracias.

—Oye Sev, no seas un amargado.

—¡Te dije que no me llames así!— le gruñó, pero en vez de que Sirius se molestara por ello, le sonrió lánguidamente.

— _Severus,_ — dijo con un leve tono cantarín— _Severus,_ _Sev,_ _Severus,_ — repitió con diversión— _Severus_... Podría hacer esto todo el día— cantaba como en las canciones para niños. — _Severus, Sev, Severus, Sev, Severus Se_ -

Pero El le tapó la boca con las manos. Enojado. Un libro que había bajado del estante cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

Sintió algo húmedo recorrer sus dedos y le soltó de inmediato. La lengua de Sirius; traviesa entre sus labios, en una mueca aniñada, _Elhijodeputa_ lo había lamido. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al máximo. Se quedó quieto mientras Sirius se acercó a El.

—Severus... Sev— No le miraba, se había avergonzado. El tono de voz de Sirius era más bajo y... Profundo —Severus...

—Bien. Después de las compras, después de dejar a Lily en su casa... Si quieres... Pero solo será un momento— dijo mientras se agachaba a levantar el libro que había caído y lo dejaba sobre el montón que Black cargaba. Pasó a tomar la lista de Black y caminó alejándose para buscar los libros que al mas alto le faltaban.

Si Sirius vio sus mejillas coloradas no dijo algo al respecto.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—¿Lo viste...?

—No...— Lily miró a James, este retrocedió. Los libros en sus manos temblaron —No, no vi nada, sólo fue una alucinación, algún hechizo que alguien lanzó, no vi nada... Y tu no viste _algo_ Lily, esto no fue real de ninguna manera.

—Pero ambos estaban... Y entonces... Y Sirius y Sev; y— Se tapó la boca con las manos asombrada. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios pero también estaba Preocupada, si esta era una nueva forma de Sirius para molestar a Severus entonces... —¿No estarán pensando en burlarse de Severus nuevamente?

—¿Que? ¡NO! Te lo dije Lily, no voy a hacer eso con _Sniv_... Con Snape.

—Me lo juraste James y juraste por Sirius. Si eres un hombre más te vale que aquello, sea lo que sea, sea real y no una jugarreta; por que sino...

—¡Ehy! Mi palabra vale— La miró intensamente. Aún así sentía que podría sumergirse en el verde mar de los ojos de Lily —Te juré que no planeo más bromas a Snape; y te prometí que Sirius tampoco lo haría... O Remus o Petter incluso. Nosotros no nos meteremos mas con El.

—¿Entonces que es esto?

—No lo se. Cuando pueda lo hablaré con El, con Sirius, pero no lo sé. Y puede que no sea nada.— pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándoselo más —Sabes lo molesto que puede llegar a ser Sirius y creo que tiene un fetiche con ver a Severus hacer caras.

—¿Un fetiche..?— Acaso, a Black le excitaba...? Sintió su rostro enrojecer... ¿Qué?

—ahmnn yo...

—¿Te dijo... eso?— _¿En serio había dicho aquello?_

—mira, busquemos más libros ¿Quieres? Después hay que ir por las otras cosas también.

—mhnn— Dijo, pero por mas que intentó no pudo relajarse... Seguramente había exagerado o tal vez quería decir otra cosa... Ah~ se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

…

Se acercaron a la caja mientras acomodaban los libros. Severus llegó tras ellos. —¿Y tus libros Sev?— le preguntó mientras separaba los suyos de los de James.

—ahmnn si... —miró atrás. —¡Date prisa!

— _Aye, aye._..— Sirius tenía un montón de libros en sus manos —Aquí están.

—No sabía que necesitarías tantos...— Le dijo curiosa, si bien Ella tomaría mas materias que Severus, no necesitaba tantos como los que Sirius dejaba sobre el mesón.

—Creo que los de Sirius están ahí también— respondió James por su amigo.

—Yo llevaba las listas— Sev se encogió de hombros. James que estaba junto a Ella se pasó una mano por la cara totalmente frustrado. Parecía ser demasiado para El.

—¿Vamos a pagar?— dijo ella tratando de pensar en otras cosas.

—si vamos.— le respondió Severus.

Cuando la señora de la tienda les dijo el total, ambos amigos habían empezado a sacar sus cuentas. Pero les salía más de lo que tenían. —Espera, esos libros no son...— La mujer había pasado todos los libros juntos, los de Severus, los suyos, lo de James y los de Sirius.

—Si, tenga. Quédese con el cambio.— Dijo Sirius. Mientras tomaba los libros y los metía en su bolsillo; después de empequeñecerlos. —Luego los separamos.— se acercó a Severus... —¿Que dice la lista ahora?— dijo acercándose más a su amigo. Mirando por sobre su hombro.

—Primero salgamos. Ahora que tenemos los libros. Necesitamos...

—Todo lo demás— Dijo Severus tachando las cosas que ya tenían.

Mientras, James murmuraba algo como _"no es real, no es real, no es real"_

… _::..._

 _..::.._

 _.::._

Caminando por las calles concurridas de Londres mágico es que el grupo puede ver como las cosas han cambiado. Ese día en el cine de los muggle las cosas se veían bastante normal. Más, cuando Lily y Sev fueron por las calles de Londres... Esa niebla oscura... Ese cielo nublado a pleno verano fue lo que les dio mala espina. Ellos aún no podían moverse libremente al ser menores. Pero tenían las varitas listas en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Entonces... Así como lo habían previsto, sucedió.

Unas risas juveniles y burlonas por ahí y otras por allá. Una luz que golpeó a un transeúnte cualquier... Muy cerca de donde Lily caminaba y quedó noqueado. De inmediato Severus cogió a Lily de la mano y con su cuerpo la ocultó; ella no que necesitara ser defendida, de inmediato se dio vuelta protegiendo su espalda. Sabía que de frente y por detrás, los ataques podían venir de lugares inesperados.

—¿Qué hacen? Deben ponerse en guardia.—les gritó Severus.

—¿Qué?

—Primero nos ponemos en guardia y nos aseguramos que nadie viene... Luego corremos.— Lily respondió, era de las cosas que les habían enseñado en las clases de DCAO.

Ambos gryffindors hicieron lo que Lily y Severus pero de inmediato otro rayo cayó y como Lily había previsto casi le da de frente, con rapidez lo desvió.

—¡Vamos!— Dijo James, tomando a Lily del brazo, Sirius también tomó a Severus de la túnica.

Para ese momento, la calle había quedado despejada. El hecho de que cualquier mago adulto haya decidido refugiarse en vez de responder al ataque es porque el miedo a lo que podía suceder ya estaba en psiquis colectiva.

Se refugiaron entre los callejones. Una humareda y algo sobre sus cabezas les hizo agacharse y esconderse entre otras callejuelas separándose. Severus buscaba a Lily, pero algo sobre ellos explotó, algunos techos cayeron.

—¿Que demonios es esto?— Preguntó Sirius. El desconocía como estaba el mundo mágico realmente. Puesto que se la pasaba de su casa a casa de James.

—Esto es la realidad ¿No se supone que serás auror para atrapar a quienes hacen estas cosas?— le respondió Severus tajante.

—¿Quieres que salga a pelear... ahora?— ¿Acaso quería Severus que le demostrara que tan bueno era con la magia?

—¿Eres idiota o que? ¿Por que querría que te mataran? Mejor intentemos ir por Lily.—había contestado molesto. Se sintió ofendido por la pregunta.

—¿Crees que quieran hacerle daño?— Respondió Black mientras apegaba a Severus a las paredes del callejón.

—No... Eso espero— Dijo, en esos momentos no le preocupaba la cercanía de Sirius, solo intentaba buscar una vía para salir de ahí —Parecen jóvenes, como nosotros, puede que unos años mayores, si pueden usar la magia de esa forma... Entre el público.

—Severus, a ti...— Sirius tomó de la s mangas de Severus e hizo que lo viera de frente. De pronto se instó en el una preocupación alarmante. Severus parecía tranquilo con esa situación, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso ataques —A ti te han hecho algo así mientras ibas por las calles...—

—Los únicos que me han hecho algo similar han sido tu y Potter... Aunque no lo creas, entre serpientes solo llegamos a palabras hirientes... No ataques físicos.

Severus se fue. Salió de su escondite. Un grito femenino le hizo ponerse en pie y buscar a su amiga.

Pero antes de avanzar más un animal... Con cuernos estaba frente a El. Un sonido como un bramido y se giró mostrando que su amiga estaba sobre su lomo. Había perdido la conciencia. Pero al parecer se hallaba sana. De aquella misma forma, trotó hasta que se perdieron, Severus se había quedado quieto... Procesando todo. Si el ciervo era quien creía entonces...

Algo peludo acarició sus dedos... Su reacción principal, retirar la mano asustado. Vio a su izquierda y se encontró con un can, de pelaje negro despuntado que también se le quedó viendo mientras pasaba su lengua por el hocico.

—quiero pensar que tienes sed y no que me vas a morder...

Tres jadeos rápidos mostrando todos los dientes fue su respuesta. De seguro se burlaba de Severus. Caminó frente al Slytherin mientras iban por el mismo camino que el ciervo.

Unos minutos después y Severus corría para alcanzar al perro, un poco más adelante les esperaba James con Lily a su lado. Descansando en una banca. Habían caminado hasta la entrada de Gringgots. Se habían alejado bastante de donde los ataques sucedieron.

El perro siguió su camino tras el callejón para volverse humano y Severus se acercó a Lily; ella parecía solo dormir.

—Fue mi culpa— había dicho James... A nadie en especial —En cuanto nos siguieron atacando simplemente me transformé y prácticamente la empujé para que se subiera... Se asustó tanto que gritó.

—Sólo la sorprendiste.

—Olvidé que ella no lo sabía.

—¿Y no te molesta que yo lo sepa?

—No lo sé... ¿Debería?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?— Levantó una ceja. Que james fuera civilizado con El era extraño. —¿Seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza? Esos cuernos que te aparecen de seguro te hacen presión en tu pequeño cerebro de venado.

—Soy un ciervo...— Le contestó apagado. Sin pensar en la broma o simplemente dejando pasar el insulto.

—Misma familia, misma familia.

—Sirius me dijo que había hablado contigo para...

—¿Al menos ya tienes una respuesta para mi pregunta?

—Yo...

—Cuando la tengas, hablaremos de nuevo— Se acercó a su amiga y le sacudió suavemente del hombro —Lily, Despierta. Ven, vamos por un helado, esos de arándanos ¿Que te parece?

—Suena delicioso...— Lily frotó su mejilla en el hombro de James y al inspirar hondo abrió los ojos. James estaba muy cerca de su rostro... rostro adormilado debido al reciente desmayo. Entonces probablemente recordó las cosas que pasó un momento atrás; sobre todo la del chico con lentes convirtiéndose en un majestuoso animal... Grande, elegante y con cornamenta..— _Prongs_ *— Dijo entre asombrada y confundida.

—Si... Yo...

—¡¿eres Animago?!— Estaba realmente sorprendida.

Severus al verse ignorado por su amiga, cerró sus manos en puños y se alejó de ellos. Había dicho que les daría su espacio y eso haría; mientras se acercaba al callejón donde Sirius estaba.

James viendo que ella ya no estaba asustada de El, le habló entre susurros aún muy cerca uno del otro. Las manos de Severus temblaban pero seguía alejándose. Hasta que su espalda chocó con algo firme. No tan duro como una pared, se volteó para ver a Sirius, parecía ser unos centímetros mas alto que El.

Aunque puede también que siempre haya sido mas alto. Solo que nunca había estado tan cerca como para notar su porte. Volteó parte de su cuerpo, su mirada daba directo con la nariz de Black, seguía escuchando los murmullos de la voz de su antiguo amor fundirse con los ruidosos sonidos que salían de Potter.

Alzó la vista para ver a Sirius. —¿Tanto demoras en volver a ser tu?

—no, solo quería darles algo de privacidad.— Dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en el muro.

—ya ¿Cuando te transformas, tu ropa lo hace contigo?— preguntó Severus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—si y no. Aun me cuesta, pero puedo transformarme sin ropa... solo que después cuesta sacarme la tela por sobre el hocico.— y le sonrió.

—Será mejor irnos a casa. Lily está bien, solo que...— Cortó a media frase, sus hombros estaban rígidos —Fue demasiado y aun somos menores.— Aquello parecía preocuparle mas. Si bien El ya estaba " _emancipado"_ al haber perdido a sus padres, la verdad es que aún estaba a cargo de alguien y lo que menos quería era depender de El de algún modo... O darle problemas —Suerte que los hechizos simples de defensa están sin restricciones, yo... Quiero irme a casa.

Había levantado su mano en dirección a Severus, pero a medio camino no supo que hacer. —¿Sigue en pie lo nuestro?— y cayó nuevamente junto a su costado.

—Si, Sirius, sigue en pie. Vamos con Lily.— respondió mientras le daba la espalda y volvía con los otros.

—... Si...— Sirius pensó que escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Severus y con ese tono bajo había valido por todo lo anterior. Incluso por su indecisión.

...

Una vez el tren anunció que pronto se irían, ambos se encaminaron en búsqueda de vagones vacíos. Mientras avanzaban, las caras de los niños de primero les hicieron recuerdo de sus actividades una vez instalados en sus asientos. Una puerta a mano derecha fue abierta. En ella un sonriente James saludaba a Lily mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco. Algo mas escueto y forzado fue el saludo para Snape – si es que un " _Snape_ " podía ser llamado saludo -. Dejó espacio para que ambos – si, ambos – pasaran. Dentro, Remus, Petter y un sonriente Sirius les esperaban. Remus parecía cansado y más pálido de lo usual pero de inmediato los demás iniciaban una trivial conversación sobre lo hecho durante las vacaciones.

Y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse; Remus, Lily y Severus alistaron sus cosas para iniciar con los recorridos.

…::...

..::..

.::.

No recordaban como había iniciado la conversación, sólo podía escuchar las risas de esos jóvenes que estaban sentados junto a ellos.

Se le hacía tan extraño aquello, pero por sobre todo imaginar que esos mismos jóvenes podían transformase en animales como lo hacía la profesora McGonnagall en sus clases. Sin temor a sonar envidiosa, a ella le gustaría poder ser un animago también. Recuerda que le había pedido a Severus de sus libros en cuanto supo que su amigo también intentaría hacerlo. Pero después de todo se dio cuenta de los peligros. Por un momento, había dudado de que su amigo fuera a lograrlo. Luego pensó que si ellos lo habían logrado sin ayuda y siendo menos hábiles en pociones que Severus este podría sin problema alguno.

Ahora miraba a Petter y Remus. Estos seguían riéndose mientras molestaban a Sirius y su glotona forma de comer. Mientras más lo veía mas pensaba en Black como un can, se preguntaba si eventualmente lo escucharía ladrar aun siendo humano. Volvió su vista a Petter... El muchacho había crecido un poco durante las vacaciones, lo cual era bueno, Pettigrew era mas bajo que ella.

—¿Tengo chocolate en el rostro o que?

—¡Ah! No.. yo...— No supo que decir, la pregunta de Petter, si bien no fue con molestia llamó la atención de los otros. Lily se sonrojó y entonces no estaba segura de como proceder.

James también le vio curiosa, Sirius había levantado una ceja interesado.

—¿Intentas imaginar sus rasgos animales?— Severus como siempre había descubierto de inmediato lo que pensaba. Ella asintió intimidada. —Sólo deberías preguntarles si tienes curiosidad.

Entonces, miró a los chicos frente a ella —James me dijo que eran animagos los 4 y...

—¡Oh James!— Ese había sido Remus. Miraba con preocupación a su amigo.

—Aún no comprendo la intensión de volverse animagos solo para poder pasearse por por el bosque prohibido— Recordaba que esa había sido la excusa cuando cuestionó el motivo de su transformación —Aunque hay animales peligrosos... Incluso hombres lobos ¿No lo sabían?

Dijo ella con preocupación, había convivido con esos chicos durante tanto tiempo que no quería pensar en que alguno saliera realmente lastimado por algún ser de esos.

Pero el silencio se extendió de manera incomoda en el vagón. Ella se percató de eso, de como Sirius miró a la ventana con el ceño fruncido, que James miró a Remus de inmediato y Petter parecía curioso mirándola a ella. Remus tenía un rostro tranquilo ¿Había dicho algo malo?

De inmediato se levantó y se volteó buscando su bolso. Haciéndose la ignorante ante el cambio de ambiente. Sacó un libro y volvió a sentarse.

—Tenías razón,— le dijo a Severus —es un libro muy interesante. Me gustó mucho. Es increíble que hayan cosas así en la biblioteca.— Le dijo mientras ojeaba el libro. De entre las paginas cayó una flor seca y aplanada.

James de inmediato recogió la flor y se la entregó. Ella se la dio a Severus.

—Gracias— Le respondió. Mientras su amigo tomaba el libro. —¿Es la _matalobos_?

De reojo vio a Remus dar un respingo.

—" _Acónita silvestre_ " conocida como _matalobos_... Exacto— dijo Su amigo de forma seria mientras tomaba la flor entre sus dedos. Lily durante este tiempo había aprendido a que debía ser mas disimulada para ver realmente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se había dado cuenta en cuanto vio la extraña relación que Sirius y Severus estaban creando. James parecía haberse enojado pero trataba de que no se le notara ¿Siempre había sido tan obvio en cuanto a sus reacciones?

—Esa planta es venenosa ¿Verdad?— Extrañamente Petter parecía interesado en la flor.

—Puede envenenar a los animales. Pero sus propiedades ayudan a crear pócimas para inhibir efectos en maldiciones u otras pócimas.

—Entonces no planeas crear un veneno para los hombres lobos?— Dijo Petter a modo de broma. O eso quiso creer Lily.

Sev miró raro a Petter, ella misma parecía haberse ofendido ante el comentario, por muy broma que fuese.

—¿Por que Sev haría eso?— Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Petter había tenido la decencia de avergonzarse. Todos los miraban como esperando algo. Ella sabía que debía defender a su amigo.

—Severus, cuéntale lo que Damocles te dijo.— Dijo ella a su amigo. Ella podría hacerlo, pero no había entendido todo lo que le había dicho Severus en su momento.

—Que? ¿Por que?— Sev parecía poco molesto ante el ambiente, incluso cunado parecía ser que estaban atacandolo.

—Solo hazlo.— Le pidió ella.

Severus la miró y simplemente negó ligeramente con la cabeza, si no había de otra. —La poción pretende ayudar a contrarrestar los efectos secundarios de la transformación en lobo. La idea es que no duela el transformarse y que no te nuble... Que puedas seguir siendo tu, aunque te veas como un lobo gigante.

—¿Contrarrestar los efectos...?— De pronto Remus estaba interesado en lo que Sev había dicho. A Lily eso le pareció extraño. —¿Es eso posible?

—Eso espero. No conozco a hombres lobos, pero Damocles dice que conoció a alguien que... Dijo que era horrible escuchar los gritos de esa persona cuando la luna llena se mostraba. Que mas de alguna vez casi fue mordido por esa persona; que luego ella no recordaba nada.

—Esa persona debe ser muy importante para Damocles si ha pasado años buscando una solución.

—En realidad no.— Sev le había contado parte de la historia, para Damocles, u amigo era una persona importante en su vida, la pareja de este, le tenía sin cuidado —Dijo que era la pareja de un amigo. Que le tocó vivir aquello el tiempo que estuvo en su casa de viaje. Aquella persona ya murió. Igual que su amigo.— Dijo Severus. Pero Lily abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ella no sabía de esa parte.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Toda esa ira que sentía se había esfumado de repente. Sus viejas costumbres habían salido a flote demasiado rápido en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la planta. El solo pensar en que alguien quería hacerle daño a su amigo Remus le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero el escuchar algo tan " _empatico_ " proveniente de Snape le había dejado en shock.

Despues de unos minutos en los que nadie habló, El decidió romper el silencio:

—Por cierto Lily, En tu lista habían muchos libros, pero no me dijiste que ibas a estudiar. Sirius y yo queremos ser aurores—

Snape bufó mientras rodaba los ojos; El le gruñó bajó, Snape era experto en sacarle de quicio.

—Historiadora.— decía con algo de vergüenza —Desde siempre me ha interesado la magia, sobre todo la antigua, la que se hace sin varita o no verbal. Aquella que nace de la tierra o de la naturaleza.— Entonces miró a su amigo que seguía con la plantita en sus pálidos dedos —Tu Severus ¿Serás pocionista, cierto?

Fue su turno para rodar los ojos. Era lo único en lo que destaca, eso y que era una serpiente como los de su nido.

—¿Y tu Petter? ¿Seguirás a tus amigos como auror?— Lily había preguntado realmente interesada en los futuros de sus amigos. Sonrió ante eso.

Entonces Sirius y James miraron al mas bajo. Este negó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios: —quiero ser funcionario del ministerio de magia.

Un asombro general dentro de la cabina, les dio a entender que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

—Y tu ¿Remus?— Pero Remus no miró a Lily su mirada seguía pegada a la flor que ahora estaba entre las hojas del libro. Se encogió de hombros. El sabía que su amigo no esperaba mucho del futuro. Después de todo, quien contrataría a un hombre lobo como El... Pero pensó en la pócima que ese tal Damocles estaba creando...

…::...

..::..

.::.

Un mes había pasado desde las clases habían iniciado. Aquella noche, cuando la luna llena estaba en el cielo nuevamente. Severus esperaba a Sirius. Entre la oscuridad de los pasillos una sombra se iba agrandando a medida que se acercaba a la salida. Pronto, Sirius llegaba a su encuentro.

Esta vez, el lugar de " _reunión_ " sería diferente.

...

Aquel día después del incidente en las compras de materiales para el colegio. Y con un helado de vainilla para Lily y de Moca para Severus; James se había atrevido a dejar a Lily en su casa, mientras Severus había sido prácticamente arrastrado hasta su casa por Sirius.

Una vez en casa, fueron hasta el jardín. Donde había mas espacio. Además Severus estaba convencido que había un _Dementor_ en la esquina oscura, junto a la chatarra de su padre.

—Tu patio es un asco...— fue lo primero que le dijo cuando vio la parte trasera de su casa.

—A lo que viniste Black.

—Cierto, no hay mucho tiempo.— Estaba mas animado, la sonrisa boba en su rostro lo demostraba —Vamos, hazlo.

—Tu primero, muestra el tuyo.— Le dijo mientras acomodaba las mangas de su sueter.

—pff no hay chiste, me interesa ver el tuyo.— le había respondido mientras con su varita ya en mano se rascaba tras la oreja.

Respiró profundo. Sabía que la clave de un _patronus_ eran los recuerdos felices. El tenía muchos, todos con Lily... Quien ahora de seguro, estaba con James, era mas que seguro que sus padres estarían en casa y este se aprovecharía y los conocería. — _Espectro patronus_ — dijo en un siseo. Una luz blanca y brillante, formando un tubo, aplanándose como un escudo, brillando con fuerza. De inmediato lo dejó. " _Demonios, no habían sido lo suficientemente felice_ s". Se concentró nuevamente.

—¿En que piensas?— le dijo con una leve sonrisa. No se burlaba de El pero si le causaba gracia que no lo hubiera conseguido a la primera. Caminó lentamente acercándose a Severus. —" _Espectro patronus"_ — dijo El y de inmediato un perro, negro y grande, idéntico a su forma animaga pero en brillante resplandor. Y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Severus, de inmediato se tenso y miró mal a Black. De seguro lo hacía para que no pueda concentrarse.

—" _Espectro patronus"_ — dijo una vez más y esta vez de la estela de luz desde la punta de su varita, una forma salió... No estaba completamente definida, pero tenía unas cortas patas, cuatro para ser exactas; su cuerpo parecía delgado pero tenía una buena forma...? ¿Quizás? Un hocico largo y fino y algo similar a unas grandes orejas.

—Su cola es felpudita.— dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sacudía levemente a Severus. Este al sentir tanto el cuerpo de Sirius, tenía las mejillas rojas. Pero no era por vergüenza, solo el calor de Black era mucho y muy molesto para El.

—¿Y tu, ya que eres un animal casi al completo, puedes decirme que es? Para eso viniste— Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco. Su _patronus_ saltaba y corría o eso creía El de un lugar a otro, el _patronus_ de Sirius que era mas grande corría como persiguiéndolo, ambos jugueteando. Entonces, Severus miró a Sirius, Este estaba concentrado, probablemente con su cerebro haciendo corto circuito, se preguntaba si tendría que reanimarlo o solo podría dejarle morir en su jardín. Aquella tontería le hizo sonreír...

—¡Es un zorro!— exclamó mientras se acercaba mas a la forma del conjuro. Severus miró su _patronus_ _,_ ahí estaba, a unos metros de El mientras Sirius sonreía al verlo. Una sonrisa alegre, una sonrisa maravillada... Sobre todo cuando se volteó a verlo. A su lado llegaba el _patronus_ de Black. El zorro corrió a su encuentro y como si ambos fueran animales reales corrieron alrededor de Severus.

Nunca se había sentido rodeado de tanta Luz... Mucho menos en su propia casa.

...

—¡Ehy! ¿Lo tienes todo?— Severus asiente a regañadientes. Que Sirius sea algo así como " _su guía_ " no significaba que se llevarían mejor. —¿Tienes el rocío?— El asintió y le mostró el frasquito. Entonces ambos caminaron hasta llegar a los pasillos exteriores. Los que se conectaban con el puente.

Dejaron las cosas en el suelo y mientras la luna era lo único que los iluminaba sacó la hoja que había estado bajo su lengua, prácticamente desde que las clases iniciaran; la puso en un envase de vidrio limpio y la mezcló con otros ingredientes.

Mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pasar la lengua por sus labios. No quería que nadie se de cuenta que hablaba raro, por lo que había practicado como hablar sin levantar mucho la lengua, ahora que estaba libre de la mandrágora se sentía extraño.

—No necesitas hacer todas esas _caramonas_...— Pero Severus no le contestó. No de inmediato.

—Se siente extraña mi lengua.— Pero Sirius no le contestó de inmediato. Lo miró un momento. La mirada de Sirius se había oscurecido; Severus sintió calor de pronto, pero mas que rápido continuó con su labor.

Una vez listo, se puso de pie y tomó su varita.

—Ahora debes guardarlo en un lugar tranquilo. Hasta la tormenta eléctrica.— Le dijo Sirius en un tono sorprendentemente grave, mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Lo sé.— le respondió mientras con su varita toca unos ladrillos. Estos se separan y colocó ahí el frasquito.

—¡Oh! Un escondite secreto.— parecía emocionado. Black.

—No seas idiota, Black. Si así fuera no te lo mostraría.— y con su varita nuevamente tocó los ladrillos y estos se cerraron. Al voltearse a Sirius, le sonrió altanero.

Pero Sirius no le sonreía se veía serio. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Severus se quedó quieto, su sonrisa desapareciendo ¡¿Que le pasaba a ese ahora?!

Sirius se acercó a Severus un poco. Abrió su boca y una de sus manos la posó sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón. —" _Amato Animo Animato Animagus"_ — dijo bajito y en un susurro. —cada tarde y noche hasta la tormenta eléctrica.

Después de eso, se alejó mientras se transformaba en perro y corría fuera del pasillo.

Severus le vio alejarse. Y unos minutos después; aullidos. Sólo aullidos.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Y así pasaron los días de octubre... Y Mientras Severus se la pasaba de clases en clases, mejorando su técnica con las pociones y su memoria con herbología. Lily pasaba horas y horas en historia de la magia y Aritmancia avanzada – una de las clases que mas le gustaba -.

De vez en cuando Black se aparecía en su dormitorio. Estaba solo unos minutos y luego se iba. No le hablaba de nada en particular, solo cosas de su día. En general tenían que ver con el hecho de si no se veían a excepción del gran comedor.

Severus siempre le preguntaba el porque se aparecía en su dormitorio. Por que no mejor molestar a alguno de sus amigos y dejarle a El tranquilo; pero la verdad, esa que estaba desagradando a Snape era que cada vez que no veía a Sirius, se sentía cabizbajo.

Esto no era algo que el esperase tratándose de Sirius. Porque debía sentirse nostálgico cuando no compartían una clase, una estúpida broma o Las noches en las que no se aparecía en su cama.

Odiaba la forma en la que sentía.

Por otra parte, su amiga, se hacia mas y mas cercana a James. Por supuesto que le repetía como si fuera un mantra que no tenía intensiones de salir con El, pero valla que aceptaba ir a _honeydukes_ cuando salían a Hosgmade.

Ahora estaban en clase de Defensa, el profesor quería enseñarles sobre _patronus;_ la mayoría, si es que no todos, sabían hacer el escudo pero el profesor animaba a que todos lograran la versión final.

Lily como siempre fue la primera. Por un momento creería que su corazón volvería a romperse cuando vio la imagen de su _patronus_. Una cierva, que vigorosa saltaba por el salón.

Un grito ahogado, que definitivamente era de James se escuchó de fondo del salón. Potter se asomó poco después y sin que el maestro le dijera, hizo su intento. Obviamente lo había hecho a la primera. Mostrando al estúpido ciervo.

Pero para sus compañeros aquello había sido de lo mas normal – compañeros estúpidos -, y el que los animalitos se la pasaran saltando por el salón no era extraño. Otros lo intentaron. El maestro iba felicitando a cada alumno que lo lograra y se quedaba junto a quien fallaba ayudándole con sus recuerdos hasta que lo lograse.

—Señor Lupin, su _patronus_.— Se volteó a Remus que estaba algo mas alejado del resto. Y como si se hubiera vencido de buenas a primeras había invocado a un lobo. Se le hizo ligeramente curioso. No imaginaba a Remus como un lobo, para nada. Pero ahora entendía porque Sirius aullaba en respuesta a otro aullido.

Entonces, una presión en su pecho se instaló. Sirius y Remus realmente tenían algo mas que una buena amistad ¿No?

La imagen del lobo desapareció con rapidez pero otro canino, similar al de Remus se apareció correteando a los demás, sobretodo a la rata de Petter. De alguna manera, podía imaginar a Petter como un roedor, de por si ya era bajito y regordete, con sus dientes incisivos mas grandes del promedio.

El perro se acercó a Severus y como instándolo a que convoque su _patronus_. Severus miró mal a Sirius y antes de que el maestro le llame la atención; conteniendo una sonrisa. Agitó su varita. Sin decir una palabra. Y con un movimiento mas amplio, Un majestuoso zorro salió con grandes saltos mientras el can de Sirius le correteaba. Como aquel día en su patio.

Muerto de vergüenza, ante la desfachatez de su _patronus_ , quiso preguntarle al maestro porque algunos tenían afinidad y parecían tener vida propia, pero no lo haría, no se avergonzaría más una pregunta de la cual estaba seguro su respuesta... sabía... Intuía.

Aunque no hubo necesidad de levantar la mano, El maestro previendo lo que la mayoría del alumnado pensaba dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios: —Los _patronus_ son extensiones de nuestros sentimientos, de nuestras personalidades y de nuestras emociones. Por eso para conjurarlos hay que tener pensamientos felices. Que además es lo opuesto al ser del cual deben protegerse usando este hechizo.

Claro, ellos estaban viendo seres obscuros, y el _dementor_ lo era por excelencia.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Que rayos quería decirle su inconsciencia entonces si su _patronus_ se la pasaba jugando con el animalito de Black.

Y como si algo quisiera que aun no se enterara de la respuesta, escucharon truenos. Y luego la clase había terminado.

Si habían truenos es porque se acercaban los relámpago.

Se fue sin esperar a alguien. Aunque deseaba no estar solo cuando debiera ver aquello.

Mientras los alumnos cambiaban de salón El fue hacia los pasillos externos, al mismo lugar donde su botella reposaba, oculta del bullicio y la luz solar.

Entonces la lluvia llega y el cielo oscurecido es iluminado con rayos. Sacó su varita pero dudó. Es decir había escuchado sobre algo que pasaba mientras se esperaba la tormenta, pero no había sucedido en El. Además solo habían pasado unas semanas. Noviembre estaba comenzando.

—¿Por que no lo tomas?— la voz de Sirius le tomó desprevenido. No quiso voltearse ¿Y si lo había hecho mal? Es decir, El era bueno en pociones, excepcional, sin ser exagerado, pero era la primera poción que hacía de esa forma, para El y con aquella complejidad.

—No escuché el segundo latido— murmura. Aun viendo los ladrillos.

—¿Que?

—El libro decía que eventualmente al repetir tanto el hechizo, podías escuchar el segundo latido. Yo no lo escuché.

—Eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo.— sintió las manos de Black posarse sobre sus hombros, no había rudeza en ello. Se tensó un poco al sentir el calor que irradiaban pero El las dejó ahí. —Ni James o yo, escuchamos los latidos, y eso que esperamos mas de tres meses. Solo Petter dijo escucharlo. Aun así, James y yo somos mas instintivos que Petter en cuanto a nuestras transformaciones.— volvió a apretarle suavemente los hombros —estarás bien. Solo hazlo.

Movió su mano un poco, con la varita en ella. El ladrillo se movió y dejó ver la botella. Al sacarla, con manos temblorosas; vio el color del contenido. Un rayo ilumino el cielo nuevamente. Era rojo. Oscuro, brillante e intenso. Rojo Sangre. Estaba seguro. Era el color que debía tener.

Se volteó mostrando una sonrisa, Sirius tras El al verlo también sonrío. —Exactamente el mismo color que la que yo bebí.

—Ahora solo ¿debo beberla?— Le preguntó mientras miraba la botella.

—Si, ven— le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo. Salieron de los pasillos y se fueron alejando del lugar.

—¿es necesario ir tan lejos cuando solo me convertiré en un zorro?

—Hay posibilidades de que no te conviertas en zorro.

—¿Que? Pero mi _patronus_..

—Bueno, uno se convierte en un animal especifico una sola vez, cuando eres animago serás ese animal por siempre; cuando haces un _patronus_ puede cambiar el animal dependiendo de si has tenido un gran impacto emocional o algo así.

Ahora lo comprendía —Lily sabía hacer un _patronus_ desde antes que yo, pero su animal era un corderito... y—

—Y en la clase de la tarde, era un ciervo, como el de James.— Eso quería decir que los sentimientos de Lily eran tan fuertes por James como para cambiar sus emociones y hechizos —Puede que el zorro no sea tu verdadero _patronus_ o puede que sí. Así mismo, el animal en el que te conviertas puede o no ser un zorro.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Llegaron a las lindes del bosque prohibido. La tormenta no menguaba y ya tenía su ropa toda mojada, pero no importaba. Se paró en el claro y con la varita en mano repitió el hechizo en su corazón. Luego se bebió la poción. Sabía rasposa y ligeramente amarga.

Durante unos segundo no pasó nada.

Entonces llegó el dolor.

Tan agudo y fuerte que se dobló hasta caer al suelo. El frasquito vacío cayó de sus manos. Sus oídos pitaban y podía escuchar en su interior un repiqueteo que a doble velocidad tamborileaba. Era un corazón, estaba seguro. Además del suyo; había otro. Sonrió a pesar del dolor. En su mente se concentró en el zorro, imaginando su color, preguntándose si sería de color grisáceo, castaño o rojizo. Un ladrido le hizo abrir los ojos, estaba algo nublado y desenfocaba, pero veía al perro negro. Sintió algo de miedo al verle. Pero este solo se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y con la lengua afuera esperando.

Entonces, sus extremidades se encogían; al igual que su torso y su nariz se alargaba... Abrió los ojos asustado, el repiqueteo de las gotas al caer al suelo le habían asustado, además del fuerte aroma que emanaba algo frente a El.

Vio a un cazador mas grande que El que le miraba interesado. Bajó la vista y se vio muy cerca del suelo. Sus patas pequeñas y negras tenían manchas blancas cerca de las garras, como si usara botitas. Su varita a un lado en el suelo. Miró al frente para encontrar su hocico negro y alargado. Se preguntó si era negro completamente y que tan probable era que un zorro tuviera _melanismo_ **.

Entonces el perro se acercó a El. Por un momento su instinto le dijo que se alejara y aunque no sabia usar bien este nuevo cuerpo, su instinto animal tomo posesión y retrocedió. El can detuvo su paso y le miró ladeando la cabeza... No estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero sentía que se había acuclillado. Algo en su parte trasera se enrollaba junto a su pierna.

El animal frente a el bajó su hocico mientras estiraba las patas delanteras, levantaba su cola abría la boca jadeando, dejando salir su lengua. No se veía peligroso. Aunque su instinto le dijera que saliera... Y eso hizo.

Con rapidez se puso de pie y entre saltos largos y rápido correteo desapareció del claro. Pronto miraba para atrás y un miedo empezó a envolverlo. Una bruma que causo terror en el. Estaba siendo seguido, no por uno si no mas animales.

Debía encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

Los zorros eran animales nocturnos. Aunque ahora veía que su visión no era tan buena no le molestaba, su olfato y oído le ayudaba a moverse sin golpearse contra un árbol o intentar perder aquello que le seguía.

Entonces mientras intentaba controlar su miedo. Que debía recordar quien era, y que había hecho, sintió algo saltar sobre el y caerle encima.

El aire de sus pequeños pulmones fue vaciado y un lastimero sonido salió de su hocico. Sus huesos dolieron así como sus músculos. No estaba seguro de cuanto podían soportar los zorros pero sabia que era el perro negro...

Esperen... Perro negro... ¡Black!

El era Severus, se había transformado en un zorro – esperaba - de color negro aparente y Sirius estaba con El en el claro.

Sirius era el cazador.

Sirius le perseguía.

No quería cazarlo. Había olvidado que no hablaban.

Se removió intentando que el perro se saliera sobre El. Este le mando un lengüetazo en toda la cabeza y se salió.

Unos jadeos rápidos como si se riera salieron de la boca de Sirius quien ahora le miraba raro.

Se paró y agachando el hocico - olía raro - le gruñó mostrando los dientes. Entonces Sirius le gruñó también. El corrió hacía el perro y en vez de abrir su hocico y morderlo saltó sobre su cabeza hasta el otro lado.

Sirius dio vuelta medio de su cuerpo para ver que había sucedido. Parecía asombrado. Severus estaba tan feliz que daba saltos. Se sentía tan ligero. Había empezado a dar carreritas y saltos, para ver que tan alto podía llegar. Era divertido. No sabía si podía reír pero estaba demasiado feliz por ello. Su cola – suponía El – no dejaba de moverse mientras El hacía todo ello. Con flexibilidad se dejó caer mientras daba su vuelta su cuerpo para ver su cola. Claro que no dudó mucho, recordó que estaba frente a Black y no quería que le viera hacer eso. Se paró rápido de nuevo.

Miró un momento a Black. Este había estado relajado, se había volteado y lo miraba tranquilo - o eso suponía El -. Entonces. Se puso de pie y moviendo el hocico le indico que lo siguiera. Luego esta se abrió nuevamente y como si se riera emprendió la carrera.

Severus lo sintió alejarse. El aroma de Black se alejaba. Sintió la tierra bajo sus esponjosas almohadillas y se preparó para el trote. Entonces con una velocidad inimaginable comenzó a correr. Por un segundo había temido perderse pero para su suerte – o desgracia - había memorizado el aroma del can negro y era lo que seguía su olfato ahora. Volvía a sentir que era perseguido por mas de un ser pero el aullido de perro le recordó que seguía a Sirius y este estaba solo un poco mas adelante. Intensificó la carrera y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se adaptaba a El y de como sus músculos estaban hechos definitivamente, para correr.

Entonces saliendo del bosque, llegaron al claro. Había oscurecido y no llovía; el cielo tenía la luna a medio llenar.

El perro lo esperaba justo en el lugar donde se habían " _conocido_ "; cuando llegó a El, parecía ligeramente agotado. El perro ladró un par de veces y luego vio como se transformó.

Sintió un cambio en el aroma del perro. Ahora que era el humano de Sirius, este seguía sentado en el suelo. Pero sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban. Le tendió al mano y El con desconfianza se acercó a olfatearlo.

Era Sirius a quien se acercaba, no debía olvidarlo.

Y lo mas importante, el era Severus. No debía olvidarse de ello.

Aun así dejo que sus instintos le acercaran al humano y olfateara su mano. Un suave lengüetazo... En los dedos e hizo reír suave a Sirius. Se alejó un poco. Había hundido un poco la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. Pero Sirius bajo, muy bajo le habló.

—Ahora Severus. Debes volver a ser tu.

¿A que se refería? El era El.

Entonces recordó que era un humano como Sirius y no un zorro.

Sentía que tenia una mezcla de pensamientos y se preguntó si el zorro tenia voluntad propia.

Como si hubieran dos personas en El.

Se acercó a Sirius nuevamente. Para verlo mejor. El era un humano como Sirius pero no recordaba su propio rostro.

Aunque si recordaba algunas cosas.

Era mas pálido que Sirius, incluso con la luz de la luna menguante. Su cabello igual era negro pero mas corto.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar... Era tan difícil recordarse a si mismo...

Sintió la electricidad recorrer su lomo. Pero no temió, era Sirius; la mano de Sirius recorriendo su lomo. Calmándolo.

Bien, el podía hacerlo. Era un humano. Ellos tenían 4 patas, pero andaban en dos. Sus torsos eran largos y carentes de cola. Su hocico corto. Sus bocas pequeñas.

Sus ojos estaban al frente, recuerda que sus ojos eran negros. Y su piel muy blanca. Ah si, su cabello era corto y sus orejas pequeñas.

Entonces recordó viéndose a si mismo en un espejo. Era mas pequeño si, a su lado estaba Lily, sabia que era ella porque era pelirroja. Probablemente si ella se hubiera transformado en zorro seria naranja como los zorros comunes y no negro como El. Entonces se vio con el rostro mas aniñado. No, no era su rostro correcto. Era El, pero muy joven. Entonces pensó en otra imagen.

Un recuerdo mas fresco. Estaba en el mismo espejo, pero a su lado estaba Sirius. El mismo que ahora estaba a su lado y le miraba con intensidad. A través del espejo.

Le decía a cada momento que debía recordar su rostro, que debía memorizarlo.

Ahora entiende porque, de lo que en ese momento creyó que era una tontería, ahora parecía tan importante.

Durante las vacaciones Sirius había estado yendo y viniendo a su casa. Ayudándole con lo del animago. Las cosas que debía hacer y como las había hecho El. La forma en que podía modular mejor para cuando debiera tener la hoja bajo su lengua y por último que recuerdo debía tener grabado a fuego para el gran día; el de su transformación en animal por primera vez.

Recordó a su yo actual.

No muy diferente del anterior - del mas joven -, pero este se veía mas maduro. Mas como un adulto.

Sintió sus brazos alargarse y su cuerpo crecer. Su hocico contraerse y sus orejas bajar hasta los costados de la cara. Entonces la desnudez -o piel - que antes le cubría con pelos ahora era suave pero rozaba insistentemente con su cuerpo. Estaba vestido. Al menos si se había transformado con su ropa.

Entonces sus recuerdos fueron suyos y humanos nuevamente.

Un rápido y desconcertante bum-bum le hizo sonreír inconsciente.

Pero abrió los ojos cuando sintió un jadeo bajo El.

Lo primero que vio fue un manojo de ropa que se movía bajo El. La tela subía y bajaba con rapidez. Entonces recordó a Sirius y alzó la cabeza. Estaba sobre casi medio cuerpo de Black mientras este estaba estirado en el suelo.

No recordaba que Sirius hubiera caído en el pasto, pero recordaba que se le había acercado y este le había ayudado a calmarse.

Tampoco recordaba que las mejillas de Black se hubieran teñido de un rosado alguna vez. Entonces alzó su cuerpo para que su peso no molestara al de abajo. Eso impulsó a que Sirius se acomodara bajo suyo. Había estirado sus piernas; Sev se había acomodado sobre ellas.

Aquello no parecía correcto ¿Que era ese momento que estaban viviendo? El no debería sentirse así de cómodo con Black tan cerca. Black no debería estar con ese rostro tan sereno y anhelante teniéndolo a El encima.

Aun tenía un revoltijo de imágenes en su cabeza. —¿Es normal sentir que el animal tiene mente propia?

Había dicho tan bajo que temió no haber soltado sonido alguno. —Al inicio, es nuestro instinto quien trata de apoderarse de nuestro cuerpo— había levantado su mano y poco a poco se acercó al rostro de Sev. Había tomado un mechón de cabello y lo puso tras su oreja, pasando a acariciar la delgada piel del lóbulo. Severus se estremeció ante ello. El no recordaba ser sensible ahí...

Abrió sus ojos asustado. De inmediato Se puso de pie rompiendo el momento. Había sentido algo desconocido hasta ese momento. Su cuerpo se había estremecido y había deseado que Sirius siguiera acariciándolo. Se dio media vuelta y puso sus manos sobre su cara, tapando su vergüenza.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Black pensaría de El o como lo usaría para molestarle.

Pero Escuchó a Black levantarse del suelo. Y como sacudía sus ropa. Le escuchó acercarse a El y tomar uno de sus hombros.

—A todos nos pasa al inicio— Le dijo siendo extrañamente conciliador. —Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, puedes separar tus pensamientos humanos e instintos animales. Además, algunas habilidades humanas mejoran con nuestros rasgos animales activos.

El asintió. Se seguía sintiendo extraño, tan poco El y a la vez como si su niño interior hubiera tomado control de su animo.

Entonces de entre el remolino de recuerdos que tenía de su transformación uno fue mas claro que el resto.

—¡Me lamiste el rostro!— Pero al voltearse. El rostro de Sirius estaba tan cerca a El que no fue consciente del beso en que su boca se vio envuelta.

No reaccionó.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

(*) En Español latino, la traducción de _**Prongs**_ es cornamenta. Ahora, yo sabía que eso significaba dientes – de animal – y _google translate_ me lo corroboró. Peeeero, quiero que aquí **Prongs** siga significando, Cornamenta.

(**) _**Melanismo**_. Es el exceso de pigmentación negra en el pelaje animal. Y si hay zorritos negros y me encantaron cuando los vi.

" _El zorro es extraordinariamente eficaz y adaptable, el zorro cambia sus actuaciones increíblemente, adaptándose siempre a las nuevas circunstancias. El zorro nos llama a no quejarnos, sino mas bien, adaptarnos a nuestro entorno, el zorro se funde en El y es así que el entorno (y de las_ _circunstancias_ _) las pone a su favor_."

Pensé en como Severus se adaptaba a sus medios, en su casa de Hogwarts aunque el no era un sangre pura, entre las huestes de Voldemort, incluso cuando las cosas no iban a su favor, el ser doble espía y todo lo demás. Adaptarse siempre a las condiciones que Dumbledore le imponía.

Supuse que era un buen animal para El.


	5. Nos

**Hola gente. Este capitulo es especial. Puesto que marca algo importante.**

...

 **ANTES DE ESOS TIEMPOS.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

No podía creerlo. Se había pasado el siguiente mes, prácticamente persiguiendo a Severus.

No sabía que había hecho mal. Después de la clase de DCAO no había hablado con El ¿Sería tal vez que le molestó la forma de su _patronus_? No era el único en todo caso, Ella misma se sentía molesta con su animal. O bueno, no molesta realmente.

Caminaba por los pasillos cercanos al patio; varios alumnos correteando por ahí, preparándose para los exámenes del semestre. Pronto, legaría diciembre.

Entonces divisó a su amigo; parecía preocupado por algo – le había conocido por tantos años, que podía saber sus cambios de humor a simple vista -, miraba para todos lados y luego sin mas, salió del pasillo hacia el patio.

Fue tras El. Definitivamente, Sev no estaba bien y ella quería ayudarle.

El pelinegro le había contado sobre los pasos para convertirse en animago; un asunto que a ella le preocupaba y fascinaba por igual. Definitivamente era una práctica muy peligrosa; motivo por el cual debía ser observada y guiada en todo momento y que Severus, quisiera saltarse las reglas de aquella manera, no era de su agrado.

… Pero saber que Severus podía transformarse en algo tan interesante como un animal y ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, le tenía fascinada.

Aún podía recordar al bonito zorro plateado corriendo por el salón de DCAO...

Y también recordaba su _patronus_.

Suspiró con pesadez... La primera vez que hizo su _patronus_ completo, tenía forma de borreguito. No le había agradado mucho aunque era un animal precioso. Semanas después había sucedido lo del _callejón_ _Diagon_ y de como James se había convertido en ese bonito y elegante ciervo y " _ah_ ~" sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban.

Se preguntaba si ella también se convertiría en un ciervo si decidía ser _animaga_ , pero; aunque así fuera, aquella magia estaba fuera de su _liga._ Le aterraba la idea de transformarse... De igual manera que odiaba usar la poción multijugos.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando vio como cerca de los lindes del colegio su amigo dejaba escondido algunas de sus cosas mirando para todos lados mientras su cuerpo se iba empequeñeciendo.

Su ropa se se iba fusionando con su cuerpo y cambiando el color hasta quedar solo pelaje negro – e excepción de la punta de su cola y sus patitas que eran blanquecinas.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar entre sus brazos aquel animalito y comprobar que tan esponjoso era su pelaje. Mas de inmediato el animal corrió hacia el interior del bosque.

Se asustó al pensar en que Severus se metiera solo en el bosque prohibido, pero poco después un perro negro y de gran tamaño pareció olfatear algo justo donde Severus había escondido sus cosas y casi volar siguiendo la huella al interior del bosque.

Aquello le dejó un poco confusa. Por lo que de inmediato fue en busca de quien podía darle una respuesta.

...

Curiosamente lo encontró mas cerca de o que hubiera imaginado. James Potter se hallaba al final del pasillo. Al parecer – y junto a Petter – buscaban a alguien. Por como venía refunfuñando, no le encontraba.

—James— Dijo más alto para ser escuchada. De inmediato su llamado surtió efecto y James paró la cháchara para buscarle con la mirada. Le sonrió al verle. Lily sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

—Lily— Le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado. Hacia poco habían empezado a tratarse por sus nombres y de una forma mas amistosa que cordial.

—Hola, Petter ¿Están buscando a alguien?— Dijo mirando al pelinegro. Este asintió pero de inmediato le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Le has visto?— Preguntó. En realidad Lily no podía estar segura si era El o no... Aunque a decir verdad ¿Cuantos perros negros habían en los alrededores de Hogwarts? Ninguno se dijo. Definitivamente debía ser Sirius Black, tal como James le había dicho un tiempo atrás.

—Vi un perro negro y grande adentrarse al bosque hace unos minutos...— James pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego una sonrisa simple hizo aparición en sus labios.

Negó ligeramente. —Lo había olvidado—, le dijo mientras iba donde le señalaban.

—Espera— Lily le detuvo. —¿Remus aun se encuentra en la enfermería? Quería hacerle compañía un rato— James pestañeó un momento.

—¡Ah! N-no, se fue al dormitorio— Lily asintió comprendiendo. Ella sabía que Remus odiaba estar en la enfermería. Lo que no terminaba de comprender es como siempre se estaba enfermando, si no era dolor de estomago, eran alergias o simples desvanecimientos que lo tenían por días en la enfermería o descansando en su dormitorio. —Bien, nosotros vamos a buscar a Black, nos vemos Lily—. Y se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

—¡Espera, James!— y Volvió a llamarle. Este se giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro —No estaba solo... Eso creo— Pero James comprendió de inmediato.

—Oh ya veo... De seguro estaba buscando su _presa_ —

—James, no le digas así... Yo lo vi y... y creo que es...—

—¿Te ha mostrado su transformación?

—No, lo vi transformarse antes de irse por el bosque...— James pareció notar que algo andaba mal con ella. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a Lily. Ninguno notó como Petter volteaba la vista ante la escena de esos dos.

—¿Hay algo mal Lily?— Ella pareció dudar.

—Severus está algo raro, no estoy segura de si hice...— El ceño de James se frunció un poco pero luego sonrió. Sin mayor aviso la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo conciliador.

—Todo esta bien, tranquila.— le susurró.

…::...

..::..

.::.

¿Que todo estaba bien? Si correr por una vida significaba eso...

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Recuerda que llegó al bosque en una nube de sopor luego de que Lily le hubiera correspondido el abrazo. Se transformó mas que rápido en cuanto fue la hora y esperaron a que Remus terminara con su transformación. Al momento de que eso sucediera y como había estado pasando las últimas veces, de inmediato corría hacia donde Sirius estaba. Contaba con que esperaba que Sirius haya logrado que _Snivellus_ se hubiera largado del bosque. Pero que gran error, el mismo fue testigo de como un zorro de color negruzco saltaba mientras intentaba escapar del conocido perro negro que le ladraba.

¿No fue curioso que Black no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Remus estaba ahí?

Entonces sucedió lo que había temido. El zorro se percató de ellos. Remus había ido hasta Sirius y visto al zorro con curiosidad, más este había arrancado apenas sintió la cercanía.

Últimamente Remus había logrado decir algunos murmullos cuando estaba transformado... Y esta vez parecía comunicarse con Sirius. El perro ladró de regreso y mas que rápido corrió... Tal vez buscando al zorro.

James sintió a Petter removerse en su cabeza y les siguieron al trote.

Su olfato no era tan bueno, más, los efluvios de sus amigos los conocía a la perfección. Entonces vio aquello...

Un poco mas adelante, el zorro parecía crecer en tamaño y volverse más lento. Lupin aumentó la velocidad. El efluvio cambió y el olor del humano no se hizo más presente en el ambiente. Sirius había intentado detener a Remus. Pero este de un zarpazo lo tiró contra el piso. Entonces se detuvo un momento, viendo al perro caído, pero aulló con fuerza e intensidad. Un aullido demandante y siguió su cacería.

Por un momento lo perdieron. Corrió tan rápido que simplemente le perdieron el paso. Debían de encontrarle, si no haría algo de lo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría... Y no sería el único.

Pero con todo lo imaginado, nunca creyó verlos ahí, protegiendo al tembloroso _Snivellus_ que en el suelo se agarraba con fuerza el hombreo izquierdo.

Unos lobos enormes, de pelaje blanco y ojos analíticos, sin duda, _los hijos de la luna reales_. Aquellos que se decían fueron nacidos de una pareja de hombres lobos en la luna llena. Animales, si; pero tanto o mas inteligentes que los humanos.

Remus parecía luchar entre sus instintos de lobo y algo más. Permitió que la manada se lo llevaran de ahí y como un rayo, el perro negro – Sirius -, se acercó a Severus que estaba lleno de sudor y un gran manchón de sangre.

No había duda, había sido mordido por Remus transformado.

Se puso frente a El y con la ayuda de Padfood, antes de caer desmayado. Se subió a su lomo. Una mirada al perro y comenzó su recorrido hacía el castillo.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Se despertó con una gran incomodidad en su lado izquierdo. De inmediato el olor a Rosas le llegó y supo donde se encontraba. Odiaba la enfermería, odiaba el ungüento de Rosas que Maddame Pomfrey siempre colocaba, como si fuera el único remedio que existiera.

Abrió con pesar sus ojos. Miró a su derecha. Estaba sentada a su lado.

Recordó que había estado escapando de Lily. Se sentía avergonzado. No sabía con que cara mirarle. No sabía que decirle, no sabía como actuar con ella después de lo sucedido hacía unas semanas atrás.

Pero ahí estaba ella ¿Y por que parecía que había estado llorando?

—Hola Sev ¿Te duele mucho?

—Mi hombro se siente incomodo...Lil-

Pero no pudo continuar, había recordado lo que antes sucedió.

¿Que hacía ahí si había sido mordido?

Pero Lily se había puesto de pie. Entonces una de las cortinas se abrió y Sirius había aparecido. Lily salía por ese mismo espacio mientras Black se sentaba a su lado. Antes de cerrar la pelirroja le dijo: —Voy a avisar a Maddame Pomfrey que has despertado. Tienen unos minutos.— y se marchó a pasos rápidos.

Cuando ya no escucharon los pasos de la chica, fue que Sirius le tomó de la mano: —Lo siento— había dicho con pena. Por un momento creyó escuchar mal ¿Era la primera vez que Sirius se disculpaba? —fue mi error, debí sacarte de ahí, debí poder controlarlo... yo— Pero Severus, tenía cosas mas importante que saber.

—¿Como llegué aquí?— preguntó. Mientras intentaba ponerse mas cómodo sentándose.

Sirius le ayudó a acomodarse mientras le respondía. —James te trajo sobre su lomo— Severus puso cara de asco. —Cuando llegamos al castillo nos transformamos y te trajimos aquí. Petter fue por el director.

—que dijo... ?

—No hizo pregunta alguna. No hizo regaño alguno. Solo le dijo a Maddame Pomfrey que guardara silencio.— Severus sabía que eso significaba una reprimenda mayor. Después de todo, Albus era su tutor hasta que terminara el colegio.

Sirius seguía tomando de su mano. Fruncía sus labios y los abría, como si quisiera decirle algo. Severus incluso con el dolor de su hombro, uso su mano izquierda para agarrar la camisa de Sirius; acercándolo y acercándose a El.

Estampó su boca con la contraría. Había anhelado volver a besarlo.

…

 _Una vez había logrado su transformación por primera vez, Sirius le había sorprendido con un beso. Pero El había reaccionado de forma inesperada y había aceptado el beso. Entonces Sirius asombrado, había vuelto a besarlo pero esta vez con más intensidad – pasando sus brazos por la espalda y_ _apretándolo_ _contra su cuerpo. - Abriendo su boca y llevando la lengua hasta su cavidad para juguetear con la lengua._

 _Entonces fue_ _consciente_ _del lugar en donde se encontraban y a quien besaba_ _torpemente._ _.. y que había sido su primer beso._

 _Se alejó de El con el rostro rojo de vergüenza; y sin mas le había dado_ _l_ _as buenas noches a Sirius,_ _alejándose_ _de inmediato. Al l_ _le_ _gar a su dormitorio se había encerrado tras las cortinas de su cama y llenado de hechizos para evitar que alguien entrara a media noche y... Lo que sea._

 _Sus sueños habían estado plagados de caricias, besos y risas. Pero por sobre todo, dudas._

 _Después había querido hablar de esto con alguien... Pero ¿Con quien? Si, Lily había sido su primer opción pero ¿Como? Es decir; El siempre había tenido sentimientos por Lily... ¿En que momento esto había cambiado? Su niño interior se burlaba de El diciendo que su primer beso había sido con ese chico. Pero contrario a lo que pensaría, el niño en cuestión no parecía molesto o berrinchudo. - tal vez debió preguntarse si era normal que El mismo tuviera un niño interior con conciencia propia, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y el hecho de haberse besado con Sirius y que le gustase había sido la prueba -._

 _En cuanto se dio cuenta de que le había gustado los besos de Black, fue que dejó algo de funcionar._

 _No se había percatado del paso de las horas, de como había llegado tarde al desayuno, las clases y básicamente a todo. En cuanto Lily quería acercarse a El, este parecía correr de ella y esconderse. Lo mismo sucedía si veía a Sirius._

 _Y entonces recordó como se había sentido cuando fue un animal. Y como sus pensamientos humanos habían desaparecido. Necesitaba no pensar en los últimos sucesos. Que dejara que su animal interior tomara el control. Aun así el animal sabía que debía_ _mantenerse_ _en las lindes del bosque y no estaba más allá que para esconderse cuando alguien estaba cerca por ahí. Había ido a clases como un mago mas y luego se desaparecía apenas tenía un poco de tiempo y entonces se sentía libre de su revoltijo personal de no saber que sentía por Sirius y que sentía por Lily. De como debía actuar con ambos y porque debía actuar de alguna forma con esas dos personas._

 _Pero Sirius le había encontrado y a diferencia de la primera vez no se había acercado a El. Entonces Sirius se transformó en can y ambos se llevaban mejor. Jugaban y corrían._

 _Así había sido los últimos tres días. Severus luego de terminar sus labores se convertía en zorro y poco después Sirius le encontraba. Al inicio no quería mucho que este se le acercara pero siempre terminaban jugando juntos. Poco antes de que la noche llegara a su medio, se separaban; no sin antes Sirius lamerle el rostro completamente. Una vez estaba seguro de que Sirius no le encontraría se convertía en humano y volvía a su dormitorio._

 _Hasta ese día..._

 _Esta vez había decidido tomar un poco las riendas pero se dio cuanta que era muy_ _difícil._ _Y se internó más en el bosque. Luego el perro, luego el lobo que era un hombre lobo y entonces... Recordó que los hombres lobos... Atacaban humanos,_ _por supuesto, El era un_ _animal en este momento, pero ellos notarían la diferencia...? Se asustó y cuando eso sucedió, su pa_ _r_ _t_ _e racional tomó el mando y su perdición también. Sus pensamientos se_ _mezclaron_ _, se asustó y escapó. Cuando eso pasó fue que perdió la transformación._

 _Recuerda cuando cayó al suelo y el lobo tan cerca suyo que pudo olerlo... Escucharlo... Un murmullo "_ Lo siento _" dijo de forma aguda y luego... un dolor estremecedor en su hombro._

…

Una vez terminado el beso, que fue seguido de un suspiro. Sirius tomó la iniciativa de un segundo beso. Que mas daba, no lo podía seguir negando. Sentía algo por ese estúpido Gryffindor.

Una exclamación de sorpresa, una risa contenida y alguien tosiendo les hicieron separarse... Pero solo un poco. La enfermera, Lily y el director habían llegado a su cubículo. Sirius se sentó en la silla nuevamente – en algún momento se había levantado y casi encimado sobre Severus -. Lily mantenía una mano en su boca, acallando la sonrisa en sus labios.

La enfermera se le acercó y mientras le sacaba los vendajes le preguntó como se sentía. Sin esperar respuesta le había frotado el ungüento de rosas.

—Ahora se viene el proceso difícil de adaptación, tu cuerpo va a luchar contra la infección pero esta se va a adaptar a tu sistema.

" _infección", "adaptar"?_

Por supuesto, la infección del hombre-lobo.

Una vez Maddame Pomfrey hubo terminado. Dumbledore corrió la cortina junto a El y encontró a Remus también recostado. A su lado estaban Petter y James. Potter apretaba los puños mientras fruncía el ceño. La señora Pomfrey sacó a Lily de ahí.

—muy bien jóvenes, ahora necesito respuestas— dijo el director con esa tranquilidad de siempre.

—Fue mi culpa.— de inmediato Remus alzó la voz. Su mirada en el suelo. Sus manos inquietas se retorcían sobre su regazo.

—No debía estar ahí...— dijo tajante James mientras aguantaba el enojo. Le miraba directamente. Taladrándole.

—Fue error mio, acepto el castigo— Habló, mirando a su tutor. Habían sido sus propios temores, su ingenuidad y pocos conocimientos lo que lo habían dejado indefenso en ese peligroso lugar.

Albus le miró entonces; de forma analítica como siempre. Odiaba cuando lo hacía.

—No tienes otra opción. No es un castigo que acabe en cuanto limpies unos cuantos calderos u ordenes los libros de la biblioteca.

—Lo asumo.— Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Bien— respondió El. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de lugar.

Una vez ya no le vieron. Todo se sumió en un profundo silencio.

…

Habían transcurrido media hora cuando uno de los jóvenes suspiró y en un intento de charla dijo:

—Al menos ahora sabemos que Snape no andará de chivato por el secreto de Remus.— James y Remus habían abierto la boca, No estaba seguro si para reclamar o aprobar lo dicho. Había sentido las manos de Sirius apretar las suyas. Pero no le miró sólo podía ver las sabanas de la cama en la que se encontraba.

—¿Por que crees que Severus haría algo como eso?— Su pelirroja amiga entraba con pasos decididos en la enfermería. Su rostro lucía levemente molesto.

Pero pasó junto a ellos y se acercó a Remus. Sin mas le dio un abrazo apretado. —debiste decirme lo que te sucedía. Si lo hubiera sabido antes yo...— contuvo un suspiro —hubiera buscado la manera de ayudarte... de estar contigo cuando ya no tenías energías. Lo que sea.— y siguió abrazándole.

Severus no sabía por que, pero a pesar de que ella hablaba bajito, El podía escucharle y por lo que veía en los otros, también le escuchaban. Remus había cerrado sus ojos y sonreído. Estaba seguro que tenía ganas de llorar... ¿Como? No estaba seguro.

—¿Cuando lo supiste?— Remus le pregunta.

Lily le sonríe una vez suelta el abrazo. —Ustedes realmente se olvidan de quienes están a su alrededor cuando se enojan. Esta mañana les escuchaba despotricar mientras Sev dormía.— Y esta vez si había visto a James y Petter. Ambos parecieron avergonzarse al menos. —por sobre todo, somos amigos— le dijo a Remus —y eso es lo importante.— después se dio media vuelta y se le acercó. Con calma se sentó junto a sus piernas sobre la cama y tomó la otra mano – la izquierda -, con cuidado entre las suya. —Te dije que debíamos sacar a ese _Ghoul_ de tu sótano. Ahora vamos a necesitar ese lugar limpio.— y le sonrió. Sus ojos se veían aguados.

Por un momento, Severus no había entendido lo que su amiga había dicho. Solo podía sentir la calidez de sus manos que era cubiertas por las manos de su amiga y su... _Y de Sirius_... Una nueva punzada en su hombro izquierdo le hizo reordenar sus ideas.

Había sido mordido por un _hombre-lobo_... Había sobrevivido. Y ahora sanaba. Pero la infección estaba ahí.

—Ahora podrás...— Pero la voz se le había perdido. Se obligó a terminar la frase —ahora podrás poner en practica esos hechizos ilusorios.— le dijo conteniendo el nudo en su garganta. Lily siempre había querido imitar el cielo estrellado que en el comedor del colegio había durante las cenas.

Pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando Maddame Pomfrey llegó y le pidió a los jóvenes que se fueran a sus clases. Lupin y El podrían reunirse con el resto del alumnado al final del día.

—Vendré por ti después de clases— Black aún estaba junto a El mientras el resto ya iba camino a la salida. Le miró con una sonrisa pequeña —no te vallas antes.

—No estoy lisiado, Black, puedo moverme por mi mismo— le respondió El con el ceño fruncido. Pero Sirius había besado su boca. Antes de darse cuenta ya le estaba correspondiendo con ganas aquella caricia.

—¡JOVENES! ¡Por favor! Mas respeto, están en el colegio.— Había exclamado la enfermera.

A regañadientes se habían separado. Pero El, sacando valentía de quien sabe donde, había tomado de la túnica a Sirius y le había dado un topón*.

—No te demores o me voy.

Sirius sonrió de forma lobuna. Asintió con energía y se encaminó con los otros.

James le miraba con el ceño fruncido – cosa que le tenía sin cuidado – pero no le había dicho nada a su amigo. Lily le decía algunas cosas a Remus sobre prefectos; - por un momento se preguntó donde estaría su compañera y si ella se habría dado cuenta que no había estado en la sala común de Slytherin -.

Finalmente Lily se había volteado a verle y le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba. Le tomaba el brazo a Potter – cosa que aún le desagradaba – y salían de la enfermería.

Una vez quedaron solos, el silencio aunque no incomodo era molesto. Ahora que no estaban rodeados de gente podía pensar analíticamente en lo que le sucedió durante las últimas semanas.

Había estado preocupado por lo que había sentido con respecto a Sirius y sus besos.

Había ignorado por casi un mes a Lily. Sentía que la había traicionado y a sus sentimientos por ella.

Había mejorado bastante en cuanto a sus transformaciones en zorro.

Había descubierto que como animal lograba limpiar su mente y – aunque no quería reconocerlo del todo – podía estar con Sirius sin sentir ese temor a aquello que le estaba naciendo en su corazón.

Se había puesto en peligro al meterse en el bosque prohibido.

Había sido mordido por un _hombre-lobo_ y además ese _hombre-lobo_ era Lupin.

Habíasobrevivido... Pero estaba infectado.

Irremediablemente se convertiría en un _hombre-lobo_ , la próxima luna llena.

Ahora muchas cosas le cuadraban, que Remus desapareciera algunos días al mes, cada mes, desde... Siempre. Que los idiotas de sus amigos se hayan convertidos en animagos no registrados para poder estar con El durante esas noches... Y tantas cosas mas.

—Debí suponerlo en cuanto vi tu _patronus_...— le dijo a Remus aun sin mirarlo. —o cuando en clase de DCAO tuvimos que enfrentarnos al _Boggart_.

—yo... lo lamento.

—Fue mi culpa, tu no sabías lo que hacías.

Pero Remus no le dijo algo. Cosa curiosa, levantó su mirada. Sus ojos avellana estaba fijos en El, podía ver la turbiedad en ellos, la duda. Remus le escondía algo.

—Sabía que eras tu— Respondió finalmente.

—... Remus...

 _¿Qué?_

—En realidad, los _hombres_ - _lobos_ no somos tan inconscientes como puedas creer.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Finalmente había llegado el atardecer y el término de las clases. Cuando le vio, Sev estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con sus pies colgando graciosamente del borde. Tenía puesto su uniforme limpio y parecía no querer mirar más que el suelo.

Remus estaba de igual forma en la cama contraria.

Ambos hablaban, de forma incómoda.

—Es que... Por más que lo piense. No puedo simplemente aceptarlo como algo _real_.

—No estoy seguro, te lo dije.— Remus parecía realmente confundido y puede que _dolido_... ¿Qué sucedía? —Puede que no lo seas, también soy relativamente nuevo en estas cosas—.

—¿ _Nuevo_?— Dijo Severus con ese tonito que dejaba en claro no le creía nada. Sintió sus manos hormiguear cuando Sev pasó su mano derecha por su cabello. Sabía que su cabello era suave. Quería tocarlo nuevamente.

—¿De que hablan?— pero, había algo en la conversación que no le había gustado del todo.

Ambos dieron un respingo en la cama y miraron al grupo que entró. Porque Sirius no venía solo, tras ellos, aunque completamente en su mundo; James y Lily hablaban de algo; sobre _HoneyDucks_. Se acercó a Severus y en cuanto le vio a los ojos le sonrió.

Severus se sonrojó al verle.

Ahí estaba, eso que... _Nosabíacomollamar_ y que lo hacía sentirse como alguien diferente. Pero no era malo... o eso creía. Solo era como cuando tenía 5 – si es que aún podía recordar algo de esos años – y su tío Alphard le había enseñado a hacer magia por primera vez. Sólo había logrado un par de chispas y su peluche saltar por lo aires, pero aquello le había deslumbrado.

Y por mas estúpido que sonara, Ver a Sev tener esas reacciones por El, le hacía sentirse tan deslumbrado como aquella primera vez que pudo hacer magia por si mismo.

—Justo a la hora— Le dijo una vez que llegó junto a El.

—Pues si, quien lo diría.— Le respondió Severus. Se había puesto de pie en cuanto llegó. Pero Sirius seguía viéndolo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esperando. —¿Que sucede, _Black?_ — Sirius se encogió de hombros. Pero lo miraba con insistencia. No lo diría. Había algo que quería pero ¿Era vergüenza lo que sentía? Ah~ Esto le era tan extraño.

—Oh— salió de sus labios. Las cejas se le fruncieron y aunado con sus mejillas arreboladas se veía adorable - ¿ _Adorable_? -. Dándole algo de tono en su blanquecina piel - ¿ _Blanquecina_? - Soltó un suspiro y le tomó de la túnica; como lo había hecho a medio día, acercó su boca y Sirius cerró sus ojos. Le tomó de la cintura y le besó con ansias.

Escuchó murmullos, pero era mas agradable esta sensación. Abrió la boca un poco para besar los labios de Sev, este abrió también los suyos y pudo sentir la lengua curiosa. Un beso... Un beso que le había hecho olvidar donde estaban.

—Si no nos vamos, Vendrá la Señora Pomfrey a sacarnos.— La voz de Lily, que sonaba extraña; les hizo separarse. Nunca había añorado y adorado besar tanto a alguien como con Severus. Se preguntaba si era por todo esto que sentía por El o... Bueno, _que mas podía ser_.

—Bien, ese fue tu premio— le dijo Severus en un susurro, sus mejillas aún enrojecidas. —Sigue portándote así de bien _Chucho._

Lo que no esperaba es que Lily tomara la mano de Severus y se lo llevara de ahí. Mientras una risa risueña llenaba el salón.

—Sirius, vamos. Ya es tarde.— La voz de James le sacó de aquella sensación de sopor.

Siguió a sus amigos mientras veía la silueta de Severus avanzar por los pasillos.

…

Habían caminado por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al comedor, muchos se les quedaban viendo curiosos; mientras James y los demás se iban a su mesa. El siguió el camino de Severus.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Black?— le dijo Sev mientras tomaba asiento. El hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Voy a comer ¡Hola hermanito!— Reggy le miraba con una ceja alzada. No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que habían comido en la misma mesa, puesto que desde hacía mucho El había dejado de comer en la mesa principal con su familia cuando estaba en casa.

—Cuida tus modales, Sirius, no estas con los Gryffindor— Asintió ignorando las puyas de Severus, le había llamado por su nombre.

La mesa se llenó de alimentos y El comía mientras intentaba hablar con Severus. Aunque más parecía preocuparse su bienestar que por lo que se llevaba a la boca.

—Eso es una servilleta, Black— le dijo Severus, mientras la tomaba de sus manos y le ponía un panquecito en su lugar. —Esto sabe mejor— y entonces El tomó uno de los mismos y le dio un mordisco.

¿Que se supone que deba hacer en esa situación?

Unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo llenó su mente. Pero había aprendido a controlar esos sentimientos y simplemente se metió todo lo que pudo del postre en su boca.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—¿Sigues escapando?— Lily le miraba afirmada en el ventanal. Severus miraba para todos lados hasta que le escuchó.

—No diría que escapo.

—Ajah.— le dijo. —Aún tengo ronda en unos pasillos ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Le asintió y avanzaron.

Lily sabía que su amigo había estado esquivo. La verdad ella misma estaba sorprendida y algo confusa con tanta cosa que había sucedido desde... Pues, El inicio de clases y tal vez desde antes.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes.

—Que cosa.

—Lo tuyo con Sirius.

—" _Lo mio con Sirius_ "? Lily...— Severus se había detenido. Le tomó de las manos. Le miró fijamente. Severus había cambiado mucho desde ese fatídico día en quinto año. —Te quiero. Tanto y por tanto tiempo que simplemente no sabía como decirlo sin... sin creer que esto terminaría nuestra amistad. Yo... Eres de lo más preciado que tengo. Te quiero.

Escucharle decir todo aquello de forma tan abierta, tan sincera; tan poco El, pero siendo sólo El en todo momento. Sintió las lágrimas juntarse bajo sus ojos.

—¡Oh! Severus— gimió sin más y se apegó a su cuerpo abrazándole con fuerza.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Lily. Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes.— Murmuró.

—Lo se, Sev. También te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo.— Ella no diría más. Porque no había mas que decir. Era el momento de que Severus se expresara.

Una vez el abrazo terminado se separaron un poco. Rió con ganas y Severus también se rió.

—Pero no te salvas de la explicación que me debes.

—¡Oh! Lo se. Solo, solo quería decirte eso primero.

Lily escuchó entonces, todo lo que Severus tenía para decir. No sabía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza en su voz o calidez. Sólo habían pasado unas horas, un día desde que la mordida – que ella oficialmente no sabía quien o como se la había hecho – pero Severus parecía completamente diferente.

En un buen sentido.

—Es mucho para procesar...— Le dijo una vez había finalizado con todo su relato. Ella más o menos había intuido que el cambio de su amigo tenía mas que ver con Black que con su amistad rehecha. Pero que Severus haya tenido que guardarse todo eso, cuando ella estaba ahí... Pues... —Lo importante ahora, es como quieres sentirte cuando estas con El. Severus...— Su amigo había puesto caras cuando ella dijo aquello. —no sigas fingiendo. No luego de lo que me has contado. Y mucho menos luego de que les he visto besándose... _así_...

—se sigue sintiendo raro.

—Y lo es.— le sonrió. —Pero así como has tenido el valor de hablarlo conmigo deberías hacerlo con El.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sentía pequeñas corrientes recorrer su cuerpo. Temblaba; pero no por frío, ni siquiera por la nieve que caía en esos momentos le helaba.

Su corazón latía rápido y rítmico. Hace dos noches – porque sí, había pasado todo un día inconsciente - por esta misma hora; El había sido mordido por un hombre-lobo... Una punzada en su hombro se lo recordó. Pero sanaba de forma rápida; en la nada sólo sería una cicatriz grisácea.

Las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas. Seguramente porque era lo único que sobresalía de su gruesa túnica – esa que había pertenecido a su padre y que nunca había usado, al igual que otras prendas que su madre le había comprado, muchos años atrás -, la piel del borde de al túnica acariciaba sus mejillas rojas. Constantemente miraba hacía la abertura, esta conectaba el pequeño patio interno con los pasillos. Levantó la vista; el vapor de su hálito mientras suspiraba le ponían mas nervioso de lo que se sentía... Por que si, no sentía escalofríos por el clima; su corazón no bombeaba con rapidez porque estuviera combatiendo la infección... Solo estaba nervioso; nervioso porque esperaba a Sirius...

Después de la cena, se había sentido abrumado y se había " _escapado_ " de Black; Lily le había encontrado y habían hablado... Con la pelirroja le había enviado un mensaje. " _Cuarto jardín, pasillo sur, primer piso_ " No le había dado una hora porque desde que se había aparecido en su dormitorio por primera vez a mediados de año, había descubierto que siempre era a la misma hora. Pasada la medianoche. Pensaba en que captaría el mensaje. Aunque claro, hablaba del tonto Gryffindor.

Un ladrido juguetón pero desde la espalda le hizo dar un respingó del susto. Se volteó para ver al perro que suponía debía acercársele pero sólo vio una forma extraña crecer, de color negro y cabello alborotado. Una sonrisa traviesa y ojos brillantes le saludaron.

—He llegado en punto.— Black se le había acercado.

—Te has demorado.— Respondió Severus sin poder evitarlo. Probablemente nunca dejaría de llevarle la contraria, solo porque podía.

—Sev- llegué a tiempo.— le dijo mientras estiraba los labios hacía abajo. Acaso ¿Le hacía pucheros...? ¿A El?

—Te he esperado por mucho tiempo.— Le siguió molestando mientras sutilmente se acomodaba mejor en el banquillo. Haciéndole espacio a Black.

—Tu eres mas que puntual...— Pero no continuó. Severus había apoyado su mano en la madera y daba toquecitos a ella. Instándole a que le acompañe. —Sev...— Murmuró. Sentándose a su lado.

—ven aquí _idiota_.— Le dijo una vez lo tuvo cerca. Tomándole del abrigo y acercándolo para poder besarlo. No estaba muy seguro de que era esta nueva necesidad que había aparecido en El o por que sentía que los labios de Sirius contra los suyos eran dulces. Pero —¡Auch!— Se quejó, había olvidado que su hombro aún estaba delicado. —Aun duele un poco.

—¿Está bien que nos encontremos aquí afuera... ?— Sintió la mano de Black acariciar su espalda. Un gesto cariñoso que aún no había conocido del ojigris. Miraron al cielo —parece que no dejará de nevar. No me gustaría que te enfermaras.

—Ese tono que escucho en ti es preocupación... ¿Por alguien más que no seas tu?— Le dijo con un deje de sarcasmo. La verdad es que se sentía vergonzosamente emocionado. —Te preocupas por _Snivellus_.

—Ya no te digo así... Severus.

—No se que es peor, que me llames de esa forma o que uses mi nombre tan tranquilo.— Prefirió mirar para otro lado. Ciertamente aunque ya no le daba importancia a ese " _apodo_ " seguía estando bien incrustado en su mente. —No tenía ganas de estar en el dormitorio, con este clima, las mazmorras se ponen muy calurosas y aún me molesta la mordida...— Prefirió pensar en otras cosas —Se siente bien aquí afuera.— le miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Vio a Sirius que acercaba su mano derecha para tocar sus mejillas. Pasando a acomodar un mechón de su cabello. Por impulso El acercó su rostro. Verlo tan de cerca había provocado que sus ganas de besarle regresaran.

—tus mejillas están rojas...— le dijo bajito —¿Seguro que estás cómodo aquí?

Mirada suspicacia —No creo que sea una buena idea que sigas yendo a mi dormitorio.

—Peeero Sev- Me voy a portar _bien_ — seguían cerca uno del otro. Hablando bajito con sus labios cercas pero sin tocarse.

—La primera vez que te metiste, me amarraste y robaste mi varita, me amordazaste y...— se mordió el labio un poco, no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos grises y brillantes —Y siguientes noches no fueron muy diferentes; incluso me noqueabas con un _desmaius_ — tuvo el impulso de tirar de esas mejillas sólo para completar lo que le decía. Pero en vez de eso se alejó y miró al suelo. —No creo estar preparado para lo que me harías si fueras _ahora..._ — Su cara ardía... En su mente aquellas palabras no sonaban tan " _indecentes_ ".

—Oye, Sev— El tono de Sirius se escuchaba diferente. Esta vez, ambas manos de Black tomaron sus mejillas , de seguro no quería que le alejara la mirada. —Tu me gus- mhnn!— Severus no quería escuchar lo que Sirius le iba a decir. Prefirió besar sus labios con ganas e intensidad. Aprovechando sus labios abiertos metiendo su lengua, explorando la cavidad opuesta, encontrando la juguetona lengua de Black y reconociéndola. Acariciándola; mientras sus brazos pasaban por el cuello, apegándose a Sirius, sintiendo sus manos en su cintura, recorrer hacia arriba a su espalda y bajando por sus costados. Apretándolo contra El.

…

Severus por las mañanas solía despertarse temprano. Desde la mordida, movía su brazo izquierdo; flexionándolo con cuidado, sintiendo su hombro herido. Se cambiaba los vendajes y se ponía la _terrible_ _crema_... Sentía que si seguía usándola, el olor a rosas se impregnaría en su piel y ni con un buen baño se le saldría el olor floral.

Se ponía su uniforme para iniciar su día. Iba al comedor y con los pocos alumnos madrugadores y con Lily – generalmente – desayunaban mientras hablaban de alguna clase.

Aunque habían días...

—Hola Sev— Habían días en que en vez de su amiga, estaba su... —Lily se ha quedado hasta tarde estudiando en la sala común, puede que desayune mas tarde.— Le dijo al momento de sentarse a su lado en la mesa de los Gryffindor – la mayoría de los " _Leones_ " no se levantaba tan temprano por lo que había consentido que para estar tranquilos se sentaran en esa mesa.

—Madrugaste— Le dijo a modo de saludo. Comenzando con su desayuno.

—¿Sólo dirás eso?— Sirius le miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos grandes. A veces sentía que ese no era el Sirius que había conocido en el colegio. —Ehy Sev...— le llamó, mientras sintió la mano de su... Mientras sintió como le acariciaban la espalda —¿Como va tu hombro?

—mhnn Mejor— Black se había acercado mucho a El. Había apoyado su mentón en su hombro derecho, tanto que su nariz rozaba con la mejilla, dándole un cosquilleo agradable... O al menos eso sintió hasta que levantó la mirada y vio como varios de otros alumnos – Slytherin sobre todo – Le miraban extraño —Sirius... Hay alumnos, estamos en el colegio, puedes...

—Vivimos en el colegio... Sev, todo el castillo lo es...— Le dijo sin alejarse. Murmuraba quedito en su oído. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en su espalda baja. Severus prefirió bajar la vista. Había un calor intenso agolpándose en su vientre.

Miraba a Sirius de reojo, sabía que si giraba el rostro este le besaría. Cosa con la que ya no tenía problema pero no quería hacerlo frente a varios alumnos. Alumnos que habían agarrado la manía de murmurar cosas de El y de señalarle como si fuera un bicho raro.

No lo haría. Tomó un trozo de pan con nata y se lo llevó a la boca. Algo que solía hacer estas últimas semanas, desde que Sirius había pasado a desayunar con El en vez de Lily.

Black se alejó un poco mientras hacía un sonido con la boca, obviamente molesto con lo que acababa de suceder, pero había tomado de su zumo de calabaza y agarrado los pasteles condecorado navideño.

Dentro de poco la mayoría se iría a sus casas para pasar la navidad.

El aún no sabía que hacer.

…

En una que otra clase de las mañanas, una linda grulla de papel llegaba hasta su mesa y se desplegaba. Antes recordaba las arañas de papel que llegaban a molestarlo. Ahora eras esa aves que sin mensajes solo le alegraban – avergonzaban y desconcentraban – sus estudios.

Para su estabilidad emocional no eran demasiadas clases, además de pociones; solo dos mas compartían. Y al menos en 5 - contando historia de la magia - tenía a Lily como compañera. Como ahora.

—Ehy Sev— Estaban estudiando precisamente sobre magia antigua. El profesor Binns seguía hablando mientras flotaba alrededor de la clase, le prestó total atención a su amiga —Hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace días; pero no estaba segura de como hacerlo.

—¿Que sucede?

—Es cierto... que ya no puedes...— parecía avergonzada —que ya no te puedes transformar?

Ah~ Esa pregunta la esperaba desde hacía semanas... Un tiempo atrás le había emocionado pensar que en cuanto pudiera transformarse en zorro le mostraría a Lily, después simplemente había escapado de ella. Lily nunca le había visto – o le vería – transformado en zorro.

—Es cierto. Supongo que Remus te lo ha dicho.— Ella asintió.

Remus había estado con El cuando había intentado hacerlo. Y de la misma manera que Lucius alguna vez le había dicho. Aquella parte bestial parecía renegar de que cualquier otra entidad animal viva en su interior.

—Oh Sev... Y eras tan lindo, con ese pelaje negro y la colita esponjosa y...!

—¿Me habías visto?

—Ah~ yo...— Su amiga parecía avergonzada. —Aquel día te había seguido y vi cuando te convertías e ibas al bosque.

—yo quería mostrarte mi transformación... eventualmente.

—y me hubiera gustado verla de cerca. Pero al menos tienes tu _patronus_ que también es bastante lindo.

Severus sonrió algo tenso, desde aquella clase de DCAO no había convocado nuevamente su _patronus_. Esperaba que siguiera siendo el zorrito que le había ayudado a descubrir su animal interior; más como Remus Sirius le había dicho poco antes de convertirse por primera vez, su _patronus_ podía cambiar de forma. Así mismo como el borreguito de Lily se había convertido en una cierva.

Pero su amiga parecía ver su problemática a través de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa afable y colocando su mano sobre su brazo le dijo: —¿Te parece si me acompañas en mis rondas y lo intentamos por la tarde?

—¿No estarás muy ocupada?— En realidad quería ver si lograba su _patronus_. _**Necesitaba**_ ver a su zorrito nuevamente.

—¿Bromeas? Con los exámenes tan cerca, la mayoría se la pasa estudiando en la biblioteca no haciendo travesuras.— y sonrió más ampliamente.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sirius iba por los pasillos con la cabeza bien levantada, buscando a Severus obviamente. En la mañana no le había visto y como cada miércoles desde que el año inició, no se habían visto en las horas de clases y al almuerzo y cena cada uno debía comer en su mesa. Quería preguntarle que haría para navidad. Había pensado en que si Severus se iba a casa El se auto invitaría. Incluso si le tocaba dormir en el patio convertido en perro lo aceptaría. En eso pensaba sin poder evitar sonreír. Por su mente corrían ciento de imaginaciones, pasar tiempo con Severus fuera del colegio, y siendo mas íntimos que en las vacaciones pasadas...

Algunas chicas pasaron a saludarle. El asintió y siguió pensando en lo divertido que podría ser convivir mas con Severus. Quería conocerle mas.

—Hermano, esas chicas te estaban coqueteando y tu... Ni las tomaste en cuenta.— Miró a James un momento. Había olvidado momentáneamente que estaba a su lado.

—James, ya no me interesan esas chicas.— le dijo con simpleza. No estaba mintiendo después de todo. Ya no lo sentía necesario. —Estoy seguro que está por acá.— Murmuraba para sí. Desde un tiempo hasta ahora, el aroma de Severus se sentía mas intenso y – aunque se sintiera mas animal al hacerlo -, su olfato le reconocía incluso cuando no estaban en la misma instancia.

—Tu nariz es mejor que la mía— dijo su amigo mientras miraba por las ventanas.

Una luz plateada le atrajo la atención, la tarde estaba dándole lugar a la noche, las luces naturales y las mágicas eran tenues, esta luz se veía diferente.

Una risa alegre... De una chica se escuchó en las afueras. A ella se le unió otra risa jovial y que conocía perfectamente.

 _Su_ Severus se estaba divirtiendo.

Se acercó al ventanal y a unos metros de ellos ambos jóvenes reían mientras un halo de luz corría alrededor de ellos. Severus aun con la risa en sus labios mantenía la varita en alto...

—Valla... como la profesora Mcgonagall nos había dicho. Pueden cambiar.

Pero Sirius perdido viendo el animalito que correteaba a su alrededor. Si bien no era el zorro que le había fascinado al inicio, tampoco era el lobo que temía fuera a convertirse. Era un can... Uno que el conocía perfectamente.

—Vamos con ellos—james miraba con intensidad a Lily, la muchacha había invocado su patronus y ambos animales jugaban alrededor de ellos.

—James...— el castaño saltó fuera de la ventana y corrió hasta la pelirroja. Esta al verlo pareció dudar, pero un gesto de Severus hizo que se decidiera y aceptara el abrazo de James, quien la levantó en el aire.

Un secreto a voces que ambos; estaban juntos. Pero seguía molestando a Severus, El lo sabía bien. Por eso mismo cuando Sev miró para otro lado fue fácil ver la mala cara que puso.

Severus entonces levanta su mano un poco, saludándole. El estaba mas lejos, no se le había acercado pero Snape si le había visto. Incluso a la distancia podía ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaban sus mejillas.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios. Ver a Severus sonrojado y tímido era hermoso, le amaba tanto.

… "Le amaba...?!"

Aquello le abrumó. De pronto sintió un miedo del que no supo por que y en vez de responderle se dio media vuelta y con apuro se fue de ahí.

No vio el gesto contrariado de Lily, el rostro dudoso de James o; la tristeza de Severus al sentirse ignorado.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

(*) **Topón**. Ah~ no se si en sus países se le llamará igual. Es un beso simple. Solo juntar los labios, pero muy corto. Como cuando saludas con un beso, pero en los labios.


	6. Conocimos

Debido a lo alrggo del capitulo decidii dividirlo. Pero igual lo subo jutno espero que les guste y si quedan algunas dudas en el tintero. Tranquilos. Pronto se viene ña segunta parte de esta historia.

Se dieron cuentra como me traiciono a cada rato? No iba a hacer lemon y lo hice, solo seirna 5 capitulos y ya van 7-, seria un james lily y temrino siendo un SirRus, jsjsj no hay caso conmigo. Enjoy.

 **ANTES DE ESOS TIEMPOS.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Se sentía extraño, algo ido. Lo sabía bien. No estaba seguro del por que pero su humor este último tiempo había estado demasiado cambiante. Se preguntaba si tendría que ver con sus transformaciones del último tiempo. Suspiró por como décima vez en lo que iban del camino.

—¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

—¿Mhnn?— Miró a Lily ¿Le había preguntado algo? No podía recordarlo. Miró al cielo vio los copos de nieve. Nevaba otra vez.

—Te preguntaba si...— Pero Severus le ignoraba nuevamente. Detuvo su andar y le tomó del brazo. Lo miró con seriedad —Severus, seguro que estarás bien quedándote aquí ¿Solo?

—No estaré solo. Hay más alumnos que se quedarán también.— le dijo —Ve a casa, pasa tiempo con tus padres— El rostro de Lily se veía serio —No te oculto algo— pero suspiró de forma involuntaria, nuevamente —No entiendo que me pasa, se que mi ánimo ha estado cambiante; pero estoy bien. Puede ser por las transformaciones por las que he pasado este semestre. De seguro, es cansancio.

—Entonces aprovecha estos días para dormir mucho. Hace lo que te gusta y descansa.— Le dijo al momento que le daba un gran abrazo. Apretado y conciliador.

—Tu también descansa Lily, diviértete con tu familia, incluso con la molesta de Petunia. Disfruta a tus padres y...— En ese momento Potter se acercaba a ellos —Que el idiota ese no se pase de listo contigo.

—bien. Todo claro.— Pero en realidad no lo estaba. Sentía que debía quedarse con El. Tal vez, tal vez podía cambiar de opinión y cancelar su viaje. Seguro que si le decía al director le permitían quedarse. Siempre podría avisarle a sus padres que no iría.

—Ni lo pienses.— Había sido fácil leer su rostro y saber que pensaba. —Estoy bien, ve a casa... No puedo creer que diré esto, — Tomó la mano de su amiga y se acercó a Potter —Oye tu, ten. Toma su mano— y estiró la mano de Lily para que James la tomara. —Asegúrate que llegue co sus padres.

—Por supuesto— respondió James.

—Pórtate bien estúpido _alce_.

—Que no es un _alce_.

—Me da igual. Nos vemos Lily. Ya sabes, cuídate.

—Bye Severus. Descansa igual.— Y ambos se fueron hasta donde los carruajes esperaban, ellos los llevarían al tren y de ahí a Londres. Pero Severus solo se despidió y se fue. Si James estaba ahí, de seguro Black también lo estaría y no quería encontrarse con El.

No sabía si había hecho algo mal, pero El idiota ese de pronto había dejado de hablarle o cualquier otra cosa.

Entró al castillo y caminó lentamente hasta las mazmorras. No había visto a Remus subirse, aunque sabía que si se iría. El mismo le había dicho que quería pasar tiempo con su padre.

Sintió el papel en su bolsillo. El día anterior había recibido una carta de Lucius. Su buen amigo Malfoy le había contado sobre la nueva medicina que estaba tomando gracias a la flor que el le había dado. A si mismo, le invitaba a que le acompañara en la mansión para el _Yule_. Pero El se había negado.

Si bien, hubiera sido agradable pasar las fiestas con ellos – Lucius y Narcissa – también sabía que ellos irían de fiesta en fiesta y lo que menos quería era estar haciendo mal tercio en su compañía o en su defecto evitar que ellos asistan por quedarse con El en la mansión.

Llegó a su dormitorio y vio a su alrededor; aunque le había dicho que se quedaría con mas compañeros, la verdad es que en Navidad, los Slytherin se iban a casa con sus padres. Llegó a su dormitorio y abrió las cortinas -¿Las había dejado cerradas? -, su cama hecha - ¿A que hora la había hecho? -. Se sacó la túnica y los zapatos. Su suéter también porque hacía calor en el dormitorio. Una vez mas ligero de ropa se tendió en su lecho... O eso intentó. Un bulto, un quejido y un buen susto le hizo levantarse de inmediato sucedió al mismo tiempo. Entonces estiró la mano de forma tentativa pero justo de la nada una mano y luego una mata de pelo se asomó.

—¿Que haces aquí, _Black_?

—Hola Sev— respondió el mencionado mientras se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad.

—Te hacía en el tren.

—Preferí quedarme aquí. Me dijeron que te quedabas en el colegio.

—Como entraste...

—" _ **magia**_ ".

—...

—Aun es temprano para dormir ¿No crees?— Severus levantó una ceja. Aun estaba de pie a un lado de la cama —Ven, con...— Había levantado su mano para tomar la de Severus pero este se alejó un poco. Su ceño se frunció. —Yo quería... Quería pasar las fiestas contigo.

—Te volvió la simpatía?— Se cruzó de brazos. Sirius se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama. Se recostó contra la cabecera. A un costado de la cama; dejando espacio para Severus. Pero Sev realmente estaba confundido interiormente. No le hablaba en 3 días y no le había buscado por las noche ¿Ahora simplemente se aparecía en su cama, queriendo embaucarlo con palabras lindas?

—Ven aquí conmigo Sev. Por favor. Hablemos un poco.

—¿No me amarras, Mordazas o _Demaios_?

—Solo si tu quieres...— Le dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas —Idiota— murmuró y se colocó a su lado. Pero a diferencia de Sirius que estaba sentado, Sev realmente se tendió al lado de la cama. Sirius entonces, se bajó un poco para quedar a su altura.

—¿Como has estado...

—Bien.

—Te vez cansado.

—Lo estoy.

—Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— _Podrías_...— había alzado la voz, " _podrías_ _largarte_ " " _podrías_ _callarte_ " " _podrías decirme que te pasa" "_ _podrías_ _besarme" "_ _podrías_ _abrazarme_ "... tantos podría. —podrías... solo compórtate... realmente tengo sueño...— y le dio la espalda.

—Me dejas abrazarte al menos— ¿Que se supone debía decir? Se encogió de hombros pero anhelaba el contacto. Sirius se acercó a El pasando un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Severus y con el otro atrayéndolo de la cintura. Un suspiró involuntario de parte de ambos una vez estuvieron cómodos. —Vi tu patronus— le murmuró.

—mhnn... cambió...

—Creí, creía que tal vez, sería un lobo...— Y hubo una pequeña presión en el brazo —Pero es...

—Es un _Lupican_ *...—

—puedo saber que recuerdo usaste para llamarlo.

—¿Acaso importa? Ya no es el zorro... Ya no tengo su recuerdo al menos. De cuando fui animago.

—¿Lamentas el cambio?

Suspiro nuevamente —A veces lamento incluso el haberle hablado a Lily de nuevo. De seguro su vida y la mía hubieran sido diferentes ahora.

—No lamento haberme metido en tu dormitorio... u obligarte a que le hables...

—¿Y de todo lo demás?

—A veces me arrepiento de haberme demorado tanto...

—tan... to en... que...—

—En estar contigo— Pero no obtuvo la respuesta. El cuerpo de Severus estaba laxo, su respiración lenta y acompasada; se había dormido. Sirius sonrió un poco. Tomó la varita que siempre Severus dejaba bajo el cojín y cerró las cortinas además de taparse con las mantas. Se acomodó aun mas cerca de Severus – si era posible – e intentó conciliar el sueño.

…::...

..::..

.::.

El camino en el carruaje fue tranquilo y ahora estaban el vagón del tren. Ansiosos de llegar. Lily miraba por la ventana. Su rostro preocupado y ansioso. James le tomaba la mano pero hablaba con Remus y Petter. Este último recién se había aparecido por el lugar y les comentaba sobre algunas cosas que habían sucedido últimamente. Ataques en Londres y ciudades cercanas a la capital.

—Cada vez, las intensiones del Señor Oscuro y sus caballeros son mas claras. Si el ministerio no hace algo antes de que todo se agrave no tendrás trabajo cuando te gradúes de la Universidad— le dijo James a modo de respuesta.

—Si todo se agrava antes de que terminemos el colegio, no habrá universidad a la que asistir...— Respondió Petter enfurruñado.

—Todo estará bien, de momento ese loco sigue buscando mas aliados.

—No es el único— mencionó Petter. Lo demás le miraron.

—Pe~queño _Wormtail_... que sabes que no nos quieres decir— le pico james. Petter sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Remus y James también lo hicieran —Dicen, que hay un grupo de Aurores y otros magos Excepcionales que están formando un grupo... Contra los caballeros oscuros.

—¡Genial!— James parecía muy emocionado con ello. Remus en cambio miró hacia la ventana. Aquello parecía interesante también, mas se preguntaba quienes podían ser aquellos magos excepcionales para participar.

—he escuchado que también están reclutando.

—En cuanto escuchen de nosotros seguro nos reclutan... verdad Si-...— Se detuvo. Había mirado hacia un lado, pero ahí no había alguien. Había olvidado que Sirius no iba en el tren. Que había decidido quedarse en el colegio.

—Valla, valla, Por cierto ¿Donde está Sirius?— Preguntó Petter.

—Se quedó cuidando a Severus— Dijo Remus con un tono extraño en la voz. No sonaba enojado o burlón, solo resignado.

Lily le miró —¿Cuidándole? La mitad de los problemas han sido culpa de Sirius.— expresó molesta. Seguía viendo por la ventana con su ceño fruncido.

—Lily...

—¡Ehy!— Petter no pensaba mal de Lily, mas habían momentos en los que no le agradaba lo que la chica decía de sus amigos —Snape también tiene culpa. Le advirtieron que era peligroso y aun así decidió meter su nariz en los asuntos de los demás, nos tomó meses a nosotros hacer lo que El hizo y más tiempo aún dar el paso al bosque prohibido. Y que además nadie descubriera lo que hacíamos cuando nos transformábamos.

Lily miró con asombro el exabrupto de Petter. El muchacho era de pocas palabras, casi nunca le veía actuar de forma diferente a la tímida... una que otra vez se había emocionado, pero verlo defender así a su amigo... Aunque le molestaba que hablara así de Severus.

Se puso de pie. Sus maletas estaban en su bolsillo. Se había acostumbrado a empequeñecer sus cosas. Así era más fácil transportarlas. James seguía sosteniendo su mano pero ella con un movimiento se soltó y salió del vagón. Apenas la puerta se cerró. James miró a Petter muy enojado. Su amigo a diferencia de cualquier otra vez no se amedrentó por la mirada de Potter. Eso molestó mas a James —Porque dijiste todo eso?!

—¡¿Cómo que porque?! Le estaba echando la culpa a Sirius por un error de Snape. Como hubiera continuado le habría echado la culpa a Remus también y a nosotros.

—¡No seas ridículo! Lily no es así.

Esta vez, Petter se puso de pie —Eso es lo que tu dices, siempre la vez como si fuera perfecta. Pero no lo es. Después de todo, sigue prefiriendo a la serpiente que a los de su casa... Que a tí, James Potter— y dicho esto se fue del vagón también.

James y Remus quedaron solos.

—que acaba de suceder aquí?!— Dijo James mirando a su amigo Remus, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No estoy seguro.

—¡¿Que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo?! Sirius está obsesionado con Snape, Lily culpa a Sirius y Petter... ¿Me alzó la voz Petter?— Remus asintió, pero una extraña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. —No te rías Remus, esto no es... para la risa?!— Y el mismo tenia una tonta sonrisa en sus labios. —¡¿Que _dementores_ pasa?!— se pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo aun mas.

—Estamos creciendo supongo. Hay que tomar decisiones, madurar... Un largo etc.

—Pero eso que significa para nosotros... para lo _merodeadores_...

—que no somos _organismos_ _unicelulares_ , que cada uno tiene una mentalidad y personalidad propia. Y también opiniones propias.

— _organismos_ _uni_ \- que?!— Pero Remus se rió ante el rostro de James. Potter se hizo para atrás y se acomodó en el asiento del tren. Ya estaban llegando al túnel, en al nada estarían en casa.

—¿Crees que lo de Sirius y Snape va en serio?— Remus miró a James. No sabía si debía o no contestar a aquella pregunta —también soy su amigo, y el tuyo... Solo quiero saber si tendré que hacerme a la idea de que Snape será una constante en mi vida— Remus pareció entender.

—Lo que te voy a decir es secreto. Y es muy importante. James, debes prometer que después de que te lo cuente no, repito **no** dirás cualquier cosa de esto a Sirius.

—No me va a gustar lo que voy a escuchar ¿cierto?— Remus negó con la cabeza —Bien, solo dilo. Puedo soportarlo.

—He pasado el ultimo verano entre hombres lobos.

—maldición, Remus...

—mira, he estado pasando por cosas. Cosas que no entendía y quería hacerlo. Decidí ir y entender... Y entendí mas de lo que me hubiera gustado. James, aunque no lo creas, los hombres lobos no muerden para matar o para comer, si no para reproducirse... Buscan un compañero de vida— James de inmediato le miró con atención y suspicacia. Remus parecía apenado. —Nos dividimos en _alfas_ y _omegas_. Todas las bestias nos dividimos así.

—Que eres tu.

—Un _alfa_ — James levantó una ceja —Un _líder_ de _manada_ , un _dominante_. Sí, lo se, no es algo que aun sienta real. Al menos no aún. Mi lobo interior los tomó como mi manada.

— _Curiosa_ _manada._

—Y Sirius, aunque es un can, es igual que yo— Ladeó la cabeza, a grandes rasgos ambos, animalmente hablando eran canes —Pero no había demostrado ser superior o igual, supuse que es porque aún es cachorro.

—¿Dices que también es un alfa y un _cachorro_?

—algo así, no sé como expresarlo correctamente. Pero Severus...

—Severus es de los otros ¿me quieres decir? ¿Los que no son alfa?

Remus asintió. Pero mencionó —Aun no soy nuevo en esto de los aromas y como ser un buen _alfa_. No estoy completamente seguro...

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?— Preguntó, aunque su mismo animal interno le dijo que sabía la respuesta. Después de todo, los humanos eran _Hombres_ y _mujeres;_ los animales, _macho_ y _hembra..._

—Bueno que...— Pero en ese momento el tren se detuvo y entonces todos empezaron a salir. —ya llegamos—

—Remus— protestó James, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

—Otro día te lo cuento. Ahora creo que debes ir con tu chica antes de que estas Navidades sean amargas para todos nosotros.

—¿Y Petter?

—yo me encargo de ese _colagusano_.— y ambos se pusieron de pie.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sentía algo húmedo en su mejilla; algo que se paseaba por todo su rostro y le hacía cosquillas. También algo suave rozarle las mejillas. Abrió los ojos con pesar y se encontró con una melena negra muy cerca de El. Estaba oscuro pero aquello no le impedía ver lo cerca que estaba de El.

Entonces el rostro de Sirius quedó justo sobre El. —Buenos días— le dijo bajito. Pero no hizo amago de besarle siquiera un roce.

—¿Estuviste lamiendo mi cara?— le dijo pensando en que aquello suave debía ser su lengua.

—no, eran mis labios.

—Se sentía rasposo

—Mis labios pueden estar algo secos...—y se los mojó con su lengua.

—A ver...— dijo y le tomó del rostro para acercarle. Se besaron de forma suave. Se separaron levemente para tomar aire; Severus abrió su boca para que Sirius pudiera profanarla y El no se hizo de rogar. Poco a poco, beso a beso; Black se puso sobre Severus. Sin colocar todo su peso sobre el mas bajo. Acariciando como podía las partes de su cuerpo que tenía a la mano. Rosando suavemente aunque con necesidad su bajo vientre. Había sentido algo agradable y despierto bajo su cuerpo. Quería saber que tan duro podía ponerse, anhelaba sentirle mas. Dejó de atacar la boca y bajó un poco; tomando el cuello blanquecino. Succionando parte de este justo sobre la clavícula, dejando una marca roja, no muy grande pero que El quería fuera visible.

Severus jadeaba al sentir la intensidad de Sirius, había notado lo excitante de la situación pero había una pequeña parte de su mente que le decía " _No, aún no... No es tiempo_ ".

Era tan inexperto aún. Quería... Quería informarse un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa; sobre todo con Sirius.

¿Y si El ya lo había hecho antes? Por Merlín; ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho antes con una chica – Sirius era virgen como El? - y con un chico?... Ni siquiera sabía porque pensaba esas cosas.

—Espera...— Logró formular, Sirius ya le había levantado parte de la camiseta, acariciaba su vientre y parte de los costados. Dejando marcas y rastros de saliva. Pero Sirius seguía en lo suyo. Demasiado concentrado, demasiado excitado. Severus se mordió la mejilla interna. Le tomó del cabello y jaló hacia arriba. Incluso si le dolía necesitaba que le preste atención. A lo que diría. —Sirius... Espera~— dijo en un jadeo involuntario. Sirius jugaba con su ombligo usando su lengua —Que te esperes _idiota_!

—Sev,que pasa ¿No te gusta?— Severus le jaló un poco mas el cabello, pero Sirius gimió eróticamente " _valla, le ponía_ _que_ _le_ _maltraten_? Siempre supo que algo de masoquista debía tener.

—Sirius, aun no, aun no estoy listo.

—por supuesto que no, debo prepararte primero...— y le sonrió lánguidamente.

 _Espera_ ¿ _ **qué**_?

—Espera ¿Que? Como que prepararme... Yo aún no estoy listo para lo que quieras hacer...yo— Pero sintió vergüenza. Rayos; ni siquiera había besado a una chica antes y de pronto, Lo haría con EL?!

Y Por que; después de todo este tiempo, simplemente había tomado como algo natural hacer " _Cualquier cosa con otro chico_ " Algo debía estar mal con El.

La sonrisa de Sirius le molestó ¿Se burlaba de El? —Esta bien.— le respondió. Y se bajó de El. Se queó a su lado, boca abajo. Gruñendo por lo bajo al sentir su erección rosar con la tela.

Entonces Severus se sintió decepcionado. Pero Sirius no le obligaría a hacerlo, por que El de pronto se sentía decepcionado.

—¿Qué? No vas a insistir?— Dijo sin proponérselo.

—Dije que iba a respetarte, _tonto_. Me prendes demasiado. Siempre pero no voy a atacarte, a menos que eso quieras...— Se acomodó y un gemido involuntario ante el roce en su parte baja le hizo temblar a si mismo —¿Eso quieres?— susurró grave.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Que decir? Si..? No...?

cerró los ojos un momento. Bueno, tampoco era tan inocente; sabía mas o menos algunas cosas. Cosas que ellos podían hacer... Que el podía hacer. Abrió los ojos y se movió con cuidado para quedar esta vez, El sobre Sirius. Al momento de rozarse ambas pelvis. Un gemido salió de la boca de ambos de forma sincronizada. Severus se movió con algo de torpeza pero suave. Sus manos firme fueron a quedar a los costados del rostro de Sirius. Bajando parte de su cuerpo quedando cerca del rostro de Black. Seguía moviendose sobre El. La ropa era incómoda pero estaba mas caliente que antes; y sabía que Sirius estaba igual. Las manos agarrando firme su trasero para mantener el ritmo o así lo demostraron. La dureza bajo El, su propia dureza era lo que le nublaba a ratos la mente. Le hacían gemir a veces alto, a veces sin voz; respirar con dificultad. No poder abrir los ojos. Se preguntaba si podría correrse solo haciendo eso.

—No puedo— lloriqueó Black. Severus se detuvo al momento.

No podía que? ¿Hacerlo con un chico? ¿Hacerlo con El?

Sirius lo empujo hacia un lado. Le tomó de la gomilla de su pantalón y le bajó parte de este dejando su miembro a la vista. Severus se avergonzó de este hecho pero Sirius ya estaba bajando parte de su pantalón también. Acercando lo mas que pudo su cuerpo, tomó la mano de Severus para que le acariciara mientras El tomaba su miembro acariciándolo. Ambos bombeando el pene contrario.

Le besó con ganas mientras bombeaba su extensión. Severus hacía lo mismo con la de Sirius. Y se besaban con mas insistencia con mas necesidad. —Ya... no aguanto... más!— le dijo respirando sobre El. Las frentes y narices juntas, con los ojos vidriosos y semi cerrados. Sintiendo que explotaría a cada momento. Aumentando la velocidad de la misma forma en que Sirius lo hacia. Su pene no estaba tan húmedo como hubiera querido, pero esa fricción le tenía gimiendo así y solo quería correrse.

—Adelante, hazlo... Muéstrame ese lindo rostro cuando acabas.

—Su- sucio— Le dijo entre cortado. Sintiendo como ya no podía mas. Dejando escapar su semilla, gimiendo el nombre de Sirius. Deteniendo el bombeo pero el miembro moviéndose aún entre su mano. Sirius hacía el vaivén mas rápido y brusco. Hasta que un gruñido grave resonó en sus oídos. Entonces algo espeso y viscoso ensuciaba su mano – y posiblemente parte de su ropa -.

Seguían con las manos sobre el otro. Agitados, pegajosos y sudados. Pero estaban tranquilos, había sido mas de lo que habían esperado. Se sentían... _Felices_.

—Eso fue genial— La sonrisa boba de Sirius acompañaba las palabras.

—Por supuesto Black, _idiota_... Por que lo hiciste conmigo.— Aun así el sonrojo no hizo ver las palabras como habían sonado.

—Por supuesto que si— Se rió un poco para luego volver a besarle.

…

Se había despertado sin ganas. Pensaba que de alguna forma, este año sería diferente. Que no sentiría esa soledad gobernar su ser... Pero había sentido la ansiedad al instante. Recibió una carta de su amiga y algunos presentes revoloteando en el comedor. Resultaba que habían sido mucho menos jóvenes quienes se habían quedado en Hogwarts. De hecho, eran tan pocos que los que estaban comieron todos en la misma mesa. Y con mucha separación entre ellos... Excepto por Black, que no le dejaba solo... O le daba su espacio. Pero no se quejaba, no cuando le gustaba que ignorase su espacio personal mientras andaban por los pasillos o cuando se encerraban en algún dormitorio.

Había conocido el día anterior el cuarto de Sirius, tan igual a su dormitorio pero diferente a la vez.

Volviendo a los regalos. Lucius le había enviado una túnica nueva. Con bordados de hilos de plata y decoraciones en verde. Sabiendo que era un color que usaba mucho. Sirius no parecía muy feliz pero no decía algo sobre ello.

También Lily le había enviado un paquete; era un libro que había encontrado en la librería cerca de _Poison_ & _poisoned_ _by_ _DB_ , la tienda en la que el trabajaba durante el verano. Hablaba sobre hechizos sencillos para la vida diaria. Iban desde un _fregotego_ – lo mas básico – hasta de como crear barreras de sangre en el hogar. Era antiguo – como todo lo que Lily leía – pero El lo consideró útil. Además que había pensado en las barreras para su casa y todo lo demás que le vendría bien a su nueva condición.

Pero su decaimiento seguía gobernando. Creía que tal vez; el estar ahora con Sirius no le haría pensar en lo perdido. No, simplemente no quería estar ahí. No soportaba todo eso. Se había puesto de pie mientras desaparecía sus cosas. Dejó a Sirius que disfrutaba de sus regalos y se marchó del comedor.

Caminaba sin rumbo aparente, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos triste... " _Por que le había abandonado? Su padre debió irse primero... El hubiera sido feliz solo con su madre_ "

Sin querer había llegado a la torre de astronomía. Se había sentado mientras veía el día que apenas iniciaba. 25 de diciembre. Navidad.

Un ladrido le sorprendió. La torre era un lugar tranquilo. El ladrido del perro le hizo eco en el lugar. Trató de secarse sus lágrimas porque no quería que Sirius le viera llorar. Pero el can se acercó a El. Pasó su hocico bajo su brazo para estar mas cerca – Severus le hizo cariño como si fuera su mascota – y sin mas continuó su llanto. —Mis padres no se llevaban bien. A padre le molestaba la magia, le molestaba que madre la hiciera, que yo la hiciera...— su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba. Sirius lamió su mejilla cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla —En casa no había mucha alegría.— Sonrió con ironía —En casa **no** había alegría. Ignoro lo que mi padre le hacía a mamá cuando yo estaba en el colegio. Pero recuerdo que a veces su rostro tenía marcas amarillentas... Como moretones a medio sanar. Solía escribirle a diario...— La nieve caía en ese momento —Para estas fechas, padre bebía hasta saciarse. A veces creo que Madre le ponía un sedante... Entonces..!— Su rostro de pronto se iluminó —Madre usaba toda su magia y la habitación se iluminaba. Todos e volvía brillante y alegre.

Sirius sacó su cabeza del hueco del brazo y se transformó abrazándole. Besó su hombro y cabellos. Severus se volvió un poco y permitió que le besara la boca. Un beso suave, cariñoso... Amoroso.

Le tomó la mano y se puso en marcha. Seguido por Severus que prácticamente era arrastrado por Black. Se internaron en el castillo.

—Que hacemos aquí— Ahora estaban por los pasillos del 7mo piso. Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar vacío. Sirius le detuvo —quiero que pienses en un lugar, el que sea. Como se te ocurra, que sea donde te gustaría estar.

—¿Cualquier lugar?

—bueno, si supongo que si. Cualquier lugar...— Severus le miró un momento y luego asintió —Bien ¿Lo tienes?

—Si Black, ya está— dijo aún sin entender que quería hacer.

—Bien, ven, camina por ese pasillo unas tres veces y no dejes de pensar en ello.

—Es ridículo.

—Es asombros. Solo hazlo ¿Si?

Y aunque se sentía un idiota lo hizo. Pensaba en algo que le rondaba su cabeza desde la mañana y la razón por la que su animo estaba así. Se paseo hasta el final y regresó sobre sus pasos, luego una vez mas...

Y entonces, una puerta enorme que poco a poco fue achicandose en la pared apareció. De inmediato reconoció la entrada.

—no puede ser.— Sirius apareció a su lado.

—Ven, vamos. Entra.

—yo...— con miedo tomó la manilla. Abrió la puerta para sorprenderse con el lugar que había adentro.

El salón de su casa. Había un árbol adornado con frutos secos, canela en rama atado con cintas rojas, iluminado con magia. Pequeñas luces que se movían despacio y sin orden aparente, como atraídas a la decoraciones del pino. El salón, que Sirius había conocido en vacaciones, ahora tenía luces tenues, pequeños copos blanquecinos que no desaparecían, hechos con magia también. El cielo mostraba un cielo despejado con una aurora boreal y en la mesita junto a la chimenea habian dulces de calabaza, chocolates, un vaso de leche y galletas de jengibre. La chimenea crepitaba con un fuego armonioso. La alfombra mullida y los sillones de madera y tela. Todo se veía acogedor. Nostálgico pero alegre.

—Es agradable.

—Es mi casa, cuando era pequeño. Madre lo hacía durante la noche del 24, padre siempre se emborrachaba temprano y se dormía a media tarde. Madre ponía las decoraciones de inmediato y pasábamos la noche junto al árbol.— Dijo sentándose junto a este. —No solíamos hablar fuerte pero no era necesario.— extendió su mano sobre la alfombra, para que Sirius le acompañe —Ella se sentaba a mi lado. Me contaba historias. Sobre Hogwarts y su casa Slytherin, sobre su niñez y las cosas que me quería enseñar.

—nunca te lo he preguntado, Tu madre, ella era bruja...

—Sangre pura. También asistió a Slytherin. Dicen que ella fue reconocida entre sus congéneres y también parte del club del profesor Slughorn.

—Y ¿Como terminó con tu padre?

—Quien sabe.— Severus miró al árbol con la pequeñas luces —Madre no era supremacista. Su familia la desheredó en cuanto supieron de mi padre.— Torció la sonrisa, no sabía mucho sobre los Prince. —Madre dice que le había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza, pero ella no podía dejar de hacer magia.— Dijo y miró la habitación —Cuando padre supo su naturaleza, ella estaba embarazada de mi, Nos repudió. Aun así madre le amaba tanto que aguantaba su rechazo... Su Frustración... Su ira.

—Al menos aún guardas esos lindos momentos— de la nada la mesa con galletas y otro vaso de leche se acercó a ellos. Sirius no muy seguro si era cosa de la sala o de los recuerdos de Severus.

—Valla, esta sala es interesante.

—te la lo que necesitas.

—¿Y si no sabes lo que necesitas?

—Lo sabe— le dijo acercándose a El y sonriéndose. Le robó un beso a tiempo que cogía una de las galletitas y se la comía.

...

—No me has contado cosas de tu familia. Bueno, conozco algunas por lo que Regulus me ha dicho pero...

— _R_ _egi_ lo comenta de la forma bonita. Yo no lo veía así. Como buena familia noble, celebramos el Yule. Mas nuestra casa no es como la Mansión Malfoy... Incluso tu casa tiene mas espacio que la nuestra.

—¿La honorable casa de los Black, sin espacio?

—De _Honorable_ no diría que quede mucho. Un sitio antiguo si. Deprimente y lleno de gente con poco cerebro en sus cabezas.

—¿Por eso sigues viviendo ahí?

Sirius le miró pero sonrió un poco. —He estado pensando en irme, solo esperaba la edad correcta... Y puede que un lugar que quiera acogerme.

—Potter dijo que no tenía problemas con aceptarte en su casa.

—James es mi hermano... Mi mejor amigo; pero últimamente he pensado en otro lugar.— Miró a Severus —uno con un patio amplio.

—Un patio con un _dementor_ en la esquina?— De pronto sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

—Pues si hay un _dementor_ ahí, no se asustó mucho con nuestros patronus aquella vez.

—Honestamente Sirius, un perrito correteando a un zorro no da mucho miedo.— y ambos rieron un poco.

—Que usaste esa vez para invocarlo...?

—no te lo diré, ni para ese, ni para El de ahora.

—Yo pienso en ti cuando quiero que aparezca.

Severus se calló ante esa afirmación " _yo también pienso en ti_ " podría decirle, porque era la verdad. Pero por alguna razón y luego de todo lo que habían hecho, aún había algo que le hacía desconfiar.

Dejó sus galletas a un lado y se lanzó contra Sirius para poseer sus labios. Hace unos días había hecho algo en su dormitorio. Días después en el dormitorio de El. Algunas veces se contenían y no llegaban a mas que roces, pero ahora; ahora solo quería demostrarle con acciones lo que su boca no lograba decir.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Otra vez aquí.

—James, cambia esa cara ¿No que te gustaba venir a Hogwarts?

—es genial, pero— le toma la mano a Lily, ella sonríe —afuera también la paso bien.

Remus negó con una sonrisa, James se veía mas vivaz – mas de lo que alguna vez le vio – y menos idiota cuando estaba con Lily —me pregunto como estará Sirius.— Y miró a la ventana.

—Severus dice que es como una piedra en el zapato. Así que supongo que la pasaron bien juntos.

—Ese Snape nunca dirá que esta loco por mi hermano.— pero no parecía molesto por ello.

—Severus sabe que si se lo dice a MI hermano. Sirius no dejará de molestarle por ello. Es demasiado insistente cuando quiere.— Dijo Regulus entrando con su uniforme ya puesto al vagón. Sentándose junto a James.

—Regulus, no es que me moleste, pero ¿Que _dementores_ haces aquí?— James le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, tenia curiosidad por conocer como eran los amigos de mi hermano.— Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Miró hacia un lado.

—¿Tu grupito de serpientes se ha enojado con el hermanito del traidor?

—No seas ridículo. Esos idiotas estaban hablado de cosas que desagradable, supuse que escucharlos a ustedes seria menos molesto.

—¿De que hablaban?

—Que te importa _misera_ _san_...— Pero cerró la boca antes de que lo echaran por la ventana. De inmediato todos se habían puesto a la defensiva. —Discúlpame. Intento actuar menos... En fin. Son estupideces. Evans. Niños _hijitos de papi_ que no saben como son las cosas en el mundo real— Levantaron una ceja. Queriendo decir " _Y tu no eres de los mismos_?" —A diferencia de mi hermano Sirius, yo prestaba atención a las conversaciones en casa, desagradables o no. Hablan de lo que sucede más allá de Londres e Inglaterra. Con el tiempo, he comprendido algunas cosas. Puedo entender porque mi hermano odia estar en casa.

—De seguro echaste de menos que en Navidad no estuviera ahí.

— _Yule_ , de hecho. Pero en realidad no.— " _Sentí envidia_ " —Madre estuvo tranquila y padre parecía mas activo. Aunque algunos de mis tíos y primas estaban inquietos. Eso e salgo aparte. Cuando Sirius está en casa hay demasiado gritos. La mayoría destinados a El.

—Por eso Sirius odia estar en su casa— Pero Regulus parecía afectado por algo más.

—Siempre puedes hablar con nosotros si algo te molesta... o aburre. Incluso puedes hablarlo con Sirius.— Habló de pronto Lily. Podía ver un poco de Sirius en Regulus y también mucho de Severus en El. Se preguntó si era algo normal con los que iban a esa casa.

—Ese nunca me ha escuchado.

—Sirius ha cambiado— habló James —No se si para bien o para mal. Pero ahora es diferente. Aunque solo sea un poco. Deberías intentar hablar con El. De lo que sea.

Regulus asintió. Miró por la ventana mientras el tren seguía su curso. Podía entender un poco porque su hermano deseaba irse de casa. Y El mismo a veces, sobre todo este _Yule_ había deseado irse también.

Pronto los Leones comenzaron con su plática. Parecían hablar a medias o en código, El no le vio mayor importancia. Y cuando Petter se puso de pie y salió del vagón tampoco le dio importancia como los demás no lo hicieron.

—Es increíble que ya estemos a principio de año.

—¿Estás bien, Remus?

—si, claro. Me siento con muchas energías.

—y eso es bueno...?— Lily parecía inquieta.

—Es probable que mañana este en la enfermería todo el día.— Dijo con soltura.

—oh... Entonces...

—Pues si, hay que ver que pasa.

—Oh!

—No te preocupes le hablé de todo lo que debía decirle antes de que saliéramos. El sabe. Y esta _Padfood_ que también debe estar ayudándole a prepararse.

Unos minutos después regresó Petter con grandes cantidades de dulces.

Las dejó sobre su asiento y con su varita las levitó para que flotaran alrededor de ellos. James y Remus sacaron de inmediato. —como Sirius no está puedes tomar su parte.— dijo el mas bajo del grupo sin importancia. Este asintió. El amaba los dulces. No le diría que no a chocolates gratis. —las ranas si, son mías— Le advirtió Petter.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Ya, Black, vamos a llega tarde. Quiero ver a Lily.

—Y yo a mis amigos, pero también quiero besarte un poco mas— y continuó atacando su boca.

—Me urge hablar con Remus.— de inmediato Sirius se tensó. —No has visto la luna¿Verdad? Puedo sentirlo... Es _molesto_.

—Esta bien. Ven, vamos— Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y colocaba los zapatos. Severus hizo lo mismo. Luego se colocaron las túnicas y salieron ambos a esperar en la entrada a sus amigos. Aunque no debieron esperar mucho. Pronto, otros jóvenes – los pocos que se quedaron en el castillo – también se asomaron a la entrada. 15 minutos después,, los carruajes se estacionaban y los alumnos bajaban. Grupos grandes de magos alegres y risueños pasaban las puertas como animalitos fuera del corral. Con los minutos, quedaban solo ellos aun esperando.

—¿No te parece raro que aun no vengan?

—Lily es _prefecta_ , igual que Remus. De seguro se quedaron asegurándose que todos se bajaran del tren y los demás les esperaron.— Severus parecía tranquilo.

—Mi hermano aún no aparece.

—De seguro Regulus viene con sus amigos.— Dijo con el ceño algo fruncido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Ahí vienen los amigos de Regulus, pero El no viene con ellos.— se adelantó un poco —Zabbini ¿Regulus no esta con ustedes?— la mujer miró de forma despectiva a ambos muchachos. Para nadie – sobre todo en Slytherin – era desconocido que esos dos se habían convertido en algo mas que amigos y no era algo que les gustara. Aunque muchos admiraban como el mestizo había logrado " _Enredar_ " al heredero Black.

—quien sabe. Estábamos hablando... De algunas cosillas y simplemente se puso de pie y se marchó. No le vimos en todo el viaje.

—Algunos los vieron con los _gryffindors_ — y señalo a Sirius. —Al parecer todos los Black tienen algo de _traidores_.

Sirius se había molestado ante el comentario del menor. Mas Severus le detuvo —Habíamos quedado de acuerdo— La punta de su varita relucía en el pecho del joven Slytherin —Que solo yo podía hablar mal de los Black.— El otro asintió mientras apretaba los labios. Se fueron con rapidez. Para nadie era desconocido que las aptitudes de Severus superaban a muchos de cuna noble. Que tenía expertiz en magia no verbal y sin varita.

—¿Hablas mal de nosotros?

—No _chucho_. Solo de ti, Regulus me cae bien.— le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Pero Sirius lejos de molestarse u ofenderse por ello. Le sonrió de forma boba. En ese momento Severus había sido muy _cool_.

—¡Ey, Sev!— la voz de Lily les llegó despacio y luego se acercó mas y mas. Al final venían Remus y Petter de un lado; mientras Lily y james tomados de las manos venían del otro. Al centro y como si no le importara estar rodeado de Leones... Regulus.

—Valla te han cambiado rápidamente. Por un Black mas joven y elegante.— molestó Severus.

—Que dices hombre... Soy Irreemplazable— y se fue con sus amigos. Aunque saltó sobre Regulus quien casi cae por el peso extra.

—Qué creído te la tienes _Chucho_ _pulgoso_ — pero sonrió. También se acercó a ellos y saludó a los que para bien o para mal, se habían convertido, si bien no en sus amigos, en sus cercanos. Aunque sintiera ganas de hechizar a uno mas que otros.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

(*) Lupican: Así se le llama a la raza de perros híbridos nacidos entre lobos y perros domesticados.

Yule y Navidad. Bien, Yule es la festividad de los celtas entre otros. Ellos celebran – y lo voy a explicar a grandes rasgos por si alguien no lo sabe – a la madre tierra, el pronto termino de la época invernal y el deseo de que las cosechas sean abundantes. Cuando los cristianos quisieron catolizar a los " _paganos_ " tomaron parte de su festividad y la acomodaron a una celebración que no se celebraba – valga la redundancia – en ese entonces. Que era el nacimiento de cristo. Como para los celtas. El solsticio de invierno significaba la lucha de la luz contra la oscuridad – en la noche mas larga – y el nacimiento de un nuevo año. O una nueva madre tierra – de ahí la fertilidad de las cosechas -. Ellos – los cristianos – dijeron que su Dios era similar y el nacimiento de Cristo y todo eso. El árbol de Navidad era decorado con frutos de la época y canela para el alejamiento de los malos espíritus y el muérdago para la buena fortuna y fertilidad – ya que como mala hierba ni en invierno se moría -.

Bueno, a que voy con todo esto. Pues que los muggles o los " _modernos_ " le llaman Navidad y los antiguos o " _nobles_ " le dicen _Yule_. Y pos no es lo mismo y querían que entendieran esa diferencia. Además que para los siguientes fics de Harry Potter, usaré el Yule mas que Navidad.

Se viene el interesante y para anda planeado final... Lo digo en serio. No se supone que iba a ser así. xD


	7. Realmente

Y; finalmente, hemos llegado al final. :D

Pero sólo al final de este fic... Que aún queda historia que contar.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron antes y que lo hacen ahora. También por los _follow_ y _Fav_ que esta y las demás historias pueden tener. También y no menor; agradecer a mi _Sempai_ _Tlacuilo_ por dejarme _Review_ en cada Capitulo. Espero que este final sea de tu agrado ;)

 _ **Y tu, que leerás esta historia en el futuro, gracias. Si deseas dejarme un review puedes hacerlo. Que sepas que siempre contesto.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Nota importante** : Este capitulo contiene _Lemmon_... Explicito... También contiene una extraña narración – más de lo que ya era el fic en si -.

 **Servicio de utilidad publica** : Advierto que las últimas 1200 palabras las escribí con bloqueo. Lo leí después un par de veces, pero si alguien lo encuentra... _inconexo_ _(?)_ me dice donde _pa_ _'_ _ver_ como lo arreglo. Gracias.

…::...

..::..

.::.

 **ANTES DE ESOS TIEMPOS.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Durante la cena; cada alumno debió comer en su mesa. Por lo que Sirius estaba con sus amigos leones y Severus era acompañado por Regulus y las otras serpientes.

—¿Todo bien, Regulus?— Preguntó Severus mientras cortaba su carne en trozos pequeños.

—¿Mhnn?

—Tonto no eres, se que me has escuchado— Miró a su alrededor; los " _amigos_ " de Regulus estaban sentados mas alejados del resto, junto a unos alumnos de séptimo año. Estos reían y miraban en la dirección de ambos. Pero al verse descubiertos, voltearon inmediatamente. Severus se volteó a Regulus. —¿Te han dicho o hecho algo?

—Hablas como mi madre.— Respondió Black de mala gana, pero sonrojándose un poco y mirando a su plato.

—Lo dudo. Pero soy tu amigo— Regulus levantó la vista sorprendido —O eso creo. Si algo te pasa, debes decirme. Si puedo te ayudaré.

—¿Y si no puedes?

—Buscaré la forma de hacerlo.

—¿Y si no la _encuentras_?— Seguía murmurando mientras pinchaba su puré de manzana.

—No me pongas a prueba, Regulus— dejó los cubiertos en la mesa. Y le miró fijamente. —Sólo para que lo entiendas. No estoy solo. Tengo una amiga que suele encontrar respuestas a enigmas sin sentido. De seguro ella también ayudaría de ser necesario.

—... Y si el problema es con mi hermano?

—Tu hermano es alguien con quien también puedes contar. Y con los idiotas de sus amigos. Aunque en menor medida.— Le dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Impropia de El. Aunque durante todo el día se había sentido impropio a decir verdad.

Regulus se le quedó viendo un momento. Severus siempre había sido poco hablador pero al mismo tiempo daba temor. Había pasado de ser un chico con el cual todos querían meterse – molestarlo – por su mestizaje a ser un joven peligroso en las clases de duelo y Pociones. Con lo que se había hecho de renombre. Actualmente solo unos pocos – su hermano y amigos – se metían con El. Y no siempre salían inmunes. Y ahora, parecía ser _parte_ _de_ _ese_ grupo también. Se preguntaba si la _sangre sucia_ tenía algo que ver en ello. Pero, honestamente, si le ayudaba a que aflorara en El esa personalidad tan segura de si mismo y positiva; lo dejaría pasar. Sólo esperaba que no lo cambiaran mucho. A El, le gustaba el Severus de siempre.

Después de eso, la cena pasó sin mayores problemas. Para el final de la comida. Severus fue llamado al despacho del Director. Sirius le acompañó de igual manera que o hizo Lily y por consiguiente James – que últimamente nos e despegaba de Lily -, Petter por curiosidad y Remus también, asumiendo que era por acompañar a sus amigos.

Aún así, al despacho subió Severus y Remus, el resto se quedó abajo en las escaleras.

—¿También te llamaron?

Asintió —¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?

—Lo sé. Me siento mas nervioso de lo que creí... Y también con demasiadas energías.

—¿Asustado no?

—Aterrado... ¿Me va a doler?— De pronto Severus sonaba como un niño pequeño antes de ir con el medimago que un joven adolescente.

—No sabría decírtelo, a cada uno es diferente. Depende de que tan dispuesto estés a transfórmate. Hay quienes pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de la luna.

—Masoquistas...

—Ó solo deja de doler.

—Jóvenes.— Albus Dumbledore entraba al despacho, desde la salita contigua. Se paró cerca de ellos y les ofreció dulces de limón. Severus aceptó. Remus le miró raro. Esos dulces eran demasiado ácidos para cualquiera, pero El se lo había metido a la boca sin mayor gesto. —Me alegra ver que están comunicándose como corresponde.— ambos asintieron. —Esta noche, será tu primer luna llena...

…::...

..::..

.::.

—¿En donde suelen hacerlo?

Sirius parpadeó un momento. Mientras los colores se le subieron al rostro. Acaso, ella sabía que ellos...—¿Perdón?

—Que, en donde suelen ir las noches de luna llena.— Liy le miró curiosa —¿De que crees que hablaba?— Entonces James se puso a toser... —¿Estas bien, James?—Pero Potter trataba de respirar a grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Estos miraron a Sirius con incredulidad. —¿Pregunté algo que no corresponde?

—Nos reunimos en la casa de los Gritos. De ahí hay una salida al bosque prohibido.— Lily asintió a lo dicho por Petter.

Aun recordaba lo que había dicho El de Sev-, pero lo dejaría pasar de momento. Después de las vacaciones había estado todo más tranquilo. Ignoraba si alguno de ellos había hablado con Petter o que? Pero de momento no era importante.

Sólo le preocupaba Severus.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron poco después. Parecían algo tensos pero tranquilos. Severus le sonrió a Lily. Ella le miraba preocupada pero su amigo le mostraba una sonrisa amplia. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que Sev se veía mucho mejor cuando sonreía.

—Dumbledore dice que debemos irnos a nuestros dormitorios.— Y miraron a Lily.

Esta levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. —Bien. Sé que significa. Al menos déjenme acompañarles hasta la salida del castillo.

—Por cierto ¿Como haremos para llegar ahí?— Preguntó Severus a Remus.

—Ah, tenemos nuestras formas. Tranquilo.— Y le sonrió en respuesta.

Así el grupo de leones – y la serpiente – caminaron por los pasillos, en esos ya pocos alumnos iban caminando. La mayoría aun hablando de la navidad y sus regalos.

Cuando llegaron a la salida. A unos metros de ellos, el sauce boxeador se movió de improviso cuando un ave intentó posarse en sus ramas.

—Ese árbol siempre me ha dado mala espina— Dijo Lily.

—Es la entrada secreta— Respondió un más repuesto James.

Ella sonrió. Se quedó de pie mientras los otros avanzaban, le dio un beso a James en los labios. —Cuida de mi amigo. Recuerda en lo que quedamos. Somos un _pack.—_ James puso mala cara; pero aun así asintió.

Durante las vacaciones lo habían hablado. James debía comprender que Severus era muy importante para ella. Como su familia; de la misma forma que Sirius lo era para James. No se alejaría de El. Mientras Severus quiera ser su amiga, ella seguiría ahí para El. De la misma forma que James le había dicho estaría ahí para Sirius. Que era exactamente lo mismo. Así que si quería que estuvieran juntos, debía aceptar que Severus también estaría allí. Siendo parte de su vida.

James había aceptado, por supuesto. Lily le hacia sentir cosas maravillosas y podía detener su mundo con una mirada, con sus besos le hacia flotar y cuando le hablaba era como estar con su mitad. Le encantaba todo de Lily y por sobre todo como ella con su enorme y buen corazón había aceptado a sus amigos. Y le había dado una oportunidad a El. Y aunque le costara a su orgullo aceptar. Una pequeña parte de ello tenía que ver con que Severus estuviera a su lado.

Pero eso, no significaba que se volvería la _niñera_ de Snape – o los mejores amigos – pero al menos no le molestaría... No tanto. Se dio media vuelta —¿Vienes o que?

—si si,— Severus seguía a su lado. Miró a Lily y cuando James se acercó al resto del grupo. Acotó —Aun no me acostumbro ¿Es necesario que te beses con El?

—Tanto como El que tu te beses con Sirius— le dijo ella. Parecía angustiada pero sonreía.

—Ve a tu cuarto e intenta dormir, se que te vas a pasar la noche desvelada leyendo. Si lo haces mañana no me darás la atención que requeriré— le dijo de forma tranquila. Pero con un pequeño regaño implícito.

Ella sonrío un poco, parecía que iba a llorar —Tu cuídate. Y... Severus...?— Este ya se alejaba pero se detuvo y le miró —Esto ya es parte de ti. Para bien o para mal. Debes aceptarlo. No estas solo ¿Ok?— Severus asintió.

—Lo se. Te tengo a ti.— y se despidió.

—no solo a mi Severus. Espero te des cuenta— murmuró Lily. Miró como Sirius le esperaba. Ella asintió y Black que le miraba a lo lejos hizo lo mismo.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Caminaron hasta el árbol y cuando estuvieron cerca de El, apuntaron al nudo. De inmediato este se quedó quieto y ellos pudieron pasar por entre las ramas.

Se escabulleron por el hueco, como si de una madriguera se tratase y agachados pasaron. Black se transformó en can para ir mas cómodo, Petter también se convirtió.

—Quien como ellos— Dijo Severus. Mientras sentía como su cabello pasaba a enredarse en las raíces del árbol. El perro jadeó un poco como riéndose mientras movía la cola. Poco después; llegaron al final del túnel uy unas escaleras les esperaban. Al subirlas había una trampilla y cuando pasaron vieron una sala vieja. De madera gastadas y escaleras podridas, la casa parecía que se caería en cualquier momento. Pero los jóvenes leones subieron de forma tranquila. A pesar de como se veía el lugar, estaba todo envuelto en magia. No podía reconocer de quien era pero aquella era lo que impedía que se cayera realmente. - y probablemente había sellado las entradas y salidas –.

—Ven Severus, nos transformaremos acá, en esta habitación.— Remus le señaló al final del pasillo. Vieron una puerta cerrada. Sirius se volvió humano y le dio un beso en la boca. Sin pudor al estar frente a sus amigos.

—Nos veremos en unos minutos más.— Le dijo mientras se regresaba con el resto. Ellos acomodaban las cosas.

Severus asintió y siguió a Remus. Este también dejó sus cosas; varita y demás a un lado. Se sentaron en el suelo. —¿Cierro al puerta?

—Como quieras. Generalmente los chicos están en el mismo lugar que yo, pero esta vez como es tu primera vez, quería que fuera algo mas " _Intimo_ "

—¿Que tanto olvidaré quien soy?

—Depende de cada uno.

—Dime algo mas que eso.

—Hasta la fecha solo recuerdo algunas cosas. Pero por mas que lo intente mis instintos me ganan. Recuerdo las cosas, pero hasta el día siguiente. Si hago algo de forma libre, siendo racional, lo dudo.

—Y cuando me mordiste.

—Desde que tengo 15 años, algo en mi me dice que debo buscar una pareja. Soy un _alfa_ y busco un _omega_. Tu olías a uno. Lo supe porque nuestros sentidos se vuelven más agudos. Pero si me di cuenta realmente que eras tu, no lo se.

—Si.

Entonces, los sonidos fueron mas fuertes, las respiraciones claras y el corazón bombeando también sintió algo recorrer su espalda y en la oscuridad, la luna llena iluminar la estancia.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Sirius parecía realmente nervioso, ni cuando se transformaron por primer vez estaba así. Sabía que tenía que ver con lo que Remus y Severus le habían dicho – por separado -. Pensar en que a pesar de todo lo que había logrado para estar con Sev se fuera al caño porque Remus – o su parte bestia – lo había elegido de pareja no le gustaba. Además de que su perro interior perjuraba que si era necesario lucharía contra su amigo para tener a Severus. El no quería llegar a eso... Pero tampoco quería perder a _su_ Severus.

Miró a Petter quien por otro lado, seguía convertido en Rata y merodeaba por ahí.

James de pronto comenzó con su transformación y El mismo le siguió. Cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo y sus huesos crujieron sin dolor; cuando su nariz se alargó y su hocico se humedeció fue que lo sintió. Ahora convertido en un perro podía escuchar mejor a su alrededor. Incluyendo la conversación que se llevaba en el interior de la cocina. Miró a James que estaba tranquilo mientras Petter corría lo mas rápido que podía por las paredes... Para ser una rata regordeta tenía mucha agilidad.

Entonces un suave olor le llegó a su nariz. Leve al inicio, El lo reconocía como Severus. Incluso sin transformación podía sentir su cítrico aroma. Entonces una corriente de aire hizo que sus sentidos se nublaran. Aquel olor a almizcle mezclado con el cítrico; Remus solía tener un olor similar para llamar su atención, le había dicho que era el olor característico del líder de manada. Para que siempre supiera encontrarlo; pero este olor era repunante... Aunque en un MUY buen sentido. Fue poco a poco caminando por el pasillo; la cocina estaba al final, donde ese atrayente aroma estaba. El cítrico le daba un toque al dulce que le gustaba demasiado – incluso si El no era amante de lo dulce -.

Entonces la luna llena iluminó la cocina y con ello... Los gritos.

Primero una sorpresa; después los golpes, gruñidos y quejas. Aquello le hizo querer abrir la puerta de sopetón, pero sabía que aun no debía. No quería asustar a Severus a media transformación... Aunque no aguantara escuchar su lloriqueo.

…

Unos segundos después, gemidos suaves y un par de aullidos. El gemido quedito cambió a un gruñido temeroso. El mismo ladró y gruñó a la entrada. Detrás escuchó el galope y los correteos de sus amigos. No podía detenerse mas.

Algo en su interior le dijo " **NO** " con fuerza. Pero el no haría caso, era terco cuando quería y esta vez, era una necesidad, debía proteger a Severus, incluso si era de Remus.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe. Dos siluetas alumbradas por la luna. Una se alzaba con sus pelos dorados brillando, la otra parecía una sombra en el suelo. Su pelaje negruzco le hicieron casi reír, no importaba en que se transformara siempre tendría ese pelaje característico.

Pero Remus le gruñó. Cosa que le causó sorpresa. De alguna forma se veía mas alto mas corpulento. Su aroma también ya no era tan dulce – aunque si atrayente – Pero algo le decía que ya no lo sentía tanto como " _En casa_ " que siempre sintió. Ahora era como un olor extraño... Poderoso – si se podía decir de un olor – Pero no era de su total agrado.

Su postura la sintió gacha y no le gustó; no tenía porque doblegarse ante sus gruñidos. El olor del cítrico mezclado con el dulce volvió a entrar en sus fosas nasales y le dio el impulso que necesitaba; se irguió cuanto pudo y se dio cuenta que era ams grande de lo que recordara. Le ladró " _ **No me iré**_ " Decía " _ **quiero estar con Severus**_ " Seguía ladrando y gruñendo. Poniéndose Entre los dos hombres lobos. A la lejanía escucharon lobos; sabían que los _hijos de la luna_ les esperaban – o a Remus, con quien mas se comunicaban -. Este lanzó un gruñido tan intenso y fuerte que retumbó en la habitación. Los demás entraron como rapidez al lugar. Por un momento no supo que hacer. Pero Remus fue quien dio el primer paso... O pata y se hizo para atrás. —Lo acepto— Murmuró con su voz, ya no era tan aguda pero seguía siendo extraña. No era la voz de Remus precisamente. Se volvió hacia los demás y caminaron hacia a otra puerta en la cocina. Esta se abrió sola. _Moony_ fue el primero en salir. _Wormtail_ se subió en _Prongs_ quien pareció darle una cornada a aire mientras con su pata hacia sonar el piso. Se fueron hacia la espesura de bosque.

Una vez solos, Sirius con cuidado se acercó mientras daba pequeños y suaves gruñidos. Las orejitas de Sev se pararon y le miró. La una seguía iluminando su pelaje negro; tan símil al suyo y tan diferente a a vez.

Por supuesto; un hombre lobo no se veía como un lobo realmente – Aunque los hijos de la Luna eran idéntico a los lobos grises – Pero tampoco era un humano lleno de pelos. Sus extremidades eran largas pero tenían forma de patas; su hocico mas corto que el suyo pero mas largo que la boca humana. Y con muchas cantidades de pelo. Aunque Severus tenía mas pelaje que Remus ¿Podría ser que el largo de su cabello tuviese algo que ver con este suceso?

Agachó su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo y con sus patas delantera muy juntas, levantó sus cuartos traseros y movió la cola... Abrió la boca sacando la lengua y jadeo divertido.

No quería asustarlo.

Severus le miró, gruño un poco pero luego gimió. Intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus patas temblaban. Sirius pensó en que podía estar lastimado pero solo parecía ser como si fuera un recién nacido. Una cría de lobo intentando dar sus primeros pasos.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, vio que era grande. Ladeó su cabeza preguntándose como era tan alto pero solo se le quedó viendo. Mientras este lo observaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Entonces... Lo atacó.

En realidad si... pero no.

Saltó sobre El mientras lamía parte de su pelaje. Estando en el suelo intentaba tomarlo con sus patas y ponerlo bajo El. Sirius después del susto inicial se movió con rapidez, soltándose del agarre. El lobo gimió y el soltando un jadeo como una risotada le saltó encima para darle laguetazos en el hocico y parte de la cabeza. El hombre lobo jugueteo con el can durante el resto de la noche.

Correteándose por toda la casa; dándose mordiscos cariñosos y laguetazos, saltando sobre el otro... Conociéndose. Hasta que se cansaron y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos. Con Severus alrededor de Sirius quien se había hecho una bolita.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Al día siguiente, ambos seguían durmiendo muy juntos. Entre el montón de telas que quien sabe donde habían sacado.

Generalmente, cuando Remus se transformaba, los demás estaban ahí y se iban juntos hasta el castillo o la casa de los gritos. Lo que quedara mas cerca. Y de ahí volvían a sus " _vidas cotidianas_ " hasta la noche siguiente. Usualmente Sirius llevaba sus cosas si se volvían directamente al castillo, al ser veloz y no muy alto pasaba sin problemas por la madriguera. Si no, siempre podían hacer una _accio_ _varita_ – que era el único truco que se le daba bien sin la varita misma -.

Pero Sirius llegó cuando ellos ya se estaban vistiendo. Como muchas otras veces, Remus estaba en el dormitorio. No se había sentido mal de hecho. Y aunque se preguntó el porque – Bueno, James también se lo preguntó – no supo que contestar.

—¿Severus tuvo una buena noche?

—Fue agradable, nos llevamos bien.

—¿Solo bien?— Remus le miró curioso.

—Si, fue una experiencia nueva.

—El primer celo debe ser toda una experiencia.— Dijo mas bajo. Después de todo el resto también estaba ahí.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Remus— Sirius pareció sorprendentemente sonrojado —¡¿Que cosas dices?!

Remus se sobó la cien. Sabía que debía decírselo a Black. Le tomó del brazo. —Anoche, actuaste como un _alfa_ , como un igual a mi. Y exigiste quedarte con el _omega_... Con Snape.

—¿Yo hice eso?— Parpadeó un par de veces.

—Y creía ser yo quien olvidaba las cosas.— Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—Espera...— Dijo de pronto como repitiendo lo que El le había dicho —¿ _Alfas_? ¿ _Omega_? ¿Que dices Remus?

—Creía que Severus te lo había dicho. Pensé que... Creí que eso era lo que quería...— Comenzó a murmurar. No es que El deseara volverse pareja de Severus ni mucho menos, simplemente no estaba seguro de que pudo haber pasado mal.

—Deja que me cambie y voy a hablarlo con El.

—¿Sirius, Severus estaba bien?

—Cansado, pero bien.

—Menos mal.

…

—Se se como yo en mis primeros días.— Arrugó la nariz —Aunque un poco menos pálido.— Remus estaba visiblemente incomodo a los pies de la cama donde Severus descansaba. El aroma intenso le llegaba desde que pisaron la enfermería. Miraba a Sirius y se preguntaba como podía estar tan calmo a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? Te vez molesto— Sirius le miró.

Remus suspiró un poco... Mala idea. Dio un jadeo involuntario —¿Puedes sentir su aroma verdad?

—Si, es Agradable.

—Eso es quedarse corto. Porque ahora soy un mago racional no he... Es igual.— Miró a Sirius y como tenía esa mirada tan inocente. Tan " _No se de que estas hablando_ " Le irritaba —Pero, Sirius. Los omegas utilizan sus aromas para atraer a un alfa y tener un compañero. DE igual forma que los alfas tenemos nuestros aromas para mantener a las manadas juntas.

—Remus, entiendo lo de la manada, del resto nada.

Volvió a dar una inhalada fuerte, y volvió a jadear —mala idea— murmuró. —Los _alfas_ son los machos y los _omegas_ son las hembras. Cada uno tiene olores distintivos, que nos atraen o nos repelen. Cuando un _alfa_ y un _omega_ se unen sus efluvios se asemejan, así ningún otro _alfa_ u _omega_ se acerca a ellos.— Le dijo de forma lenta para no quedarse sin el aire que aguantaba en los pulmones. —Snape tenía un olor que me atrajo y por eso le mordí. Es algo que nos pasa a los hombres lobos. Por eso atacamos humanos y magos. Nos atraen sus esencias. Después ellos deciden si nos aceptan o a otro.

Sirius pareció comprender eso. Se sonrojó al pensar en que significaba aquello. —Entonces... ¿Cada vez que se convierta, tu y yo nos tendremos que gruñir?

—Solo tienen que unirse una vez y listo.— El rostro de Sirius se sonrojó y el de Remus también. Ambos eran varones y se supone era común compartir ese tipo de cosas... Pero ¿Esto era siquiera normal?

—Podrían hablar esas cosas en su dormitorio— Severus había dicho bajo pero audible.

—Severus.— Murmuró Remus.

—Sev, eres hombre también no te deben avergonzar esos temas.— Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Aparentemente, solo hasta cierto punto soy hombre.— Y miró mal a Remus.

—Pareces calmo ante tal situación— Sirius le miró curioso.

—No hablaré de eso contigo habiendo terceros presente— Le gruñó.

—Bien, se que no soy bien recibido— Remus dijo algo seco. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible por respirar tan poco. Necesitaba un poco de aire limpio.

—Remus.— Sirius frunció el ceño. Remus actuaba raro.

—Lupin.— Severus se había sentado en al cama. —¿Como te sientes?— Le preguntó evidentemente preocupado —Cuando Sirius me trajo creía que era normal quedar tan mal después de una transformación, pero tu te vez... _bien_.

—Me siento bien, de hecho.— Le sonrió un poco. Severus se veía tan poco El en esos momentos y sabía que se debía exclusivamente a sus cambios internos, emocionales y físicos.

—¿Estás muy cansado?

Severus asintió —Pero siento que un centauro me pateó el estomago... Un par de cientos de veces.— Con cuidado volvió a tenderse, Acercó la mano de Sirius a su cara y comenzó a restregarle con ella. Sirius rió un poco sin darle mayor importancia. Pero para Remus fue la confirmación.

—Ahora resulta que eres un minino también?

—No molestes _pulgoso_.— Le dijo abriendo un ojo y volviendo a cerrarlo —Hueles bien, hoy.— Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Siempre huelo bien. Me baño todos los días.

Remus al escuchar esa conversación, supo que no era parte de ello. Salió de la enfermería con cuidado de no hacer ruidos.

…::...

..::..

.::.

—Sev... ¿Te sientes mejor?— Sirius se le había acercado.

—Te dije que sólo necesito un poco de descanso. No tenías que traerme hasta aquí.— le regañó; pero no, no estaba realmente enojado.

—¿Preferías ir a mi dormitorio?— La sonrisa de Sirius era amplia y con picardía. —¡Auch!— dijo mientras Severus le mordía la mano. —Si sabes que estas actuando demasiado raro. Como sigas así me voy a aprovechar de ti.

—Me siento completamente fuera de mi. " _A_ _ctuar raro_ " es quedarse corto. Pero por más que lo intento...— Miró a Sirius un momento —Mientras estés a mi lado no puedo evitarlo.

—¿No tendrás fiebre o si?— Se acercó lo suficiente como para pegar su frente en la de Snape. —De hecho estas mas frío de lo que creí.

—Eso es porque acabo de sufrir una transformación que mi cuerpo rechaza— Le dijo de forma seria. —Ser hombre lobo es una condición debido a una infección. Mi cuerpo tratará de eliminarlo pero no podrá. Y cada Luna llena mi cuerpo sucumbirá ante la infección mutándolo en un hombre lobo; cuando a luna se valla mi cuerpo recobrará energías para mantenerlo a raya.— Después; levantó su brazo derecho y se agarró del cuello de Sirius. Terminó por estampar sus labios en la boca de Black y atrayéndolo para que pueda besarle mejor.

Con tantas ganas y necesidad que Sirius terminó colocando parte de su cuerpo sobre Severus para mejor acceso.

Una escena muy similar a la de hace un mes atrás... Aunque esta vez estaban solos... ¿O no?

Una exclamación, una risilla mal contenida y una tos falsa; llamaron su atención. Haciendo que se separen de mala gana. A los pies de la cama, estaban Maddame Pomfrey que negaba con la cabeza. Lily se tapaba la boca conteniendo su risa y Dumbledore le miraba por sobre los lentes.

—Veo que te sientes mejor, Severus.

—Director— Saludó Severus. Se sentó con ayuda de Sirius quien le acomodó los cojines. —Sólo cansado y un poco dolorido. Recuerdo mis huesos crujiendo cuando perdía la conciencia.

—Joven Black— La enfermera se le acercó —Usted no debería estar aquí. Lo sabe.

—Vine a ver a Sev- Remus también estuvo aquí pero se fue hace poco.

—Sí, lo encontramos en las afuera de la enfermería. Señorita Lily; acompañe a Sirius afuera por favor.— Habló el director mientras acercaba una silla a la cama junto a Severus. —Necesito hablar con Severus un momento.

Maddame Pomfrey se fue a su escritorio y Sirius dejó a Severus. Mientras se alejaban Lily iba riéndose de Black.

...

Como pocas veces; Dumbledore se acercó a El. Tomó su mano un momento palmeandola. —¿Fue todo bien anoche?— El menor asintió. —Se que no he tratado mucho del tema contigo. He de decir, que cuando Remus llegó al colegio, me preocupé mas de encontrar un lugar para que pudiera transformarse que como se sentía.

—Hablé con Remus. El me guió en algunas cosas. Sobre todo en la seguridad. Pero— Miró sus manos. —Fue doloroso... Terriblemente doloroso. Tanto para perder la conciencia.

—Ahora si, te vez mas tranquilo.

—Me siento adormecido— Miró mas allá, sin duda, algunos de sus sentidos se habían desarrollado un poco mas desde que se había transformado, pero su cerebro parecía no reaccionar a nada de eso. —No me siento mal, aunque si muy cansado. Lupin me dijo que era parte de la transformación.

—No conozco mucho sobre los hombres lobos, Severus... Además de tratar con Remus, mi mayor acercamiento fue con los " _hijo de la luna_ "— Volvió a mirarle por sobre los lentes —Que asumo ya conoces.— Severus asintió. Aunque si bien recordó poco, sabía que se refería a la manada de lobos blancos que se habían llevado a Remus cuando le mordió. —Si Remus es de ayuda, o dudes en preguntarle. Es un buen chico.

—Lo sé director.— Entonces quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Albus se puso de pie. La silla volvió a su lugar; pero antes de marcharse se volteó a Sev.

—Por cierto. En unos días; es tu cumpleaños— Severus asintió. —Entenderás que con tu mayoría de edad, ya no vas a necesitarme de tutor— Severus asintió nuevamente —Bien; sólo quería asegurarme de eso.

—Director ¿Puedo ir a mi dormitorio?

—Le diré a Poppy. Pero si estas bien, no le veo necesidad a que te quedes acostado todo el día.

—Gracias.— De inmediato se levantó de la cama. Se puso la túnica y salió de la enfermería. Su animo había estado tranquilo, incluso se había sentido en una especie de sueño. Pero ahora; volvía a la realidad. Y no solo eso.

—Ya era hora— Lily estaba en la entrada. Pero Sirius no estaba con ella. —Lo siento ¿No soy quien esperabas?

Le sonrió —Siempre me alegra verte.

—Mentiroso. Ven vamos.— Le tomó del brazo —Demos un paseo— Pero no avanzó —¿O prefieres descansar?

Severus la miró un momento. Pero negó —Quiero hablar contigo.

—Soy toda oídos.

Y mientras ambos caminaron por los pasillos cerca del patio. Severus le habló de todo lo que Remus y Sirius habían hablado y a grandes rasgos de lo que había hecho con Sirius en las vacaciones.

Aun así había dado a entender muchas cosas. Lily se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Severus estaba en las mismas.

—Sería un milagro— dijo después de un momento.

—Lily, sabes que la magia no es milagro.

Lily se paró frente a El —Ni los magos comunes podrían hacer lo que los _omegas_ — y le señaló —hacen. Esa biología mágica es solo un milagro. Además... Se que serías un excelente padre.— Le dijo tomándole de los brazos de forma suave.

—Si quieres usar términos muggles di que es evolución o...

—¿Supervivencia del mas fuerte?— y sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos. Poco a poco Severus iba recuperando energías; Por suerte, sólo una noche al mes aguantaría aquel cansancio.

…

Una semana después, Severus seguía sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado esa noche. Solo que el aroma de Sirius había sido suave y agradable para El. Que si lo comparaba con algún olor era como el de la tierra mojada, de un día de lluvia.

Aquello le hizo sonrojar. Sabía; estaba totalmente consciente de que se había unido a Sirius mientras era un lobo. El solo pensar en ello le había hecho avergonzar de forma mortal.

—Entonces...

—Entonces...

—No importa— Dijo Lily mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le tomo de las mejillas para que le mirara a los ojos. Habían estado hablando por al menos una hora. Sabía que su amigo estaba pensando en otras cosas. Pero aun así estaba mas hablador que de costumbre. Ya se le había pasado " _El_ _efecto_ " de la luna llena pero seguía siendo mas abierto, no solo a ella. —Te vez más feliz. Te vez... _tan_ _tu._

—Siempre he sido yo, Lily.

Ella negó. —Siempre habías sido una sombra. Intentando pasar desapercibido, pero las cosas que te han sucedido y los riesgos que has decidido tomar... Ahora si te vez como siempre he pensado que debías ser.

—Lil...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sev!— Le dijo mientras le soltaba y hacia aparecer un regalo frente a El —Se que te gustará.— Severus sabía que era un libro. Su amiga siempre le regalaba libros.

—De... ¿De donde ha sacado esto?— No había fallado si era un libro. De cuero rojo envejecido con letras en plata y oro.

—De una librería muggle. No sabes la vergüenza que me dio— dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa —Pero parecía muy interesante.

—Lily— Severus le vio horrorizado. Mientras sostenía el libro con fuerza —¿¡Que rayos hizo Potter contigo!? Tu no eras así.

—Tu tampoco, pero no voy por ahí acusando a Sirius que te haya cambiado.— Y se rió. Severus también rió. No era lo que imaginaba para su cumpleaños 16.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que— Y le guiñó un ojo.

...

Por la tarde, después del almuerzo. Sirius fue con Severus. Lily había acaparado la atención de Snape durante toda la mañana. Y no había querido aparecer en su dormitorio durante la madrugada. Aunque no podía quejarse, el mismo se había alejado de Severus porque se sentía avergonzado de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Pero no mas. Ahora quería su atención y entregarle su presente. Le tomó de la mano cuando comenzaron a retirarse de la sala común y lo llevó a un lugar mas privado.

—Feliz cumpleaños— Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Le dejó su regalo en las manos. Lo había colocado dentro de una caja. Le daba vergüenza lo que le había regalado. Sobre todo porque lo tenía desde las vacaciones y no se había atrevido a regalárselo en el Yule. Severus abrió la cajita de color bermellón. En su interior una piedra pequeña brillaba con intensidad incrustada en una cadena de plata.

—una piedra...— Severus miraba aún el regalo dentro de la caja decorada.

—Yo... No … No estaba seguro de que podía regalarte...— Se rascó la nuca nervioso, el rostro de Severus no mostraba emoción por la piedra.

—Sí sabes que piedra es... al menos...

—Sí es una _alejandrita_... o algo así.

—¿Y pensaste que me gustaría la joyería?— Levantó una ceja. Aun no mostraba señales de que le agradara el regalo. Como nunca Sirius sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Severus no aceptaría su regalo?

—¿No te gustan?

—Mamá tenía un anillo con una piedrita de este color. Solía usarla en un broche para ajustar su túnica.

—¿Y que le pasó?— Severus sacó el dije de su caja.

—Papá lo vendió para comprarse unas botellas de licor cuando yo tenía 8 años.— Y le entregó el colgante a Sirius. Luego esperó. Y siguió esperando —No se donde va.— Le dijo finalmente.

—Ah..? ¡Si! Espera...— Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba tras Severus y lo colgaba en su cuello. Luego le besó la coronilla. —Feliz cumpleaños Severus...

—Ya lo habías dicho.— Se dio media vuelta. Pasó sus manos por sobre los hombros de Sirius y se acercó a El para besarle.

—Gracias— Le susurró contra sus labios. Sonrieron y en un impulso, Sev le tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior del castillo.

Caminaron por los pasillos sin detenerse. Varios alumnos regresaban a sus clases, las ultimas del día pero ellos seguían otro curso. Subieron por una de las torres.

—¿Vamos a mi dormitorio?— Preguntó Sirius de pronto.

—No me interesa estar en tu sala común si a eso te refieres.— Y siguieron avanzando. Una vez estuvieron en el dormitorio. Severus besó a Sirius. Este le correspondió de inmediato. Entonces se acercaron a la cama de Black y entre beso y beso se fueron desnudando.

Antes ya habían estado con poca ropa. De alguna manera había logrado mantener la cordura. Mas esta vez, quería llegar al final. Quería estar con Sirius sin que su mente este nublada, quería recordar lo que hacía con Black y poder repetirlo.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, tomó una varita – la suya o la de Sirius, no estaba seguro – y cerró las cortinas. Insonorizó el pequeño espacio y entre las telas puso un _Protego_ para que no fueran a abrirse desde fuera.

Una vez hecho esto. Sev se sintió libre para tocar a conciencia todo lo que quisiera de Sirius. Mientras el mayor no se quedaba atrás y besaba cada espacio de blanca piel que tenía a la vista.

Con calma, Sirius fue tendiendo a Severus, la ropa la dejaron en una esquina para que no les molestara. Cuando lo tuvo bajo suyo, desnudo, excitado y caliente. Bajó sus manos para acariciar su miembro. Los gemidos de Severus y la forma en la que se retorcía le daban a entender que estaba mas sensible que las veces anteriores cuando se tocaban el uno al otro.

—Espera... si sigues voy a...— Decía mientras intentaba aguantar, pero se sentía tan bien que no sabía si aguantaría mas.

—Esta bien— le dijo bajo y grave. Dejó de frotar su mano y sus dedos buscaron la entrada de Severus. Este dio un respingo cuando sintió una presión. Sirius cerró los ojos y concentrándose lo mas que pudo murmuró unas palabras " _Oleum ducatus_ "* Su entrada se empapó con algo resbaloso, mientras era acariciado por los dedos de Sirius. —Dime si te duele.— Y poco a poco fue entrando... Un dedo acariciaba, después dos, abriéndose paso y un tercero que deseaba unirse a los demás... Severus temblaba para aquel momento, mientras Sirius admiraba cada movimiento de Severus.

—¡Espera!— Severus de pronto abrió los ojos y detuvo la mano que se movía en su interior. —Quiero estar arriba.

—A- arriba?

—Si, arriba. Déjame estar arriba...

El asintió. Bueno, era el cumpleaños de Severus y El realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo con El. Aunque honestamente solo había investigado lo básico y...

—¿Que... que harás?

—Me pongo arriba— Dijo Severus con sus mejillas y pecho enrojecido. Su cuerpo cubierto en sudor mientras empujaba a Sirius para que se tendiera en la cama y se subía a horcajadas.

—ah~ sentarte en mi... Wooooh~— Sirius miraba como Severus solo se acomodaba sobre El y con cuidado y lentitud se iba introduciendo. A medida que mas iba entrando en Severus las manos de este, apretaban sus hombros – que había usado para mantener el equilibrio -, sus uñas se enterraban en su piel —¿Estas... bien?— logró decir mientras respiraba con fuerza sintiendo su boca secarse y su miembro englobarse en algo caliente y muy suave.

—Ah~ _estupidolibroqueteniarazónyasíesmuchomejooor_ _—_ Murmuraba entre dientes una vez había entrado al completo. Los dedos de Sirius le habían dolido al inicio, pero a medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba había sentido seguridad para subirse en El y solo empalarse a Sirius. Había sido lo mejor, lo había hecho a su ritmo.

—Q..que libro..?— Sirius tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía levemente consciente.

—Después te... muestro...— Pero ya quería moverse... y empezó con pequeños movimientos.

—Diablos, si! Sigue-sigue...!— Las manos de Sirius fueron de inmediato al trasero de Severus. Y le instaron a que se mueva mas y mas.

Luego de eso solo fueron saltos, gemidos, gritos y palabras inconexas...

Besos, caricias y aguantarse hasta que ya no podían mas.

—Mhnn...!— se quejó mientras se movía con fuerza una ultima vez. Esparciendo su semilla entre ambos cuerpo y provocando que Sirius hiciese lo mismo en su interior.

Sin mas Severus se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sirius. Su pecho estaba agitado e intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Sabía que le pesaba a Sirius pero no podía moverse.

—No creo poder hacerlo tan seguido— dijo en un murmullo, mientras escuchando el desbocado corazón de Sirius acariciaba parte de su pecho.

—seguro...?!— Murmuró Sirius. Sus manos seguían en el trasero de Severus, que acarició con ganas. Frotando parte de su miembro en la entrada de Sev y es que este aún seguía en su interior.

—Nooo Si.. Sirius tonto... _Idiota_ no... lo hagas...!

—Ven aquí— Le dijo ronco y lo acercó para besarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado logró sentarse con Sev sobre El. El menor pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Black e hizo un poco mas de esfuerzo.

Parecía que simplemente no podían detenerse, por mas que quisieran. Incluso si sentían cansancio, simplemente querían explorar mas de este placer que les nublaba los sentidos.

—Solo un poco más cariño... Solo un poco mas— decía una y otra vez en su oído mientras El alzaba y dejaba caer a Sirius sobre su eje. Severus solo se dedicaba a gemir y aferrarse fuerte del cuello de Sirius.

En aquel pequeño espacio, resguardados por los doseles de la cama y sus propios hechizos podían dar todo de si.

Una última vez y una última estocada que provocó el nuevo derrame de las semillas.

Se quedaron un momento así, recuperando energías. Severus miró cansado a Sirius, levantó su mano y en vez de acariciarle la mejilla le jaló el cabello con fuerza —Te dije que no podía mas...

—Pero lo hiciste... Excelentemente— Y le guiño un ojo.

—Idiota...

ambos se volvieron atender. Pero esta vez y con cuidado Sirius salió del interior de Severus. Este se quejó un poco pero se acomodó junto a Black.

—Te quiero... ¿Sabes?

Severus levantó el rostro. Miró a Sirius preguntándose si realmente podía creer en sus palabras. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos. Y aunque estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Sirius era real, una parte de El le decía que lo que Sirius podía sentir por El solo era parte de su alfa queriendo estar con su omega. —También te quiero.— murmuró dejando esos pensamientos de lado. Ya tendrían tiempo para averiguar si lo que sentían era cierto o solo " _magia_ ".

Se besaron una vez más.

…

Escucharon murmullos. Gente que entraba en la habitación y demás, pero tenían tanto sueño que simplemente lo dejaron pasar. Sintieron el cuerpo tibio del otro a su lado y ambos sonrieron. El sopor del sueño no impidió que se acoplaran hasta que Severus pegó su espalda al pecho de Sirius y este, aunque medio dormido besaba el cuello y hombro desnudo de su amante.

—No molestes Sirius... Deja que duerma un poco mas— Dijo de forma infantil Severus, pero riendo un poco ante las atenciones del otro.

—Cariño, ya es tarde...— Decía despertando del sopor.

—¿Y...?

—Solo digo que...

—Ehy Sirius, hermano que...—James abrió la cortina y reveló algo que en su vida hubiera preferido no ver. Si bien todos en la habitación eran hombres, de momento se había volteado cuando se venía un beso o abrazo de esos dos. Solo el coqueteo de su amigo a la serpiente esa había aguantado. Pero ciertamente, ver a ambos desnudos en lo que parecía una escena post sexo... No supo que hacer.

—¿Que pasa james? Oh Por Dios— Remus se había acercado al ver que Potter no hacia gesto alguno. Y lo mismo. Aunque para Remus no fue tan choqueante. El había sido testigo de más.

—Valla, Sirius ¿En nuestro dormitorio ¿En serio?— Petter dijo de forma parca. Aunque realemnte le divertía la situación.

—James ¿Estás bien?— Sirius le preguntaba a su amigo quien seguía con la cortina en la mano y la boca abierta sin decir algo.

—James...— Remus le tocó el hombro.

—Entró en estado de shock.— Dijo Severus sin contener un amago de sonrisa. Que exagerado era ese.

—En estado de que...?— Preguntó Black. Mientras abrazaba a Severus.

—Se va a des... Se desmayó— Snape se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Sirius. Refujiandose entre sus brazos. —Aún tenemos unos minutos antes de que despierte.

—¿Seguro?— Sirius miraba como James seguía en el suelo. El tmabién creía que James se había pasado un poquito de exagerado.

—Seeeh...— Bostezó.

Finalmente, Remus y Petter levantaron a James y lo acomodaron en su cama. Cerraron las cortinas —Hay que poner mas hechizos para la próxima— Sirius murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y olía el cabello de Severus. Ambos sonrieron al sentirse protegidos en ese pequeño refugio.

…::...

..::..

.::.

.::..::...::...FIN...::...::..::.

 _Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia y pos, como ven, al final no fue tanto sobre la relación de James y Lily, aunque si terminé metiendo mas temas que surgieron en el camino, como Lucius, Remus, Petter – Que opinan de Petter? -, Regulus fue la gran sorpresa – no en serio. A Ese no lo había planeado, surgió de forma espontánea -. Bueno, El futuro aun no esta escrito – En serio, no está, solo tengo las ideas – así que quien sabe que mas les sucederá a estos Leones y serpientes._

 _(*) **Oleum ducates** ; Lubricante aceitoso. Así literal. Pueden imaginar a lo que me refiero. No creo que exista, de seguro ellos tienen otros métodos, me basé en lo que conozco y entiendo (?)_

 _Saben? Quería hacer algo simple con los hombres lobos y el porque Severus después puede... Bueno, ustedes imaginan; pero la verdad es que nada con los hombres lobos_ o cualquier otra bestia _es **simple**. Y si se dieron cuenta que esto además de ser universo mágico es **omegaverse**? Como demonios pasó eso?!_

 _Que mas... A ver...? Los hijos de la Luna... No se si hable antes de ellos pero según estos libritos electrónicos que escribió JK cuando habla de los hombres lobos, habla de una camada que habita en el bosque prohibido, estos nacieron de una pareja de hombres lobos que copularon en la luna llena. Al final que no son humanos, si no lobos, grandes como los lobos grises y mucho mas inteligentes que los humanos promedio pero también con sus sentidos muy desarrollados. Les nombro como "_ hijos de la luna _" porque su concepción y porque en Crepúsculo así les llaman a los hombres lobos reales – Si, leí la saga Crepúsculo, no me juzguen! -._

 _Pido disculpas nuevamente por_ _el lemmon, no es lo que acostumbro a escribir... Bueno, si, pero no para estos fics._


End file.
